


She Howls II: Pack

by bamby0304



Series: She Howls [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 66,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: The Argents know about Scott and Angela. Derek betrayed them. Secrets keep growing. Things just aren’t working in their favour. To make things worse, more lines are crossed and drawn as new dangers and threats fall on Beacon Hills. But out of everything Angela and her friends have to face, she never thought the thing that could hurt her the most was something inside her…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old series with multiple chapters... it would take me forever to upload each individually, so the following piece is two long chapters. If you want to read it in separate parts you can find it on my ff.net blog (under the same name).

**Chapter 1**

**Declaration of War**

**Bamby**

Two days had passed since the fight with Peter and Kate. Two days since Derek killed his uncle and became the Alpha. Two days since the Argents found out Scott and I are werewolves. Two days since Lydia was taken to the hospital.

Yesterday had been a slow day for me… but the rest of the world kept ticking by. Mum was busy doing her thing, nothing different for her. Stiles had glued himself the hospital waiting room in the hopes of seeing Lydia. Scott… well, that was a little complicated.

When he came home last night I could feel the anger vibrating off him. It drew me from my room and into his. I hadn't seen him all day because he'd been out with Allison, so his sleek haircut shocked me for a moment before I focused on his rage and agitation. He filled me in on what had happened. How he and Allison had gone out to the reserve for some privacy… and how Chris Argent had found them.

Chris had pulled Scott out of the window and put a gun to his head. The only thing that stopped him from pulling the trigger was Allison's begs. She made a deal with her father that she'd stay away from Scott if he promised not to hurt him… and apparently me as well.

Still, the two teens were determined to revel in their forbidden love, because the second Scott and I finished at the mall today, he rushed off to go see her.

Now here I was, walking up the stairs to my bedroom, bags of clothes in hand. I was the only one home, the place silent around me. Once I was in my room I dumped them all on my bed and stepped back so I could admire my new wardrobe.

The perks of having my own job and self-restraint meant I didn't spend a lot of money. That came in handy when I felt the need for a drastic change, hence the new clothes… and even a new haircut.

Before my hair had fallen in long but simple waves, down to my waist. Now they were layered and styled so the waves curled a little more and added some extra volume.

My new wardrobe wasn't too different. I basically decided that walking around in heels the other night gave me a sense of power, so I decided to buy a few pairs of shoes- high heeled and not. Then I thought about all my leggings, and how un-badass they were, so I bought a few pairs of dark jeans as well. The last thing I bought were some dark shirts that were a little tighter than the usual shirts I wore.

With the threat of danger still pressing on my shoulders, only with a greater force now, I felt the need to look strong and powerful… and sexy.

That last part didn't really make sense to me. But I was going with it. As long as I felt better after splurging some money, I was fine with my motives.

Grabbing a pair of black boots, I sat on the edge of my bed and kicked off the flats I wore before pulling the new shoes on. They were comfortable, and instantly made me feel a little better about myself.

Standing again, I started to scrummage through the clothes when something caught my eyes.

My head snapped up and looked to the black material hanging over the heater under my window. Cautious and careful, I moved towards it, a curious frown on my face. Reaching out, I let my fingers run over the woollen object before I lifted it in the air to see what it was…

My cardigan.

Still frowning, I leaned forward and peered out the window, trying to see if someone was out there… and by someone, I meant Derek.

He was the only one that could have brought my cardigan back. He was the only one that knew where it was. I guess after everything the other night he'd gone back and grabbed it for me.

As much as I wanted to smile, I wouldn't let myself. As much as my heart wanted to swell and flutter at the idea of Derek thinking of me, I squashed all feelings down. The second he decided to kill Peter and take away Scott's chance at being human, was the second I decided to never feel for him again.

Still, it was my cardigan, and it had sentimental value. So, I shrugged off the hoodie I was wearing, and tugged on the familiar garment.

Without realising it, a smile crept onto my face. But it fell the second I heard a faraway scream echo towards me.

My head shot up, looking out the window again. "Lydia?"

…

I was walking through the woods, following Lydia's scent. Getting closer to the Hale house, I felt goosebumps rise on my skin… that was until I heard two voices in the distance. Two voices I would have preferred not to hear…

Scott, and Mr Argent.

_Great._

Knowing my brother may be in danger, I hurried along, running in their direction. I was sure Chris wouldn't do anything, but I still felt the need to protect my brother.

"Oh, that's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she?" I heard Chris ask. "Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your _pack_?" he practically spat the last word.

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me," Scott corrected him, a slight strain in his voice.

"I hope so. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself… one, I can handle. Two, I can deal with as long as your sister behaves. But not three." They were just coming into view as Chris went on, "Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?"

He was crouching on the ground, looking at my brother as he hung from some kind of wire that was around his ankle, and went up into the trees. A trap. He'd been caught in a trap.

Scott sighed, "I have a feeling I don't want to."

Lifting his hand towards Scott's abdomen, Chris went to explain, but I spoke before he could.

"It's the term used when someone is amputated at the waist." Slowing down to a casual pace, I nodded to Chris' still raised hand. "I wouldn't touch him if I were you."

The two men that had been standing a few feet behind Chris lifted and aimed their guns at me, trying to determine whether or not I was a threat.

Lifting a brow, I gave them an exasperated look. "Really?"

Chris rose to his feet. "Angela."

"Mr Argent." I plastered on a fake smile as I came to stop a step or so behind Scott. "You're looking well, tormenting my brother. Is it a new hobby of yours? The hunting thing getting a little slow?"

He simply chuckled lightly, looking to the ground for a moment before his eyes landed on me again. "I suggest you and your brother go home, Angela. Before one of you get hurt."

Neither Scott or I said a word as we watched the hunters walk away. We stayed silent until they were gone. Until even our werewolf senses couldn't see them.

Reaching out, I punched Scott in the thigh.

"Ow!" he snapped, glaring at me as he swung in the air.

"Idiot! You came out here without me?"

"We weren't sure if you'd want to come," he explained.

"'We'?"

"Hey, Angie."

Turning, I sighed at the sight of Stiles and Allison walking up to us, a sheepish look on each of their faces. "You have got to be kidding me." Shaking my head, I gestured to my brother. "Let's just get him out of this, and then find Lydia. I'll tell you off later," I mumbled as I moved towards the wire wrapped around a tree that led up and down and to Scott's ankle.

But with Allison, Stiles and I facing our backs to him, Scott pulled himself up and used his claw to cut the wire himself.

He landed on his feet effortlessly. "Thanks. But I think I got it." He grinned.

"Show off." I rolled my eyes and started to follow Lydia's scent again.

…

The search for Lydia didn't turn out the way we'd hoped. We'd been out for most of the night, but we hadn't been able to find a hint of her scent. But the cops had apparently picked up a trail we hadn't. A trail that led to a grave robbery… and a dead person's missing liver.

Scott's face turned up in disgust. "She ate the liver?" he asked as he walked with Stiles and I towards the school's entrance.

"No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing," Stiles corrected with a sigh. "And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."

This boy was seriously that in love with Lydia, that even the thought of her eating a dead human's organ didn't turn him off.

"Angela and I never ate anyone's liver," Scott noted.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you two are real models of self-control."

I frowned at him, slightly offended. "I haven't been that bad, thank you very much."

But instead of arguing his case, Stiles suddenly turned and stopped Scott and I, the look on his face telling us he'd had an epiphany. "Actually, wait. Hold on. You two are the test subjects for this, so we should be going over what happened to you."

Scott and I shared a confused looked before my brother asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?"

"Allison." Scott admitted.

Stiles sighed, "Okay, nothing else? Seriously?"

"Nothing else mattered." Scott shrugged. "But, no, that's good, though, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you."

"But she was looking for Jackson," I noted, trying got keep my voice low, hoping to soften the blow to Stiles' ego.

Holding back a comment, Stiles turned to me. "What about you? What were you drawn to?"

I shook my head indifferently. "Nothing. I was more focused on keeping Scott alive, and stopping him from killing."

"Then you were drawn to Derek," Scott added.

Gritting my teeth, I took a deep breath to calm myself before responding, "I was attracted to him. Not drawn. There's a difference." Tugging on the strap of my bag as it sat on my shoulder, I changed the subject, "Look, if Lydia is going to be drawn to anyone, we all know who."

None of us needed to say the name to know who I was talking about. We all knew about Jackson and Lydia's connection. They might have broken up, but I had a feeling they weren't over. They were still too attached for things to have ended.

Scott nodded. "We'll talk to him before practice. Find out if he's seen her. Tell him to keep an eye out."

I scoffed, knowing Jackson's ego won't allow him to care. "Yeah, good luck with that."

…

Walking down the school hallway, I looked to the ground, hugging my books to my chest, my mind deep in thought. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that was going wrong now. There was no way Scott or I could turn human again, which meant we had to live with this secret. There could possibly be another werewolf to deal with- if Lydia was turning. The Argents want Scott and I dead. Then there's Derek…

I'd really hoped everything would fall into place after the Alpha had been killed, but everything was worse now. I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever catch a break.

"That's a new look on you."

I came to a halt, my head slowly rising. Standing there, a few feet away in the middle of the hallway, was none other than Derek.

He looked as good as he always did. Actually, he looked better. He stood tall and confident. Wearing the normal dark shirt, black pants and black boots, he had his hands tucked into the dark jacket he wore. There was a shadow of facial hair making an appearance. His hair was a little more dishevelled than usual, and there was a cocky gleam in his eyes I'd never seen before.

My eyes fell to look at myself, knowing he was commenting on the outfit. Today I'd chosen to wear black skinny jeans, a dark purple silk camisole, my black cardigan, a black scarf- to cover the marks still on my neck- and a pair of black velvet pumps. Even my hair, which I usually had in a high ponytail, was down, framing me like a fierce mane.

"Yeah, I thought I'd try something new. See if it'll help with my dating life." I shrugged coldly, lifting my eyes to meet his gaze again.

Smiling lightly, he started towards me, hands still in his pockets. "Is that so?"

"Just because you're an Alpha now, doesn't mean you're _my_ Alpha. It doesn't make you my anything."

"We need each other, Angela. All of us. You, me, Scott." He came to stop in front of me, a single step between us. "You need me."

A glare slowly grew on my face as I looked up at him, shaking my head. "You lost any chance of me joining your pack the instant you took Scott's chance at being human again."

"We had no proof killing Peter would cure him. If anything, it would've made him an Alpha, and that would only make things worse for him."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't try to pretend you did him a favour, Derek. We both know you did what you did for yourself."

He looked away, not bothering to argue or agree. He was too stubborn to do either. So, instead, he simply fell silent as he stood there.

Sighing, I adjusted my hold on my books, remembering I was supposed to be in the library for a study period. "I gotta go Derek. You should probably leave as well." Turning on my heels, I continued down the hall without looking back to him… even though I so desperately wanted to.

…

"Is your brother ever coming back to work? I'm beginning to think I've done something to insult him." Deaton gave me a light smile as he walked into the back room of the clinic where I was currently sweeping the floor.

"He's coming back. I swear," I assured him. "He's just been busy."

Neither Scott or I had talked to Deaton about what had happened the other night. I wanted to mention it, but I had a feeling I wouldn't get the information I wanted. Still… no harm in trying, right?

"He's also a little freaked from the other night."

"Oh, really?" Deaton tried to play dumb as he began to put a few things away.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I am too, actually. Wouldn't mind a few answers if you've got them." Giving him a pointed look, I leaned the broom against the wall to give him my full attention. "How much do you know, Deaton?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about, Angela," he responded, still moving about.

Shaking my head, I sighed at him. "You obviously knew before Derek beat you up. Why didn't you just say something? When did you figure out Scott and I had been bitten? How could you tell? Didn't you have any questions? _I_ had questions. Maybe you could've helped."

"It wasn't my place to intrude. And I wasn't entirely sure if saying something would actually help you or your brother," he noted, finally turning to me. "But, I guess I can answer a few questions now… on one condition."

"Name it."

"Scott is not to know. He's still young. I'm not sure if he can handle so much just yet."

"You're going to have to tell him eventually. And keeping secrets from my brother isn't a talent of mine."

He chuckled lightly. "I'm well aware of how open and honest you can be, Angela. But I also know you can judge whether or not someone can handle certain truths. Scott is not ready for this discussion."

The look in his eyes told me there was no way we were going to have this talk if I didn't agree to his terms. Thinking it over, I realised it wouldn't be that much of a burden. If Scott's anything like me- and he is- he'll press the doc until he breaks. So I won't actually have to stay quiet for long…

"Fine." I nodded. "I promise and swear and all that crap, not to tell Scott anything you and I talk about when it comes to the supernatural." Lifting my hand, I drew an invisible cross over my chest. "Cross my heart."

Smile creeping onto his lips again, Deaton shoved his hands into the pockets of his white lab coat, before shrugging. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Did you know who the Alpha was?"

"I had a suspicion."

"So, you know it was Peter Hale?"

"I am aware of that now." He nodded. "Yes."

"Do you know what happened… the other night?"

"When the police found Kate Argent's body?" he clarified, nodding again. "I assume you, your brother and some friends dealt with the problem."

"Derek killed Peter."

A look of surprise crossed his face. "So, Derek is the Alpha now."

"Yes."

"And did he do that to your neck? Or was that Peter?" he asked, gesturing to my scarf, as if he could see the marks underneath.

Sighing, I slipped the scarf away, revealing the small claw marks that were slowly healing. "Peter did it. Derek would never-"

"Don't underestimate him just because of your past, and your feelings."

My eyes shot up to meet his. "You mean… you know about… that?"

"When I woke up in the back of Derek's car that night at the school, I saw the two of you. I honestly don't know why Scott and Stiles didn't see it." He grinned lightly. "Of course, you can be deceptive when you want to be."

"Obviously not deceptive enough," I mumbled to myself. "Anyway… do you think you could tell me why these aren't healing?" I pointed to my neck. "It's been a few days now. I'm getting kind of worried."

"Wounds from Alphas take longer to heal," He explained. "They're barely there now. By tomorrow morning they'll more than likely be gone."

_Well, that's a relief._

The sound of my phone ringing pulled my attention away from our conversation. Pulling my mobile from my pocket, I looked down to see Stiles' name flashing on the screen.

With a sigh, I answered the call, "You realise I'm at work, right?"

" _We think we might know where Lydia is._ "

…

I met up with Scott and Stiles in the woods. The three of us then started towards the flashing lights of the ambulance that was stopped on the side of the road… and surrounded by police. Apparently, something had jumped the ambulance while it had been taking someone to the hospital.

Though, as I looked over at the open back of the truck, I could see the body of the patient lying on the stretcher… unmoving… and covered in blood. They were dead.

We were lying on the edge of an embankment, looking towards the ambulance while the police worked away, oblivious to our presence.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked the million-dollar question.

Scott shook his head, just us puzzled. "I don't know."

"What kept you guys from doing that? Was it Allison and Derek."

"I hope so," Scott replied at the same time I did… only my response was a little different.

"I hope not." Sighing, I pulled myself up and dusted the leaves off my clothes. "You two stay here. I'm going to go look for Lydia."

Getting up as well, Scott turned to me, frowning with concern and confusion. "No. You're not going by yourself."

"And why not?"

"Because Allison's family are in town now. You know, the hunters. They'll probably be out there somewhere. What if they don't let you go like Mr Argent did? What if they decide to kill you?"

"Well, then, you better cry at my funeral." I shrugged, trying for some humour… and coming up dry. "Someone needs to stay here just in case Lydia comes back. If she is turning, having a werewolf around might help. You stay. I'm going," I told him, putting my foot down, but still, he went to argue. "Don't make me growl at you, Scott," I warned.

He backed off in an instant, letting me do what I had to.

"I'll let you know when I find her," I assured them before turning to run through the woods, following Lydia's scent.

…

Despite wearing heels, my long cardigan, and tight jeans, I still managed to run just as fast as I usually could. On hands and feet, I dashed through the woods, closing in on Lydia. The scent was stronger now, I could practically feel it.

Keeping an eye out, I watched my surroundings, and spotted movement. I picked up my speed, running as hard and as fast as I could. The smell was getting stronger the closer I got to whoever was running.

They didn't seem to notice me as they jumped from a small hill. It was then that I lunged and grabbed for them.

We rolled on the ground for a moment until I gained control. Pushing them on the ground, teeth and claws extended, I met their eyes… it wasn't Lydia.

"What the hell?"

It was a man. A homeless one by the looks of it. His long dark hair a ratted and mattered mess. His clothes layered in dirt and dust, and littered with holes and tears.

He just snarled in response, shoved with off with an unexpected force, and then made a dash for it.

Rolling to the side, I hissed in pain as my head connected with a rock from the force of his push. But I didn't have time to complain or wait to heal. Getting to my feet, I ran after him, hoping to catch him before something bad happens.

"Wait!" I called out to the other werewolf, nearing him once again.

He didn't run as fast as I did. But he was stronger- the aching in my head was proof of that. Still, I didn't catch him in time. Just as I was about to reach him, he jumped onto the bank of the lake… and landed in one of the Argent's traps.

The rope wrapped around his hands and pulled him off the ground so he hung in the air, swinging there.

Coming to a stop, I looked up at him, trying to assess how I could help get him down. That's when I was grabbed and thrown away by an unexpected and unseen newcomer.

Before I could get up and attack, they grabbed my cardigan and pulled me behind a tree a distance away from the other werewolf. The second I was pressed against the trunk, the bark digging into my back, I came face to face with Derek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I can help him."

"They're already here," he explained as he held me against the tree, his body pressing against mine so he was hidden as well.

"We can still do something!" I insisted.

"Quiet!" he snapped in a harsh whisper. "Just watch."

With a hard frown on my face, I turned my head to look to the werewolf, only he wasn't alone anymore. The Argent's had arrived.

Chris and a few other men, had gathered around the swinging werewolf as he tried to struggle out of the trap, still growling at the humans.

Lifting a metal rode, Chris pressed a button in it to reveal it was actually a cattle prod, before he pressed the electrified stick to the werewolf. Screams filled the area as the wolf shook and convulsed in the air, his face turning normal once more.

"Who are you?" Chris asked, putting the weapon down. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," the werewolf answered with a shaking and frightened voice. "Nothing, I swear."

"You're not from here, are you?" Chris questioned. When he got no response he asked again, temper rising, "Are you?!"

"No. No, I came…" The werewolf paused, still clearly scared. And with great reason. "I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear."

It didn't seem to matter what he said though. He was the enemy no matter what, according to the hunters.

An older man step forward then. Looking at him I could see the resemblance to Chris. "Gentlemen!" he addressed the group of hunters. "Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?"

_He must be Allison's grandfather…_

"An Omega," Chris noted.

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice." The old man chuckled lightly as he turned to one of the other men. He pulled a long sword out before stepping up to the swinging wolf again. "Because, as I am about to demonstrate… an Omega rarely survives on his own."

Swinging the sword out, he cut the wolf in half… right though his waist.

A small gasped left my lips as I instinctively hide my face in Derek's chest, not wanting to see. Though I'd already watched it happen, and the memory would be forever imprinted on my brain.

"Look." Derek shifted to grab my face and make me turn to the hunters again. "Look at them!" he snapped in a harsh whisper. "You see what they do? This is why you and Scott need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together."

I shook my head, tearing my eyes away from them as I hid my face in his chest again. "Why? Why did they do that to him? What are they doing?"

Shifting slightly, Derek held me protectively, his eyes still on the humans. "Declaring war."

**Bamby**

 

**Chapter 2**

**Another Werewolf**

**Bamby**

I walked in front of the bleachers on the lacrosse field, on the opposite side of where Scott and Stiles were taking a seat to get ready for practice. The worried looks on their faces told me something was up, which obviously made me a little concerned.

"Scott," I spoke low so no one around me would hear, but Scott would. Perks of having werewolf hearing.

He looked up and across the field, our eyes meeting.

"What's going on?"

"There was another werewolf in the locker room," he told me, also keeping his voice low.

Coming to a stop, I frowned, confused and skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." There was no doubt in his voice.

"Do you know who it was?"

"No. But I'm gonna figure it out."

"How?"

"One on one during practice," he answered as Coach blew the whistle.

"Let's go! Line it up!" Coach ordered, getting everyone to move. "Faster. Make daddy proud."

Watching Scott, I felt my skepticism turn to concern as he slipped into the goals and turned to the other team players. Already I could see where this was going… and it looked like a horrible idea.

Coach blew the whistle again, throwing the ball to the first guy. The aim of the exorcise was to score a goal… but Scott wasn't going to let that happen.

The second the first person stated running, Scott was charging at him. He ran past the defender, and shoved into the runner, knocking them to the ground. As they lay there, he leaned over and _sniffed_ them.

"McCall!" Coach snapped at my brother. "Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal."

"Yes, Coach." Scott nodded as he jogged back into place.

Only when the next person run, Scott did the exact same thing. In fact, he did it with every player.

"Oh, God." Shaking my head, I looked away from my brother as I watched the rest of the team, trying to use my own senses to figure out who it might be.

As my eyes looked over each player, I felt someone else's eyes on me… Following my instincts, my head turned in the direction of the stare and met their gaze.

Derek.

He stood in the tree line of the surrounding woods. No one else would be able to see them, if they even tried to look, but I could. It was like my eyes were glued to him, always drawn to that dark look in those piercing eyes.

The sound of the whistle blowing pulled my focus away from Derek and to Coach.

"McCall!" he snapped at Scott again. "You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die," he warned as Scott got off Danny and moved back into his place. "It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?"

"Yes, Coach."

Choosing to ignore Derek, I looked to the team again, and this time I found what I was looking for.

It was like I could sense the other werewolf's energy. The rage sweeping off them had a distinctive scent. The sound of his hard and heavy breathing hit my ears just as they would if he was standing right beside me. The light growl that rumbled through his chest seemed to vibrate through the ground and towards me.

His name was Issac Lahey. I didn't know him well, but I knew of him. He was a part of the team, so I'd seen him around. Though there was never any reason for me to pay him any attention… until now.

Standing next in line and in front of Stiles, Issac's eyes met Scott's. I looked to both boys and noticed that they could both tell. Scott didn't need to smell Issac, he'd figured it out.

The whistle blew again, and they were off. Running hard, both didn't hold back as they charged into each other, and unlike everyone else, Issac managed to turn himself so he landed on his hands and knees with Scott, instead of on his back like everyone else.

Looking up to meet each other's gaze, from where I could see both pairs of eyes were glowing.

"Crap..."

Coach blew his whistle, snapping them out of it. What followed was the sound of a voice coming through a police radio.

Scott, Issac and I all looked to see Sheriff Stilinski and two other deputies headed towards the team.

"Crap."

…

"His father's dead," Scott told Stiles, who wasn't able to hear Issac and the police talking.

I now stood with my brother and best friend, listening as Coach and the cops talked to Issac, explaining the situation. It wasn't looking good.

The moment I realised what was happening, I tried looking for Derek again, but even before I'd tried searching for him I knew he was gone. I hated how attuned I was to his presence.

"They think he was murdered," Scott added.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head, looking to Stiles. "I'm not sure, why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours," Stiles explained.

I tensed, hearing what he wasn't saying. "Which means he's gonna be locked up during the full moon. And there is no way in hell a holding cell is going to keep him locked up."

Understanding the severity of the situation, Scott turned to the police and Issac as they started to walk away. "Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah."

"He does."

…

I tapped the heel of my boot against a leg of my chair as I sat in class, looking up at the clock on the wall. Time was slowly ticking by. Too slowly. If I wanted to help Issac- which I did, even though it wasn't my problem- then I had to move fast.

"Hi."

A light frown grew on my brow as I turned to the guy next to me. "Hi?"

Looking at him, watching him, it took just a second to realise that he was checking me out. His eyes were trying to subtly look me up and down, and take in my appearance.

Personally, I didn't even bother looking him over much. There was nothing unattractive about him, but there was nothing eye catching either. Just a normal teenaged boy.

But clearly, he liked what he saw.

Maybe it was my new confidence? Maybe it was the fact that between my black knee-high boots and skirt that fell midthigh, there was some skin showing? Maybe it was because the cherry red shirt was tighter than the usual shirts I wore? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that my hair was curling a little today as it hung down my back? Maybe it was because I was wearing some makeup?

Either way, there was something about me that was drawing his attention… and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Part of me liked the fact that I looked good, and that I might get enough attention to draw the eye of a potential boyfriend. While the other part of me felt no attraction or interest to the guy, and kinda wished he'd just go back to his work.

He nodded to my outfit. "That's a new look on you."

The words were like a slap to the face. Derek had said the same thing.

Luckily- for him or me I wasn't sure- the bell rang then.

Grabbing my things, I pushed myself out of my seat before he could even blink. Turning, I made my way out of the room and towards the front of the school, hoping to catch Issac before he was carted away.

Unfortunately, by the time I got outside Issac was already being led into the back of the Sheriff's car. He glanced my way for a moment, but I didn't have the time to read his expression before he disappeared into the vehicle.

Lifting my nose in the air and straining my ears for a brief moment, I didn't even have to turn to know who was rushing out of the doors a second later.

"You're too late. They're taking him to the station," I told Scott as he came to stand beside me.

The car's engine revved then, before it drove away. Not even ten seconds later another car came to stop where it had been. Derek's car.

He wound the window down and looked to Scott and me, sunglasses covering his eyes. "Get in."

"Are you serious?" Scott shook his head at the Alpha. "You did that. That's your fault."

I shifted my weight, popping my hip out to the side. My arms folded over my chest as I gave Derek a pointed look. Scott was right, this was Derek's fault.

Derek sighed, "I know that. Now get in the car and help me."

"Help you?" I scoffed. "Like you helped us?"

"No, I've got a better idea." Scott started down the school steps. "I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house," Derek countered.

Coming to stop next to Scott, my brows creased in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. _A lot_ worse." Leaning over, Derek opened the passenger door. "Get in."

Gritting my teeth, I grabbed Scott's jacket and shoved him forward slightly. "Just, do it."

He climbed into the back seat and I got into the front, before Derek drove off down the road, speeding away from the school.

…

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked Derek as the three of us snuck around the Lahey house.

Technically, we weren't supposed to be here. It was a crime scene. We were breaking the law. But if we wanted to figure out what was going on, and how to help Issac, then we had to do some snooping.

Derek shrugged beside me. "I don't know yet."

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses," Derek answered my brother before giving the back of his head a knowing look. "And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell."

I had to hold back both an eye roll and a chuckle. The first was because of Derek's insistence to guide and train Scott and I in the hopes we'd join his pack, while using that superior Alpha tone he'd recently picked up. The second was because of Scott's reaction. He wasn't aware that Derek had been watching the practice today… but I was.

"You saw the lacrosse thing today," Scott realised, slowly coming to stop.

"Yeah." Derek gave a simple nod.

"Did it look that bad?"

"Yeah," Derek answered again, just as shortly and simply as he lifted a hand to grasp Scott's shoulder.

I tensed at the sight of his hand on my brother's shoulder. The mere thought of him touching him made me twitch with anger. Derek had no right. He wasn't our friend. He wasn't our 'brother'. And he certainly wasn't our Alpha.

Sensing my discomfort, Derek lowered his hand and picked up his pace, moving towards a door that sat under the stairs. Scott and I followed, watching as he opened the door and stood there, waiting for us, his eyes on Scott.

"You wanna learn?" He shrugged as Scott moved to peak through the door and into the basement, shining the light down the stairs. "Let's start now."

Moving hesitantly, Scott stepped into the doorway. "What's down there?"

"Motive," Derek answered as Scott started down. He didn't move though, instead he gestured for me to go first.

With a roll of my eyes, unimpressed by his chivalry and manners, I walked passed him and through the doorway, following Scott down into the dark and dank basement.

"And what are we looking for?"

I didn't think it would be right of me to correct Scott. This was his lesson, not mine. The instant I'd stepped into the basement I could feel the fear and anxiety and rage. I could hear shouts and screams and cries, like lost echoes bouncing off the walls. I could smell the animosity and turmoil. I could sense the abuse.

"Follow your senses," Derek said from the top of the stairs, his words directed at Scott.

As my feet landed on the ground, I took the lead. It wasn't intentional. I didn't mean to take away anything from Scott- if I did. I just couldn't stop myself from moving further into the darkness, both the shadows and the violence.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked, his voice unsure and uncomfortable, as if he could feel everything, but didn't know if he should trust his senses yet.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression." Derek's voice floated down to us, surrounding us.

A free sat off in the distance. It happened to be exactly where my feet were leading me as I continued to fall further and further into the terror of what happened down here.

Coming to a stop by the idle machine, I ran my hand over the lid without touching it. The air above it vibrated with hate and guilt and confusion and fear. My stomach flipped and my heart tightened in my chest, to the point of pain.

Scott stood next to me now, looking at the machine. He could feel a part of what I was experiencing. He could tell something horrible had happened here. His fingers brushed the unlocked padlock resting on the latch that was in place to hold the lid down.

A light flashed on beside us, making both Scott and I jump.

Derek didn't even blink, his eyes on the freezer. Then he looked up to meet Scott's gaze and gave one short nod as he said two simple words. "Open it."

I sucked in a breath as Scott did as he was told.

He took the lock out of its place before grasping and lifting the freezer's lid, revealing the inside of the machine.

Everything I'd sensed before came rushing at my face like a speeding train. It was like it had been locked away, inside the machine, sitting and marinating in the misery and pain and distress that had been soaked into the machine's sides.

Claw marks lined every surface, etched into the metal like scars of horror.

Pulling back, I had to turn and grab onto the foundation of the building for my own support. My head was spinning, Issac's cries for help and screams of fear filling my ears. The wrathful actions, intentions and thoughts of his father swimming around me, taunting me.

Unaware of what was happening to me, Scott continued to focus on the machine in front of him, and the things he could sense from it. "This is why he said yes to you?"

"Everyone wants power," Derek noted simply.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing."

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot."

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter," Derek noted. There was a pause before he went on. "Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out?"

I couldn't deny the fact that Scott's and Allison's relationship caused me worry. It put Scott in unnecessary danger. It could get him killed. It could get both of us killed. It was a risk I wasn't sure how much longer I was willing to let him take.

But for the moment, I was unable to say anything. The force of the past in the room was still whirling around me, sickly strong and powerful. Pressing on my head and chest, suffocating me.

"With me, you learn how to use all of your senses," Derek told Scott, once again trying to explain why we apparently needed him. "With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon."

Derek's words were a reminder to my situation and everything else that was happening outside this room. I lifted my hand, seeing my claws extended. I ran my tongue over my teeth, feeling my fangs threatening to reveal themselves.

Usually I had some semblance of control. But with all the negativity in the room draining me, I could feel my control slipping with each passing second.

"I-I-I can't-"

"Angie?"

"Angela?"

Both Scott and Derek turned to me then, finally realising the pain and discomfort I was in.

"I… I can't. I can't do this." Shaking my head, I grasped the foundation harder, digging my claws into them, feeling the floor tilt underneath my feet.

Hands were there in an instant, grabbing me, holding me up, keeping me steady. Even through the haze of everything, I could tell whose hands they were. Derek's.

Later, I would scold myself. But in that instant, I welcomed his touch and comfort. I was thankful for his help. I didn't want him to let go. I didn't want him to ever let go.

"She can't stay here," Scott noted, somehow understanding what was happening to me. "You have to take her. Get her out of here."

Without a word, Derek wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed me against his side before he began to lead us towards the stairs and the exit, taking each step slowly and carefully for my own sake.

Just when we were about to climb the stairs, Scott spoke up again.

"Wait," he called, getting Derek to pause for a moment. "We're not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent," Scott and I answered at the same time, his voice strong and determined, mine shaky yet understanding.

…

The moment I was out of the basement, I felt better. The second I was outside, in the fresh air, I was fine. So much so, I'd stepped and turned away from Derek, already hating myself for being so weak and needing him so much.

Stiles had picked the two of us up around the corner, and driven us to the police station, where we were now parked, the three of us sitting in his Jeep.

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office," Stiles explained. "The problem is getting past the front desk."

I turned to the window that looked into the front room of the station. Inside was an officer, on duty and moving about, flicking through papers and trying to keep busy. Oh… and it was a woman.

Derek shrugged. "I'll distract her." He reached for his door to get out.

Grabbing Derek's shoulder, Stiles stopped him from leaving the vehicle. "Whoa, whoa, whoa- you? You're not going in there." He paused, seeing Derek glare at his hand which still held the Alpha's jacket. His hand quickly let him go. "I'm taking my hand off."

Once he was free, Derek shifted slightly so he was facing Stiles again. "I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest," Stiles noted.

"An innocent person," Derek countered.

"An- you?" Stiles gave a short and disbelieving laugh. "Yeah, right!"

Rolling my eyes, wanting to stay on point, I spoke up, "What's your plan, Derek?"

"To… distract her," he told me simply, not giving us anything else.

"Uh-huh." Stiles nodded, clearly wanting more- though I knew we weren't getting it. "How? By punching her in the face?"

"By talking to her," Derek elaborated, with a 'duh' tone.

"Okay, all right. Give us a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Stiles asked, before waiting for a response. Of course, he got none. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Derek then shrugged. "I'm thinking about punching _you_ in the face."

"Oh my God." Shaking my head, agitation and impatience growing, I shoved at both of their shoulders. "Let's just get this done, before the Argents get here and kill Issac, or he gets out and kills anyone."

…

Stiles and I waited around the corner, hidden, listening and waiting as Derek walked into the front room and over to the front desk so he could 'distract' the officer there.

"Good evening, how can I help…" looking up from the papers she'd been reading, the officer's words faltered for a moment before she finished her sentence, "you?"

Poking my head around the corner, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Derek smiled. A rare, bright, charming smile. "Hi."

I could barely contain the growl rumbling inside my chest as I watched the two of them exchange conversation.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"Um, I had a question," he started, before hesitating a moment, smile still in place. "Um, sorry I'm a little- a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone-"

"Like me?"

"Oh, I was gonna say 'so incredibly beautiful' but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing."

Stiles grabbed my arm and pulled me along then. With the officer quite clearly distracted, it was easy for us to slip passed her and into Sheriff Stilinski's office.

We moved to the lockbox, both of us knowing where it was because of how familiar we were with the office. I waited a step or so behind, keeping an eye out just in case, while Stiles while Stiles moved to get the keys we needed.

I listened to him enter the code. But nothing followed. He tried again, only this time, something sounded off. He paused a moment, reaching for the edge of the lockbox… the cover slipped into his hand. It was empty inside.

"They're here." My claws extended instinctively. "Stay here. I'll find them."

"Don't you think you should tell Der-"

Before he could finish the sentence, I turned to glare at Stiles, flashing my eyes at him. He fell silent, and gave a nod in surrender, his eyes falling to the ground.

Turning away, I started to follow my senses, letting them lead me in what I hoped was the direction of whoever the Argents had sent. It didn't take me long to pick up the smell of blood.

Following the scent, I moved through the halls, trying to find where the source was coming from… it wasn't until I came to a smear and small puddle of blood that I realised I'd been going in the wrong direction. That I'd been led astray…

It was about then that the fire alarm began to ring.

Running as fast as I could, I moved through the hallways and towards the cellblock. Nearing the doorway, I slid into the room, and came to a crashing halt as I watched a changed Issac grab an officer- who I assumed was the imposing hunter- and throw him against the wall.

Stiles- who hadn't noticed my presence- scrambled across the floor, on his hands and knees, moving to the other side of the room, trying to get as much distance between himself and Issac as possible. But the werewolf still turned to him, as if drawn to the scent of a weak and vulnerable human.

Acting out of pure instinct, I put myself in front of Issac, at the same time as I let my claws and fangs extend, and my eyes glow their golden yellow. I may not have changed to the extent that he had, but I still held a power and aura about me that caused Issac to pause… for a moment.

With his attention now on me, I barely had a second before the wild and uncontrollable werewolf stalked towards me.

I tried to dodge his attack, but he seemed to anticipate the move, his lack of control increasing his animal senses. Moving with ease and great strength, he grabbed and squeezed my throat, before pressing me against the wall. He lifted me off the ground, sliding me up the wall to the point where my toes could barely brush the floor.

Just as I was about to find a way to break free, knowing his tightening grip would soon do some damage, Issac was suddenly pulled away from me.

Derek grabbed my shoulder and held me behind him protectively, as he shoved Issac away, letting a loud and bone shaking roar out. Even I cowered a little, gripping onto Derek's jacket without a thought.

The power and control that vibrated through him made me want to submit completely and absolutely… well, almost.

Issac though, he felt the full force of it. He cowered back and onto the ground, pressing himself against the wall as he tried to hide and make himself as small as possible. All the while he turned back into his human form, the force of Derek's roar scaring his cells back into place.

"How did you do that?" Stiles' shaking voice asked from behind Derek and me.

Still keeping me behind him protectively, Derek turned enough to glance at Stiles. "I'm the Alpha."

**Bamby**

 

**Chapter 3**

**On the Edge**

**Bamby**

I smiled at Scott from across the table as we ate some pesto chicken and pasta I'd whipped up for dinner. Mum was off at work, so it was just the two of us, which meant I could gush about my heroic brother to no end.

"You caught her?"

He nodded, giving a slight shrug as if it meant nothing. "Yeah."

"How'd you know she was falling?"

"I felt it," he explained. "Stiles and I were talking in the locker room after class had ended, and I just got these shakes. I didn't know what it meant, I just knew I had to be somewhere. That someone needed me."

Scott, Stiles and a few other students had gym for their last period today. One of those students was Erica. I wasn't sure what her last name was, but I knew all about her… most people did.

Last year a video circulated around of her during one of her epileptic seizures. It was horrible. The way she shook helpless on the ground as people laughed and freaked out. Within the first twenty second of the video, I'd turned it off. I didn't have the stomach, heart, or guts to watch the whole thing through.

It was cruel to record her like that. But what made it worse was how people started treating her afterwards. Not everyone had known about her epilepsy until the video had gone around, and after that she was avoided like the plague.

Playing with my food, looking down at it, I let my smile slip back into place. "I'm proud of you." Nodding, I brought my gaze up to meet his. "I know you've been struggling a bit lately, and I totally understand, but I'm still proud of you."

He looked away slightly, embarrassed. "Thanks." He smiled back. "I'm proud of you, too."

"Why?" I frowned slightly, confused. "What have I done?"

Shrugging, he continued to look down at his food as he answered. "You sacrifice a lot for everyone else. You always have."

"I just do whatever I have to keep the people I care about safe and happy," I noted, not seeing why that I might be a big deal.

"Exactly." He nodded, as if I just proved his point. "You know… you'd make a pretty good Alpha."

The conversation died after that. We continued to chat as we ate dinner, but then went our separate ways. I stayed at the dining room table to do some homework, while Scott cleaned the kitchen before setting himself in front of the TV.

Yet try as I might, I couldn't focus on the task at hand. I couldn't concentrate on my homework. All I could think about was Scott's words… would I really make a good Alpha?

…

I was just about to head off to bed, when Scott came down the stairs, stopping by the table as I continued to clean up my books and things.

"What are we going to do about the thing Allison and I saw last night?"

Scott had told me what had happened…

While I'd been with Stiles and Derek during the full moon Scott had stayed at the Lahey house and waited for Allison. She's come over, with Stiles' bag of chains, and locked him in the freezer to keep him from changing.

Then she'd gone upstairs, away from Scott, only to be attacked by some reptilian monster with sharp teeth, yellow eyes and a tail.

"I'm not exactly sure what we _can_ do about it," I noted.

"Maybe the Argents-"

"Could maim and kill us for even stepping in their direction?" I gave him a pointed look. "We're not asking them for help. We're not asking _anyone_ or help." We both knew who I was referring to then.

Shaking his head, he sighed at me. "When are you going to start trusting other people?"

"When they stop trying to kill us, threaten us, and ruin our lives." Tucking the last of my things into my bag, I pulled it over my shoulder. "The people I love are the people I trust. I don't need anyone else, Scott."

…

Shoving my books and things into my locker, I was in my own little world, thinking of all the things I had to do today. I knew Scott and Stiles were sneaking off later tonight to spend some time with Lydia and Allison. They'd invited me, but I didn't feel like fifth wheeling… though I didn't feel like being on my own much either.

I couldn't help but feel on edge lately. The more time I was by myself, the more I would think… and somehow, my thoughts always turned to Derek.

"Hey."

Closing my locker slightly, I gave Allison and small, surprised and confused smile as she stood beside me. "Hi?"

"So… Scott told me he invited you to the thing tonight… and he also said you weren't going."

"I swear you can read my mind." I laughed lightly. "Was just thinking about that."

Her smile grew as excitement gleamed in her eyes. "So, does that mean you changed your mind?"

Sighing, I closed my locker completely, and turned my attention to it so I could put the lock in place. "Look, I would love to spend some time with you guys… but it's just not my scene."

"Because of me?"

I jumped a little at her words. "What?"

"I know you're not exactly happy with Scott's and my decision to try to stay together."

"That's got nothing to do with you… kind of. I mean, yeah, it does, I guess." Shaking my head, I turned to give her my full attention. "I don't want you two sneaking around because it puts Scott in danger. Your family already want him dead. If they find out, it's not going to be good."

"They're not going to find out."

"You can't know that for sure."

"We're being really careful," she assured me.

"Accidents happen," I countered. "And when something does happen, and you two get busted, I'm going to take sides… and it won't be yours… and it'll lead to someone getting hurt… and by someone, I mean anyone _but_ Scott. He's my brother. I'd kill for him." My face was straight and serious, my words one hundred percent true.

Her eyes were wide, like a deer in the headlights. She straightened up from where she'd been leaning on the locker, and shifted her grip on her books she was hugging to her chest. "Nothing's going to happen."

"It better not." I shrugged, starting down the hall.

…

As I walked into the cafeteria, mind still trying to figure out how- and if- I should ask Thomas out, I overheard a conversation going on to my left. Looking over, I found Stiles sitting at Boyd's table, talking to the quiet and kind of intimidating looking guy.

"I said fifty. With a 'fa' sound. Hear the difference?" Boyd shifted in his seat, leaning over as he went on before Stiles could answer, "If you can't, I can demonstrate some other words with a 'fa' sound."

Standing there, off to the side slightly, I watched Stiles squirm a little.

"Uh… no, no, no. I think I'm recalling it now." He chuckled. "Maybe I just got it confused with forty." He placed a twenty dollar note above the one already on the table in front of Boyd.

Seeing the indifferent and unimpressed look on Boyd's face, I knew he wasn't going to budge, and I knew Stiles was going to try to convince him anyway. I also knew Stiles couldn't really afford to give up fifty dollars…

Moving towards them, I pulled my purse out of my pocket, grabbed a fifty, and placed it in front of Boyd. "We good?"

He smiled widely as he pulled out a set of keys and handed them over to me.

"Awesome." I smiled sweetly as I took the keys before moving to grab Stiles and drag him away. Once we were at Scott's table, I put the keys in front of him, before taking the seat to his left.

"So, am I picking you both up tonight?" Stiles asked, taking a seat across from Scott and me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Being the fifth wheel to your double date isn't exactly my idea of a fun time."

"We could always find you a date," Stiles offered casually.

Scott shot him a glare, clearly not liking that idea. I wasn't sure why, but it probably had something to do with his need to protect me constantly. He easily forgot that I was the older one and it was my job to worry about him, not the other way around.

"I think I'll pass. Dating isn't really my-"

Before I could finish I cut myself short, my head snapping in the direction of the entrance. An all too familiar smell had hit me… the smell of another werewolf.

The first thing I spotted were the leopard print heels, then long, smooth, silky legs which were barely covered by a tight mid-thigh leather skirt. A white- and once again, tight- shirt hugged a nicely curved and shaped body, and did nothing to hide the black bra underneath. A black leather jacket, bright red lips, eye-popping eyeliner and mascara, and gorgeous blonde locks finished the look.

_Holy shit…_

Smiling, as if she knew exactly how hot she looked, the girl moved to a table, leaned over, grabbed some guy's apple, and took a bite.

A pair of hands slammed onto our table as Lydia glared at the girl. "What, the holy hell, is that?"

"It's Erica," Scott and I answered at the same time.

Still holding the apple, smug smirk still in place, Erica turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

I was on my feet and following her before she even disappeared, Scott and Stiles were behind me in a matter of seconds. The three of us raced through the school, waving through crowds of students, only to follow her out the front doors of the school.

She was already down the stairs, standing by an all too familiar car. Derek's car.

Reaching for the door handle, she flashed us a toothy smirk, before slipping inside. While she settled into the seat Derek turned to give us his own grin, sunglasses covering his eyes, adding to his self-satisfied look.

My jaw ticked as I tensed it, watching as Derek sped off and away. Clenched my hands into tight balls, feeling my claws digging into my skin, I managed to grit out a handful of words to Scott and Stiles.

"I'm not going tonight. In fact… I think I'm gonna go home now."

Without a look to either of them, I started down the stairs and towards the edge of the woods which lined the parking lot. I was aware that I could get in trouble. I was aware of Scott and Stiles calling after me. But I just didn't care.

At that moment, there was only one thing I cared about, and that was running until the I no longer felt like ripping Derek's head right off his shoulders.

…

Mum walked through the front door and came to a suddenly halt. One glance around the living room and she sighed. "What's wrong?"

After I'd come home from school I'd got to work. Scrubbing and cleaning every surface possible, I fought through my emotions by obsessively cleaning. Right now, I was kneeling on the floor, a pair of rubber gloves on my hands as I scrubbed at a stain on the floor.

I felt no need to dance around my problem, so I came out with it straight away. "You ever feel like you're completely and absolutely over someone, but then you see their stupid irritating face and their new girlfriend, or whatever she is, and want to punch a hole in every wall in every building in the universe?"

Dropping her bag by the door, she came over and grabbed the spare pair of rubber gloves before pulling them on so she could help me.

"Tell me everything."

That's all she needed to say before I let loose. Before I got everything off my chest.

"Why can't I just be over him? It's not like I want to be with him again. It's not like I like him anymore. I just… seeing the smug look on his stupidly good-looking face made me want to claw it off. Seeing her arrogant grin made me want to wring her neck. What's she got that I don't? Is she better than me? Does he care about here? Is he-"

"Happy?" mum finished for me. "That's why it hurts, right? Because he's happy, and you feel like he should suffer a little longer after he hurt you."

"Yeah." I nodded, my scrubbing slowing down. "He hurt me. He really did. Thinking of himself, taking what he took, having no consideration for anyone else… he knew we would be over afterwards, and yet he still did it. That stung."

Pausing, she turned to me, sighing again. "It's not going to sting forever."

"I know that, I really do. But it hurts right now, and I have to live with that."

"Maybe seeing someone else will help?"

"No." I shook my head. "No dating. I'm not interested."

A smile tugged on her lips. "Someone else will come around one day, and you'll change your mind."

"Yeah, okay, maybe, but not right now," I noted. "What can I do _right now_? How can I help myself _right now_?"

She thought about it for a moment before letting the smile form on her lips properly. "I bought some more ice-cream."

"Now we're talking."

…

Mum and I had hung out for a few hours. It was nice, normal… human. My mood had elevated quite a bit. She even had me smiling and laughing like nothing had actually happened. But then everything had come crashing down.

I'd opened my wardrobe to put my cardigan away when I saw _it_ sitting there, right where I'd left it. Derek's leather jacket.

He'd given it to me on the night of the formal. The night Peter had attacked Lydia, taken Stiles and I, and killed Kate Argent. The night Allison found out about Scott. The night the Argent's found out about me. The night Derek killed his uncle and took away Scott's chances at being human again.

The words weren't said, but they didn't need to be. We both knew we were over the second he slashed Peter's throat. But in the moment, I'd forgotten about his jacket, and since then I hadn't had the guts to give it back.

Putting my cardigan away, I closed my wardrobe without looking at the leather jacket again. Instead I just turned and crawled back into bed in the hopes of getting some sleep.

But just like every other night lately, I found myself tossing and turning, surrounded by the fading smell of my ex, and the lasting memory of him lying beside me.

…

It was around two in the morning when I snuck into Stiles' room through his window. He was fast asleep, mumbling and twitching away, lying in the middle, right where he usually was.

Creeping over, I pulled his blanket and sheet back before slipping into his bed, trying not to wake him. Of course, my efforts were for nothing.

He sat up suddenly, pulling away from me, unable to tell who I saw in the dark. I could hear his heart racing in his chest out of fear.

Rolling my eyes, I laid myself down, unfazed by his panic. "Calm down, it's just me."

There was a pause where he relaxed, his fear replaced by confusion. "Angie?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

It was my turn to pause, trying to think of an answer. When I couldn't come up with a good lie, I admitted the truth. "I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to sneak into my room and scare the crap out of me?"

"I didn't know where else to go." My voice shook slightly. "My house smells like Derek…"

He tensed out of guilt. I hadn't openly talked about Derek and myself, so of course Stiles hadn't been expecting my response. Not realising why I'd come to him he of course commented harshly and sarcastically, but now that he knew he clearly felt bad for what he'd said.

"Angie, I'm-"

Not wanting to hear his unnecessary apology, I cut him off, "Can you just lay back down and go back to sleep? Please?"

Without a word, he shifted slightly before lying back down. We were face to face, touching here and there. It was warm and familiar and comfortable. Snuggling into his pillow, I felt myself drifting off in a matter of seconds, the promise of a good night's rest lulling me to sleep.

…

I walked around the school hall corner and came to an abrupt stop. Standing a few feet away was Scott… and Erica.

"You know, one good thing about seizures is that I never remembered them." She moved towards him as he walked back. "Until some brilliant jerkoff," she pushed him into the lockers, "had to go and put cameras in everybody's phone!"

Seeing her shove Scott snapped something inside me. Storming forward, I didn't think to care that I was in public or that others could see me. I just moved towards the two of them.

Grabbing Erica, I pulled her away from Scott with more force than what was necessary, and threw her against the lockers on the other side of the hallway. Her back collided with the metal doors before she dropped to the ground.

As she stayed down there I stepped up to tower over her, sneering, a growl lingering behind my words. "Touch him again and you'll regret it."

She just smirked, pulling herself up to her feet, straightening out her leather jacket. "Be careful Angela, someone might think you're jealous." With a toothy grin, she turned and walked away, bumping into my shoulder as she did.

Before I could go after her I felt a strong hand land on my shoulder and pull me back.

"Let me go, Scott."

"No. You're better than this." Tugging, he turned me around to face him. "Don't let her get to you."

Taking a deep breath, I managed to calm myself. "I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced though. "You sure?"

"I'm fine."

…

Scott and I sat at a table in the cafeteria, eating our food, talking some small talk. He was trying to keep my mind off of Erica, and Derek, and the lizard, and the Argents. Everything was imploding around me. If it wasn't for my mum, Scott and Stiles, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to handle it all as well as I was.

"Guys!" Stiles came sliding along the floor, stopping to lean between our chairs. "Do you see that?" He gestured to the table across from ours.

"The empty table?" I asked.

" _Whose_ empty table?"

It was like a slap to the face, hitting Scott and I at the same time. "Boyd's."

Pushing out of his chair, Scott quickly grabbed his things. "I'll go to the ice rink and see if he's there."

"I'll look around campus," I added, getting to my feet as I reached for my bag. "Stiles you should go to his place. Wait there for me. If he's not there we'll look around."

Scott nodded as he three of us started for the exit. "If you don't find him call me, got it?" But Stiles didn't look too sure. "What?"

Coming to a stop, Stiles shrugged. "Maybe we should let him."

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding me, right?"

"It's Boyd, you know?" Stiles looked to Scott. "You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?"

"We can't," Scott told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

"You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word 'sensational' comes to mind." Stiles argued, pulling a growl from me.

"How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott countered.

"Probably better," I mumbled to myself.

Having not heard me, Stiles went on, "All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility."

Scott shook his head. "They all are."

"Mine too… except Erica. The only thing I'll be responsible for when it comes to her, is her murder."

"Besides," Scott went on as if I hadn't said anything, "you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible. Angie too."

"All right, I'm with you." Stiles gave in with a sigh. "And I also gotta say this newfound heroism is making me very attracted to the two of you."

"Shut up." Scott and I rolled our eyes.

"No, seriously. Do you want to just try making out for a sec?" Stiles asked Scott, who shook his head and walked off. Then he turned to me. "Just to see how it feels?"

I couldn't help but grin. "Don't forget to wait for me at Boyd's, okay?" I reminded him, lifting my fist in front of me.

He bumped his fist to mine. "I'll be waiting out the front." With that, the two of us split up as he headed for the school's exit, while I moved further down the halls.

**Bamby**

 

**Chapter 4**

**Paralysed**

**Bamby**

After searching every room, every nook, every cranny, I'd come up with nothing. It was safe to say Boyd was not at school. By the time I'd finished it was getting dark. I was hoping Stiles or Scott would have called me with good news- or any, really- but I hadn't heard from neither of them.

My gut told me to go look for Stiles. I trusted Scott could take care of himself… well, better than Stiles could.

Turns out my gut was right. When I'd gotten to Boyd's I'd found Stiles, knocked out, a lump on his head, in the passenger seat of his Jeep. It had taken a moment or so of shaking and yelling before he finally woke up with a groan.

Helping him sit up, I looked him over worriedly. "You okay? What happened?"

Pressing his hand to his head, he uttered one word. "Erica."

Gritting my teeth, I- surprisingly- managed to keep myself relatively calm. "That's it. I'm gonna kill her."

"Not if I get to her first. She messed up my car." Groaning again, Stiles pushed me away slightly so he could slip out of the car. "It's gonna cost me a fortune to fix." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone.

Frowning, confused, I watched him dial a number. "You calling an ambulance? You better be calling an ambulance."

"I'm calling a tow."

"Stiles, your head-"

"I'm fine. It's just a headache," he assured me. "Maybe you should call Scott, go find him, make sure everything's okay."

"Yeah, there is no way that's happening." I shook my head, folding my arms over my chest. "I'm not leaving your side until I'm sure you're fine."

…

I sat in the waiting room inside the auto shop, wanting to stay away from the mechanic for as long as possible. The whole ride to the shop he'd spent chatting me up and flirting. At first, I had felt uncomfortable, but now I was just annoyed.

Stiles had gone out to ask what was taking so long. Looking out the window in the door now, I spotted him heading back towards the waiting room, clearly agitated. Reaching the door, he grabbed the handle only to pull back, a look of disgust on his face.

Reaching into my bag, I pulled out the travel pack of tissues I carried before getting up and moving to the door. Looking to the handle I found some kind of slime which quickly wiped off, getting a little on my hand as I did.

Grimacing, I moved to throw the tissue in a bin that sat by the desk in the office. "Gross."

"Quality establishment you're running here!" Stiles called back to the mechanic as he stepped inside the office and closed the door. I reached over and handed him another tissue as he looked to a picture of the mechanic on the wall, dressed in a lacrosse uniform. "Figures," he mumbled, using the tissue to wipe the slime off his hand.

Turning away from the picture, I headed over to my bag so I could put the tissues away. But as I went to move I felt something change.

It was like my skin tingled at first. Kind of like when you lie on your arm for too long and it feels weird after… only it was the reverse feeling. Instead of getting better, it got worse. Soon enough I couldn't feel my hands at all. I could see them, I knew they were there, but I couldn't feel them, couldn't move them, couldn't so anything.

"Stiles…" Looking up, I could see him struggling with his phone.

"I can't… I can't…" His phone slipped from his grasp.

Noises from inside the garage had both of us look out the window looking out to the mechanic. At first, I was going to call out for help… that was until I saw a long and sharp clawed hand appear on the side of Stiles' raised Jeep.

Black, possibly dark green scales, covered whatever the thing was. It was on the side of the car, yellow eyes trained on the unaware worker.

"Hey…" Stiles tried calling out to warn to mechanic. "Hey!"

Out of instinct, I tried to move forward, but only managed to fall to the ground, heavy and hard. Stiles was right behind me.

I'd fallen in a spot where I could see right outside the glass door that led into the garage. Stiles was in front of me, but not enough to cover my view of the mechanic who was already on the ground, unable to move just like us.

Then the hoist holding the Jeep up started to descend, slowly, teasingly. I could hear Stiles' struggling to try and call someone on his phone, but it was getting harder and harder to move. The guy was calling out for help, just as frozen. All the while, I was unable to look away.

Heart pounding in my chest, I tried with all my mite to move. To get up. All I wanted as to run out there, save the guy and stop the thing that had done this. But I couldn't. I couldn't move at all anymore.

When the hoist came down and crushed the guy, I was unable to look away, frozen not only because of whatever had happened to me, but also out of terror. All I could do was watch as blood pooled around the mechanic, the sound of his bones breaking a cracking scarring my mind.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, the monster appeared in front of the glass door, its eyes on Stiles and me as it screeched so loud I thought my eardrums would burst.

Then it was gone.

…

I sat on the edge of the back of the open ambulance, Stiles beside me, sitting close. I was obviously shaken by what I saw. I was pretty sure I'd never forget what had happened. But I was fine. Still, I could tell Stiles felt the need to protect me, to be there for me. It was nice. Not needed, but nice.

"I told you, we walked in, and we saw the Jeep on top of the guy," Stiles lied to his father who needed to know what had happened. "That's all," he assured his father, a little annoyed with the questions.

A few officers were working on the crime scene, reporters were already recording, people already gathering. It was pretty hectic.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, watching as Stiles rubbed at the palm of his hand, as if trying to get rid of the last of the numbness.

"Nothing." Stiles shook his hand before leaving it alone. "Can we just get out of here now?"

"Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me…"

Stiles gave his father an accusing look. "You think we're lying?"

"No, of course not." Sheriff Stilinski shook his head. "I'm just worried about the two of you. Now, if you saw someone do this, and If you're afraid that maybe they're gonna come back and make sure you don't say anything about it…"

"We didn't see anything," Stiles insisted.

"Angela?" Sheriff Stilinski turned to me.

"We didn't see anything."

"Can we go now, please?" Stiles asked again.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore from us, Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "Sure. But not in your Jeep. We're gonna have to impound it." When Stiles opened his mouth to protest, the Sheriff cut him off, "Sorry, kid, evidence. I'll see you at home." He then looked to me. "You take care, Angela."

I offered him a small and grateful smile. "Thanks."

As his father turned to walk away, Stiles let out an annoyed sigh before calling out to him. "Well, at least make sure they wash it."

Laughing lightly- though not feeling it completely- I stood from the ambulance and grabbed Stiles' hand. "Come on. Let's call Scott and get out of here."

…

Once Scott pulled up in front of the auto shop, Stiles and I slipped into the car, him in the backseat while I sat in the front next to my brother. We didn't drive off, all three of us knowing a conversation had to be had first.

"You okay?" Scott asked, looking to both of us.

"Fine." I tried to offer him a reassuring smile, but he could see it didn't quite reach my eyes.

"You were right," Stiles started. "It's not like the two of you. I mean, it's eyes were almost, like, reptilian. But there was something about them."

Turning in his seat, Scott looked to Stiles. "What do you mean?"

"You know when you see, like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes, and you feel like you know them, but you just can't figure out who it is?"

"Are you saying you know who it is?" Scott asked.

I shook my head, understanding what Stiles was saying. "No. But the way it looked at Stiles and me…"

"I think it knew us," Stiles finished.

…

Walking up the stairs, heading for our rooms, I pulled my cardigan off and rolled my shoulders, trying to get some of the tension out of my muscles. I was just about to walk into my room, but stopped when Scott started to talk, breaking through the silence that had fallen over us since we'd dropped Stiles off at his place.

"I talked to Deaton."

Hand on the handle to my door, I tensed slightly, wondering what they talked about as I remembered the conversation I'd shared with Deaton. "About?"

"Derek. Werewolves. The Argents. Everything," he answered. "I went there thinking the place would be empty, but instead I found Deaton… and the dead body of a hunter."

Frowning, I pulled my gaze away from the door and turned to meet his eyes. "What?"

"It was lying on the surgery table. Whatever had gotten to it ripped it up. There were claw marks that went from its stomach to its shoulders. Deaton thinks it's the thing Allison and I saw the other night."

"The same thing Stiles and I saw tonight," I sighed.

Standing there, I let my eyes fall to the ground as I thought about the situation at hand. Just when I thought our troubles were gone, just when Kate and Peter were dealt with, we're thrown back in the deep end.

But as I stood there a moment or so longer, thinking it through, something Scott had said suddenly confused me…

"Why'd you go to the clinic anyway?"

He shifted slightly, clearly uncomfortable with the question. But he knew he had to tell me. I'd get an answer out of him anyway.

"I found Boyd at the rink, but Derek, Issac and Erica were already there."

My hands clenched into fists. I didn't even know what had happened yet and I was angry. "What happened?"

Scott stayed silent, everting his eyes from mine.

Taking in his appearance then, I used all my senses to figure out what was wrong. It took all of three seconds to note the fact he was in pain…

Storming forward, I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up, revealing the bandage on his side. Letting go of his shirt, shaking my head, I stepped back and turned away, feeling my anger growing.

"I'm going to kill him." My voice was calm. Scarily calm.

"Angie, I'm fine." Scott stepped closer to me, resting a hand on my arm. "Really. It's okay."

I shook my head again. "No. It's not."

"Why do I have the feeling you're about to do something stupid?"

Looking up, my eyes landed on my bedroom door. It was the last place I wanted to be in that moment. I could still smell Derek in there. Still feel him. With the way I was feeling the last thing I needed was to be reminded of him more.

No, what I needed was space, and time, and a break.

Adjusting my hold on my cardigan, I turned to face Scott again as I slipped my cardigan on. "None of this is fine Scott. But, because I know you're worried about me, I'm not going to do anything."

"Then where are you going?" he asked as he watched me pull my hair out from under my cardigan.

"Stiles'," I answered honestly. "I can't sleep here."

"I get it." He nodded. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Turning, I started to leave. I was just about to walk around the corner when he called out one last time.

"Love you."

Pausing, I looked over to him and gave a slight yet still genuine smile. "Love you, too."

…

"Should we be expecting you again tonight, Angela?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as he poured himself a coffee, standing in the kitchen, looking to me as I sat at the table with Stiles eating some breakfast.

I shrugged. "Not sure, sir. I'm sorry I didn't ask first."

"No, no, it's fine," he assured me. "After what you and Stiles found last night, I understand if you feel safer here." He gave me a kind smile.

What he was saying was not meant as an insult to my mum or Scott. It was because he knew, after everything that had happened with my parents, I saw him more as a father figure than my own father. It was because he understood that sometimes I needed space away from my home.

The fact he was so understanding and nice about everything made me feel a lot better about what was going on. Knowing I had somewhere to go whenever I might need a place to stay, it relieved some of the stress and weight on my shoulders.

"Just don't forget to tell your mum where you are." He gave me a pointed look as he reached over to grab his uniform jacket off the back of one of the dining table chairs. "Now, I'm off to work. I'll see you two later."

I smiled. "Bye Sheriff."

"See ya," Stiles called back with a mouthful of cereal. Once his father was gone and his food was swallowed he looked to me. "So are you really going to leave Derek alone after what he did to Scott?"

Scoffing, I shook my head as I stood and began to gather the dishes off the table. "What do you think?"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing stupid, if that's what you're worried about," I assured him, moving to the sink so I could wash the dishes. "All I'm going to do is talk to him."

"Talk?"

"Yes. Talk."

"Do you really think that's going to do anything?"

"Of course not," I answered honestly as I finished washing the last dish before turning to him. "But at least I can say I warned him."

"And when are you going to go talk to him exactly?"

Pulling my phone out of my pocket I looked to the time on the screen. "I was thinking now." I shrugged before starting to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." He was up and out of his seat in an instant, moving to stand in my way so I couldn't go any further. " _Now_? What about Scott? Aren't you going to tell him what you're doing?"

"No. He'll only try to stop me." It was true, and we both knew it.

"So, what? You're just going to go without backup?" He shook his head, clearly hating that plan. "How are you even going to find Derek?"

"I'm going to follow his scent." Pushing passed Stiles then, I grabbed my bag from where it sat on the floor.

"Angie, what am I supposed to tell Scott?"

Reaching for the handle of the front door, I opened it an inch or so before turning to look at Stiles over my shoulder. "The truth." With that I walked out, already trying to find the scent of Derek or someone from his pack.

…

It had taken a while to actually find and follow the scent, but eventually I found Derek and his pack. They were holed up in an abandoned train station. I could hear them before I was even in the building. The closer I got the clearer the noises were. Derek was training the others.

I heard the sound of something heavy and solid hitting the ground, followed by something else hitting the ground, only this was a little lighter.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" Derek sighed, clearly annoyed.

The next thing I heard had me pause. I was only a few steps away from the door that would lead to the stairs that went down to where they were. But the sounds coming to me then had me stop.

Kissing. Lips on lips. Grunting. Making out. I'm not talking cute little pecks either. What I could hear was something that could quite easily turn hot and heavy pretty quickly.

A different groan followed, this one more in pain as something hit the ground. I realised then that something was Erica… I didn't even try to stop myself from grinning.

"That's the last time you do that," Derek told her, a hint of disgust behind his words- or maybe I was just hoping there was disgust there.

"Why, 'cause I'm a Beta?" Erica asked, not sounding as hurt as I'd like.

"No. It's because I have someone else in mind for you," Derek answered simply.

"Are we done?" Issac interrupted the two. "'Cause I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal."

Stepping forward then, I opened the door and started down the stairs right before I heard the sound of bones breaking and Issac yelling out in pain.

"One hundred and one." I could see Derek now. He was crouching on the ground, Issac's arm in his hands as he twisted the kid into an uncomfortable and painful position, while leaning over him. "You think I'm teaching you how to fight, huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!"

"You sure about that?" I asked, breaking my silence.

Boyd stood behind Erica, who was on the ground by Issac and Derek, all of them a few steps away from the stairs. They all turned to me then, Derek letting go of Issac to stand up, this stance telling me he was ready for anything. That was until he realised it was me. Then he relaxed.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Erica sneered at me.

"Sweetheart, I don't have the patience to deal with your irritating voice today. So, I suggest you shut it, before I make you."

Scoffing, Erica got to her feet, looking me up and down as she put her hands on her hips. "You think you could take me?"

Boyd sized me up as Erica stood next to him, the two clearly itching for me to make a move.

"Back off, Erica." Derek pushed passed her. He moved until he stood between me and his pack. "She's stronger, faster, and smarter than Scott. You wouldn't last ten seconds."

"Five," I corrected. "She wouldn't last five seconds."

"What are you doing here, Angela?" Derek asked, getting to the point.

"What do you think, Derek? You attacked my brother."

"He should learn to mind his own business."

"He was trying to stop you from ruining Boyd's life."

"Is that what you think I've done? Did the bite ruin your life?" A smug grin found its way onto his lips. When I stayed silent he let out a soft chuckle. "Exactly."

We both knew the truth. The bite had given me a new lease on life. I was no longer tied down by the limitations of my chronic asthma. I was no longer the lonely wallflower I'd been all my life. I was no longer background noise in an otherwise noisy world. I was a completely new person, growing into her confidence, and enjoying all the perks being a werewolf offered.

But, still, I didn't think what he was doing was right.

"Just because it's working out for me doesn't mean it'll work out for them. You're putting them in danger. You're going to get them killed." I gestured over his shoulder to the three teens who were listening, but didn't care about a single word I said. "They don't stand a chance in the world you've dragged them into."

"And they stood a chance before?" Turning slightly, Derek gestured to the teens. "Boyd spent every free moment working to distract himself from the fact he was alone. Issac was being beaten by his father. And Erica was suffering because of her epilepsy. So, tell me, are they really worse off?"

He had a good point, and he knew it. As much as I hated the fact that he was going around turning a bunch of teenagers, I couldn't deny the fact that he had picked some that could actually benefit from the bite.

But, like I said, that doesn't make it right.

"You might have saved them from one fate, but don't pretend you don't know they're in serious danger now. The Argents are only going to bring more hunters to town. And they're not going to stop until they kill us all."

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Issac shrugged smugly.

"I don't know." Derek turned to him. "But they're planning something, and you, especially, know that's not our only problem." He directed his next words to all the teens. "Whatever that this is that killed Issac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. And until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you."

Swallowing hard, I looked to the ground, wondering how much Derek knew about last night. One thing was for sure… he didn't know I was there. If he did, he would make me tell him everything I know.

Not wanting to give away the fact that I knew more than he did at this point, I cleared my throat and gestured behind me. "Look, I've got places to be. So, are we all on the same page now? You leave us alone, and we'll leave you alone. Okay?"

Without missing a beat, Derek turned to look at me again. "You know I can't do that, Angela. You and Scott need us as much as we need you."

"I think I'll pass." Turning on my heels, I started for the stairs, walking up and out of there without stopping.

Derek stayed where he was. I could feel his eyes on me, unmoving, watching me until I disappeared.

**Bamby**

 

**Chapter 5**

**Abomination**

**Bambys**

Walking down the school halls, I was deep in my own thoughts, heading for my locker, when Scott started to walk in step with me. I realised he was there long before either of us spoke. We were both too stubborn to break the silence first. Of course, he broke before me.

"Stiles told me you went to see Derek."

"Yes. I did."

"I thought you said you weren't going to do anything stupid."

"I didn't. I just went there to tell him to back off."

"Do you really think he's going to listen?"

"Of course not. But I'm not going to roll over and let him push us around. He's not our Alpha, Scott. He's nothing to us. He has no right attacking and hurting you like he did. Someone had to tell him that."

"But it's not going to change anything. He's still going to try to convince us to join his pack. He's not going to leave us alone."

"I know." I nodded. "But next time he tries to do something I don't like, I'm taking it out on his pack. I might not be able to fight him, but I can do a lot of damage to his teen followers." _Especially Erica_. I really wanted to put her in her place.

Sure, I was jealous. I hated that Derek had moved on so easily. I hated how he didn't seem to care that I was hurting… though, I was doing an okay job at hiding the fact I was hurting.

I was though. Hurting. The tough act was exactly that, an act. Really, deep down, I wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed for a month- or two- and binge on ice-cream while watching sappy romantic comedy so I can yell at how stupid the female characters are. Or maybe I'd watch something gory and scary… that's more realistic.

Out of nowhere Stiles pushed himself between us, grabbed Scott's shoulder and stopped him. "Yes. Seen her grandfather with a book like that."

Understanding what Stiles was saying, Scott's eyes went wide. "Well, does she know where he keeps it?"

Stiles paused for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't know." When Scott just gave him a pointed look Stiles gestured over his shoulder. "I'll go ask her." With that he ran off again.

As soon as Stiles was gone I turned to Scott. "What's going on?"

"When I was talking to Deaton last night he told me the Argents should have this book that'll have information on all the things they've found. Stiles called it a bestiary or something. We think it might be able to tell us what killed the mechanic."

"And because you and Allison can't be seen together, because everyone thinks you've broken up, he's running back and forth to figure out where this thing is."

"Exactly."

"Okay." I nodded, turning to continue for my locker again.

"So," Scott started to walk beside me again, "are you coming to the game tonight?"

"Yeah, of course. I've never missed a game."

"Are you going by yourself?"

Coming to a stop by my locker, I turned to frown at him. "What?"

He shrugged. "I don't know if you've noticed, Angie, but guys are always looking at you these days. A few guys on the team have actually asked me if you're dating anyone."

"So…" turning to my locker, I started to unlock it, "are you asking me if someone has asked me out? Or are you asking me so someone _can_ ask me out?"

"The first one. Definitely the first one."

"Good." Nodding, I started to pull some books out of my locker. "To answer your question, yes, I'm going by myself. I'm not dating anyone anytime soon, Scott. I don't think it would be the best idea. Look at how complicated dating Allison was when she didn't know you were a werewolf."

"Good point."

Stiles slammed into the locker next to mine, barely breathing he was panting so hard. But still, he managed to deliver Allison's next message.

"She says… has to be… office," he groaned.

Rolling my eyes, I reached into my locker, pulled out my old inhaler, and gave it to him. "Take this." Once he took the inhaler I closed my locker. "Ask her if she can get the book. And if she can't, ask what she needs us to do so we can get it." When Stiles didn't move I gave him a pointed look. "Now."

"Can't I have a second?"

"No. Go."

Groaning, he pushed off the locker and hurried off again.

"You're really bossy, you know that?" Scott noted as we watched Stiles disappear.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No." He smiled lightly. "Like I said the other night. You'd make a good Alpha."

…

Walking along the bleachers on the field, I spotted mum already sitting down, a seat saved for me, in the front row where we'd have a perfect view of the game. But before I could head over to get comfortable myself, I had to go see Stiles and figure out if there was a plan to get this bestiary or not.

He was sitting on the bench, dressed in the sports uniform, not in the team's gear. He rarely got playing time, so I understood why he didn't bother putting his jersey on tonight. There was a chill in the air which was too cold for him to be sitting around in shorts and a thin shirt.

"Hey." I offered him a small smile.

Hands in the pockets of his jacket, he nodded up at me. "Hey."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Uh, Allison is bringing her grandfather to the game. She's gonna try to get his keys. Then she'll signal to me that she's got them. I'll get up and signal to you, go over and grab the keys, and meet you over by the parking lot. Then the two of us will go to Gerard's office to find the book."

"And then we'll lock the door and give Allison the keys back, like nothing happened." I nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Just give me a nod when it's time."

"Sure, no problem." He was clearly distracted by the coming game, which amused me, so with a smile I turned and headed for my mum.

As soon as she spotted me heading her way she smiled brightly at me. "I got you some popcorn."

"Heavy on the butter?"

"Of course."

"Perfect." I beamed, taking the treat from her as I sat down on the seat she'd saved for me. Grabbing some popcorn, I was about to put it in my mouth when something caught my eye and pulled a groan from my lips.

Frowning, confused, mum look to me. "Honey?" She followed my gaze, setting her eyes on Boyd and Erica. "Is he…?" She didn't need to finish for me to understand what she was asking.

"No. He's not. But she's the girl who replaced me."

"Really?" Mum sounded surprised. "Erica Reyes?"

"Yeah." I was confused for a moment, wondering how mum knew her, but then I remembered she would have seen her in the hospital quite a bit over the years.

"She looks great," mum noted, without realising what she was saying.

"Thanks," I mumbled, putting the popcorn back into its bag.

"Oh, honey, no. I didn't mean it like that." Mum sighed before she corrected herself, "Look, I know Erica, and she's a nice girl, but whoever this guy is, he made a big mistake when he broke up with you." She smiled at me, lifting an arm to wrap it around my shoulder and pull me closer to her.

I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Thanks, mum."

…

We were dying. The other team was killing us. One of their players was a machine. A monster. An unstoppable force breaking out players down one by one. Soon enough we weren't going to have enough players to actually play. Soon enough we were going to have to forfeit…

Scott could take the guy out. I knew it. Scott knew it. Stiles, Allison, Jackson, we all knew that my brother could win the game for us without breaking a sweat. But Gerard was watching, and so were a few dozen more people. There was no way he could play the way we needed without getting caught out.

We needed a miracle.

Just then another one of our players was knocked down, and knocked out.

The referee blew his whistle.

"Damn it." I sighed, looking away to shake my head.

"Come on!" Coach yelled out, clearly annoyed and frustrated. "Is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate!"

"McCall!" Just then, an agitated Jackson stepped up to my brother. "What the hell are you waiting for? This is the semi-finals. Bring that roid-head into the ground."

"Me? You're the one who said that I was a cheater," Scott reminded him.

"And that freak of nature being on the field is fair?" Jackson had a point… "Do something."

But Scott held his ground. "I can't. Not while Allison's grandfather is here."

I took that moment to look over at Allison and Gerard. I could tell she didn't want to be sitting there with them. I was aware that they didn't have much of a relationship, and she wasn't interested in building one seeing as she now knew of her family's secret and disagreed with a lot of what they did.

Despite all that she was still willing to hang out with the old man. Whatever it takes to help us, I guess.

Sure, I hated the fact that she was still seeing Scott- and he was still seeing her. I thought it was reckless and dangerous and stupid. But I couldn't deny the fact that they were pretty cute together, and she was actually a really nice person.

If it wasn't for all the complications I could actually see myself being friends with someone like Allison- which would be nice… I've never really had friends other than Scott and Stiles, and one of them was my brother…

As if on cue, I looked over to see Stiles getting up and nodding to me. Allison had the keys. It was time.

"Hey, uh, mum… I've gotta go meet up with someone. You mind holding onto this?" I handed her my popcorn as I stood up.

"Yeah, sure. Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I'll just be a few minutes. Shouldn't be too long," I assured her before walking off, heading for the parking lot.

Tugging on my cardigan, I picked up the pace, trying to get passed the lingering people so I could reach a clearing where Stiles would be able to see me. Once I was on the edge of the parking lot I stopped and turned to the people, waiting and looking for Stiles. It didn't take long for him to come over, jingling the keys in front of him so I could see them.

"Great, let's hurry up and do this. I don't want to leave Scott out here by himself."

"Are you worried about the game, Gerard, or Erica and Boyd?"

"All of the above."

We started to walk along the parking lot, heading for the school entrance, but came to a stop at the sound of someone sobbing. Following the sound, we turned to see Lydia sitting in the front seat of her car, crying.

_Great…_

Rolling my eyes, I took the keys out of Stiles hand and nodded towards Lydia. "Go. Make sure she's okay."

He looked surprised and a little unsure. "Really?"

"Really. Go." I nodded. "Just, don't take too long."

Without a word, he gave a short and thankful nod before jogging over to her car.

Shaking my head and rolling my eyes one more time, I adjusted my hold on the keys and headed for the school entrance, hoping I could find the book without Stiles- because I had a feeling he was going to take a moment or two.

…

Rummaging through Gerard's office, I wasn't finding anything that might resemble a bestiary- not that I knew what one would look like. Stiles had described it as an encyclopedia of the supernatural, and seeing as it would have been passed down through generations then it would be old. But there was nothing old or supernatural looking in here.

"Damn it." Pulling out my phone, I sent Stiles a quick message to let him know there was nothing there.

I thought about sending one to Allison, but then I remembered her parents check all her messages and calls and emails and everything… so I decided against it and hoped Stiles would relay the message instead.

Shoving my phone back into my pocket, I quickly put everything back into place, hoping I could erase any evidence of me being here. The last thing we needed was for Gerard to find out someone had broken into his office.

It took a few moments or me to finish straightening up everything. I was almost done, when someone walked into the office.

"Hey, uh… Angie."

Looking up from the desk I found myself look at Stiles. He stood in front of Erica as she held her hand on his neck, her clews digging into his skin threateningly.

"Hurt him and I kill you," I warned her.

"You think you can stop me before I rip his throat out?" She grinned smugly, knowing I couldn't.

Although I didn't want to give in to her, Stiles' life was at risk, I had no choice but to surrender. "What do you want?"

Her grin widened as she tilted her head, enjoying the power she now held over me.

…

Stiles made small noises of pain and discomfort as Erica held her claws on his neck while we walked. I was in front, taking the lead, which was smart on her behalf because if I was behind her I definitely would have taken the chance to pull her away from Stiles before showing her the damage I could do to her.

Unfortunately, I wasn't getting that chance. Instead I was doing as she said, heading for the indoor pools while she and Stiles walked two steps behind me.

The moment Derek came into view, standing by one of the pools, a basketball in hand, I let out an annoyed sigh and rolled my eyes.

This morning I'd been wondering how long it would take him to figure out Stiles and I were at the mechanic's last night. I guess I was getting my answer now.

Coming to a stop, I crossed my arms over my chest as Erica let go of Stiles so he was beside me, before she moved to join Derek a few steps in front of us.

"Derek." Stiles gave an annoyed nod.

"What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asked, getting straight to it.

Stiles answered before I had a chance to, but he didn't give Derek the answer he was looking for. "Uh… several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." He shrugged.

Chuckling lightly, Derek turned his eyes to the basketball in his hand while raising his free hand to reveal his claws which he then used to pierce the ball, flattening it like a pancake.

"Holy God!" Stiles swallowed hard, looking away.

Once again, my best friend was in danger, and I had no choice but to give in in order to keep him safe. "It was some kind of reptile or something. Dark skin, scales, black or green maybe. Sharp teeth. _Lots_ of sharp teeth."

"What else?" Derek pressed.

"Claws." I shrugged, giving him whatever I could. "And a tail. It had a tail."

"Is that enough?" Stiles asked, clearly wanting to get out of there. "'Cause we have places to be." But when Derek gave a pointed look Stiles let out a groan and went on, "All right, fine. Eyes. Eyes are, um… uh, yellowish and slitted." He shrugged. "Are we good?" Neither of them spoke. "What? What, have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what we're talking about."

Watching Derek and Erica, I could see their expressions changing as if they knew what we were talking about. But the longer I watched them the more I realised I wasn't seeing recognition on their faces… I was seeing fear.

Turning, I followed their gaze and found myself staring up at the walkway above us… where the monster was sitting on the railing, watching.

The moment we all looked at it, it let out a screeching cry before jumping to the ground. It went for Erica first, shoving her out of the way and against the wall, hard enough to knock her out.

I pushed Stiles out of the way and behind me in an instant. But before the thing could get closer to me, Derek put himself between us, shoving me away.

"Run!"

While his back was to the monster it slashed out and cut the back of his neck.

"No!" I reached out and grabbed Derek just as he was about to fall to the ground. He was paralyzed, just as Stiles and I were last night.

Speaking of Stiles. He was right behind me, grabbing a fistful of my cardigan to pull me along. "Come on, Angie!"

Taking the hint, I turned and ran as fast as I could, heading for the exit… which was on the other side of the long room, and large pools.

Did I forget to mention I was wearing a thin shirt, thin legging… and heels! Running in heels is usually fine, but on this ground, while carrying Derek? As I rounded the corner of the pool I lost my footing and fell right into the water.

"Angela!" Derek was right behind me.

The instant I breeched the water and took a breath I dived back down into the water to grab Derek. I had no idea where Stiles was, of where the thing was, or if either of them had left the room. All I knew was that Derek was going to drown if I didn't get to him.

As soon as I had a grip on him I started to take us back to the surface, but before I could I heard the sound of something else falling or jumping into the pool.

_Please don't be the monster. Please don't be the monster…_

Taking a deep breath once my head was out of the water, I looked around, trying to see what was in the water with us.

"Angie!" Stiles called out. He was heading towards Derek and I, in the pool.

Part of me was grateful he was the one who had fallen in, but the other part of me had hoped he'd made it out and gone to get help… "What happened?" I called back to him.

"It cut me off. I panicked and jumped in," he answered as he reached us. "Do you see it?"

"No." I shook my head, adjusting my hold on Derek.

"Okay, maybe it took off," Stiles suggested.

But, as if it could hear us, the thing let out another screech that echoed through the room and off the walls.

Derek sighed beside me, giving Stiles an exasperated look. "Maybe not."

…

I had no idea how long I'd been holding Derek up, but it had definitely been longer than I'd been expecting. I thought for sure Scott would have noticed Stiles and I were missing by now. But I guess not. Still, we needed to get out of there.

"I dropped my phone," Stiles broke the silence.

Turning to him, confused, I frowned. "Huh?"

"My phone." He nodded in the direction of the exit. I followed his gaze and saw a phone laying on the edge of the tiles surrounding the pool. "I could go get it…" he offered.

Shaking my head, I adjusted my hold on Derek. "No, you take him, I'll go for the phone. It the thing comes I have a better chance at fighting it off than you do." I had a good point.

Nodding, Stiles moved over so he could take Derek from me, but the Alpha fought back as much as his paralysis would allow.

"No, no, no!" Derek gave me a warning look. "Don't even think about it!"

Stiles roll his eyes. "Could you just trust me this once?"

"No!"

"Angela's the one keeping you alive, okay? Have you noticed that? So, just trust us."

"She can't fight that thing alone," Derek noted. I had a feeling he was right too. This thing looked like it wouldn't go down without a fight… "And you can't keep me up."

"You're worried about drowning?" Stiles shook his head, clearly frustrated. "Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth?!"

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?!" Derek countered.

"Calm down. It's only seven feet." I rolled my eyes, earning a glare from Derek.

"So, that's why she's been holding you up for the past two hours?" Stiles asked.

"Yup," Derek answered simply. "You don't trust me. I don't trust you. But you need me to survive," he told Stiles before looking to me. "Which is why you're not letting me go."

"Okay, sure, you don't trust Stiles, but you can trust me. I can't hold onto you forever, and when Stiles and I were paralyzed it took hours before we could move properly. We need Scott." I looked Derek in the eyes, hoping there was enough of the connection we shared before for him to still trust me. "Please."

It took a moment of two, but eventually he gave in, giving a short and defeated nod.

"Thank you." I offered a small smile as Stiles came over to take Derek from me.

The moment my hands were free I started for the phone. It was a distance away, but I needed to get to it as soon as possible. Luckily for me, I had the stamina and speed of a werewolf.

Nearing the edge of the pool, closing in on the phone, I felt hope rise in my chest. I was so close. Barely an arm's length between me and the tiles.

"Angela!"

The sound of Derek and Stiles calling out my name had me stop in an instant. The second I did I spotted what had them so worried… the thing was headed straight for the phone as well. It was going to try and cut me off.

Knowing we needed the phone, and only had this one chance to actually get it, I started to swim again, giving it all I had.

The second my hand touched the tiles I short out of the water, pulled myself onto the edge of the pool, and reached over to grab the phone.

Claws swatted my way, reaching for me. But I slid back into the water before it could get me, the phone in my hand.

Pushing off the wall of the pool, I put some distance between me and the thing before I waited to see what it would do next- expecting it to come after me. But instead of getting into the pool like I thought it would, it neared the edge and dipped its hand towards the water. The instant it came into contact with the water it recoiled back.

Frowning, I called over my shoulder to Stiles and Derek. "Did you see that?"

"I don't think it can swim," Stiles called back.

Waiting a moment longer, I made sure the thing really couldn't- or wouldn't- go into the water before I turned and headed back over to Stiles and Derek- making sure to keep the phone up and out of the pool as I did.

As soon as I was by them again I managed to dial Scott's number on Stiles' phone while using my legs and single free arm to stay afloat. The phone rang twice before Scott picked up.

"Scott!"

" _I can't talk right now_ ," he shot back before hanging up.

My eyes went wide as I looked to Derek and Stiles. "He hung up…"

…

"I can't stay up any longer. I need something to hold on to." Stiles was struggling. We all were.

We'd been in the pool for hours now. I was cold, tired and sore. Shivering from the lack of movement and freezing water, I tried my best to keep Derek and I up. But he was heavy, and I was exhausted.

"Hey." Derek looked to me, voice gentle. "Hey, you got this."

Shaking my head, I let my eyes drift shut for a second or two. "I can't." My voice quivered, hinting at the tired cry that wanted to be released.

"Yes, you can. Angela, you've got this."

"Derek…" My head leaned forward.

There was a pause. I could feel Derek moving his head around, trying to find something- what I wasn't sure. But I could feel the urgency in the way he moved. "Stiles, over there!" he called out. "Take us over there."

I was too tired to look, but I felt Stiles' hand grab the back of my cardigan before he used all this mite to pull Derek and I along, heading for the edge of the pool.

When we reached our destination, Stiles grabbed my hand and lifted it out of the water. I looked up to see the diving board above us. There was a part I could grab onto that might help keep us up, but I had no strength or energy left… and neither did Stiles. All three of us started to sink…

I thought for sure this was it. This is how I'm going to die. But then, out of nowhere, I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me up.

Taking a deep breath of air, the moment I was out of the water, I looked to see Scott crouching on the diving board, right before he threw me out of the pool and onto the tiles- followed by Stiles and Derek.

Scott let out a roar, warning and angry.

The thing hissed before pouncing towards my brother and throwing him against the wall. Scott hit a mirror which shatter on impact. As he landed on the ground he grabbed a shard to use as a weapon. But instead of pouncing again, the thing paused as it looked to the shard in Scott's hand.

Suddenly it jumped onto the wall, climbed up to the high ceilings, and broke through the large sky light, making a break for it…

…

Standing by the hood of mum's car- which Scott had driven to the school in- Stiles, Scott and I looked to the document that we'd opened from the USB drive on Gerard's keys. It was the bestiary. Problem was, it wasn't in English.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked, very confused.

Hugging Scott's hoodie to me, I groaned. "It's archaic Latin."

"You know Latin," Scott noted, hopeful.

"Yeah, but not _archaic_ Latin," I countered. "I can't read this."

Sighing, Scott pulled back from the laptop. "How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?"

"It's called a Kanima." The three of us turned to see Derek- and a now conscious Erica- walking towards us.

"You knew the whole time," Stiles accused, annoyed.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection," Derek explained.

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott put the pieces together.

"Or who," Derek added.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked, still pretty annoyed- understandably though.

Derek shook his head, shrugging slightly. "Just stories. Rumours."

"But it's like us?" Scott gestured between himself, Erica, Derek and me.

"It's a shape-shifter, yes." Derek nodded. "But it's not right. It's like a…" He tried to find the right word, but before he, could Stiles filled in the blank.

"An abomination."

Sighing, Scott looked from me to Derek. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents," he suggested.

I scoffed at the same time Derek spoke. "You trust them?"

Looking from Derek to me again, Scott shook his head. "Nobody trusts anyone. That's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people! And we still don't even know anything about it!"

Scowling hard, still unconvinced, Derek shrugged. "I know one thing. When I find it, I'm gonna kill it."

The look in Derek's eyes told me he was telling the truth. It didn't matter who the Kanima was, he was killing it. They could be young or old, male or female, innocent or guilty. Nothing mattered now.

"Great!" Stiles broke through the heavy silence that sat between us. "Well, on that note, can we get the hell out of here?"

I adjusted my grip on Scott's hoodie, hugging it closer to me as I offered my brother a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." He nodded back, watching as Stiles and I headed for the Jeep.

As I reached the car I opened the door and began to pull myself in. The moment I was seated I looked over to the others, my eyes locking onto Derek's. Neither of us looked away until Stiles was behind the wheel and driving out of the parking lot.

**Bamby**

 

**Chapter 6**

**Cold-blooded**

**Bamby**

"This is why I hate being older than you guys," I groaned as I walked down the school halls between Scott and Stiles. "I can't be in your classes, and I miss out on everything." Shaking my head as we rounded the corner, I looked to Scott. "So, Jackson knows about the Kanima, Lydia completely freaked out during class, and Derek thinks she's the Kanima so he's probably going to try and kill her. Is that everything?"

"Oh, and Isaac's back in school," Stiles added.

" _Great!_ Do you have any good news?"

"What are we going to do?" Scott was on the verge of freaking out. "How are we supposed to stop them from getting to her? I can't handle them all on my own."

Coming to a stop, I sighed, hating the situation we were in now. I'd been hoping today would be an easy one. I was hoping after all the crap we'd been going through lately I'd finally get a break. But of course not.

"Okay, look. I have a free period coming up. Mr Harris actually likes me, so I'll ask if I can come into your class to use the time for my chemistry assignment. Maybe if I'm there I can help?"

Scott looked thankful, but at the same time he looked doubtful as well. "You can't be there all day, Angie."

"It's the best I can do for now."

…

Earlier during the day I'd gone to the chemistry lab to ask Mr Harris if I could join on of his classes today. He of course had no problem with it, as long as I didn't distract his class- and by his class he meant Scott and Stiles. I assured him I wouldn't, and just like that he said it was fine.

I might have told Scott and Stiles that I would be spending the period working on an assignment, but the thing is… I'd already finished it. So, instead, Mr Harris was letting me help him teach the class. I would be a kind of assistant.

The class would be working on an experiment to test whether two minds are better than one. Everyone would pair off to work at stations, which would be timed so the pairs could change every now and then.

My class beforehand had been on the other side of the school, so I didn't get there until the experiment had already started.

Knocking on the door in front of me, I smiled kindly at Mr Harris through the small window, watching him come over to let me in. As soon as the door opened I walked into the classroom and turned to smile at the other students.

"Class, this is Angela McCall. She has a free period and has offered to spend her time making sure none of you completely fail at this simple challenge," Mr Harris informed the class before laying his eyes on Stiles as if he was saying Stiles was liking to fail. "Miss McCall, why don't you walk around and see if anyone needs help?"

"No problem." I smiled up at him, sweetly and falsely, before turning on my heels to start down the first isle of desks.

Scott sat with Erica at the table to my left, in the front row. The moment I'd walked into the class I'd spotted her hand on his thigh. Still smiling, I came over to stand behind their chairs, and placed a hand on Erica's shoulder.

"Get your filthy paws off my brother," I whispered to her with a clenched jaw, smile still in place.

"Or what?" she asked smugly, as if she thought there was nothing I could do.

With my hand still on her shoulder, I discreetly released my claws and let them dig into her. She flinched and hissed back, but couldn't get away from my grip.

It was my turn to grin. "Or I'll remove them myself."

Her hand fell from his lap then, a defeated look on her face.

Smiling sweetly once more, I nodded to their work. "Great job, guys." With that, I moved onto the next station.

Mr Harris reached over to ring the bell that sat on his desk. "Switch."

One by one, the students stood and moved to the next station, changing partner. I turned my attention to Lydia, hoping someone other than Isaac or Erica would get to her first. Thankful, Scott slid into the chair next to her right before Erica could.

Walking around the room again, I offered my help to everyone, while keeping my attention focused on the real problem in the room. I could sense the tension. I could sense Isaac and Erica watching me. I could sense the panic radiating off Allison, Scott and Stiles. Everyone else in the room was completely un aware of the silent war going on.

Coming to the front of the class, I smiled- genuinely- at Stiles, while ignoring Isaac. "Everything cool?"

"No," Stiles grumbled, shooting Isaac a glare. "They're gonna kill her, Angie."

Isaac turned to smirk at me, his expression telling me that's exactly what he was planning to do, and he was pretty excited about it.

Tilting my head slightly, I shrugged. "They can try."

Raising an eyebrow, Isaac scoffed, "You think you can stop us?"

"Why don't you ask Derek?"

He leaned forward in his seat, moving closer to me, his smirk growing. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" He turned his head towards the window.

Following his gaze, I looked through the glass and out to the distant parking lot. There, on the edge, by the tree line that led into the woods, was Derek, leaning against his car.

Our eyes locked in a second. We held each other's gaze, an unreadable expression on each of our faces. Both of us knew what was going on, and both of us knew what the other was willing to do. He was willing to do anything as long as he kills Lydia. I was willing to do anything as long as we save her.

Once again, Mr Harris rang the bell, but before any of us could react and get to Lydia first, Isaac slid into the chair next to her.

Stiles moved to stop him, but Mr Harris grabbed his shoulder and put him down in the seat next to Scott. "If you're trying to test my patience, Mr Stilinski, I guarantee it'll be a failing grade."

The next twenty or so minutes dragged on. It was excruciating, not being able to stop Isaac from doing anything to Lydia. He could do something so small and subtle, and there'd be no way for me to stop him without causing a scene.

 _This is not good_ …

Moving around the room again, I made sure everyone was on track and doing what they were supposed to. I was helping out two guys when I heard Erica and Allison's voices over everyone else's.

Smug smirk in place, Erica turned to Allison as they sat together. "I have to say, you guys are cute together." She glanced over at Scott for a moment. "But you know… I've always had this feeling like I'm a little psychic." She chuckled lightly. "And I just don't think you're going to last."

Allison nodded. "You think you can hurt me by sliding your hand up his thigh?"

"Would you like it better if it were your thigh?" Erica reached over to place her hand on Allison's thigh, her claws out. Smirk still in place, she turned to look at me as if she'd known I was watching this whole time. "Come on, Angie," she spoke low so only I could hear her. "Girl fight in lab? It'll be hot!" She dug her claws into Allison's thigh, causing her to flinch.

Having had enough of her, I stormed forward, not caring that I was in the middle of a crowded class room.

Claws extended and eyes glowing, I grabbed her arm and tore it away from Allison, before baring my fangs at her.

The bell ran once more.

"Time," Mr Harris called, reminding me of where I am. As he went on- completely oblivious to our little fight- I retracted my claws and fangs, trying to calm down. "If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now, for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy… you can eat it."

As everyone grabbed their crystals, my attention was still on Erica. That was until Scott yelled out.

"Lydia!"

Everyone looked to my brother, while I looked to the strawberry blonde girl, sitting in the front row, next to Isaac, a clear and perfect crystal held between two of her fingers. It looked like a completely innocent scene to everyone else, but as I looked closer to the crystal I could see that it wasn't as perfect as I first thought. No, there was something on it. Some kind of liquid.

"What?" Lydia looked to Scott, embarrassed and confused.

Knowing there was nothing he could do, Scott shook his head and sat back down. "Nothing."

Shrugging, Lydia brought the crystal to her lips, and took a bite.

It was done. They'd tested her with the venom, and nothing had happened. She was the Kanima… and Derek had seen the whole thing.

…

Scott, Stiles, Allison and I hurried into Coach's office while no one was watching so we could figure out what our next move was.

Closing the door behind us, Scott sighed, "Derek's outside waiting for Lydia."

Leaning on Coach's desk, Allison looked to my brother. "Waiting to kill her?"

"If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes, especially after what happened at the pool." Scott nodded.

"So, yes, he's going to kill her. We all saw what happened in class," I started. "The venom did nothing to her. She's the Kanima."

"No." Stiles shook his head, still not believing it's her. "She's not a monster. Just because the venom didn't affect her doesn't mean she's the one that's been going around killing people."

"It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her," Allison noted, understanding where I'm coming from- to a point. "So, either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

"I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school." Scott had a good point.

"What about after school?" Allison asked, also having a good point. "What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"

"By 3:00?" Stiles didn't look too confident with that idea.

"There could be something in the bestiary," Allison suggested.

I shook my head, having already tried to look through it over the last few nights. "None of us can even read the thing. How is that supposed to help us?"

The look on Allison's face chance as if she was suddenly hit with an idea. "Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it."

"I can talk to Derek," Scott offered, "maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her."

"Or give us some extra time." I shrugged. "Either is good."

"You're coming with me," Scott said without even looking my way.

I scoffed. "Excuse me?"

Turing with a sigh, he went on, "If anyone can convince Derek to change his mind, it's you."

"And why is that?"

"Because you two dated," Stiles answered, as if to say 'duh'."

"No." I shook my head. "We trained and made out. That's it." It wasn't, but they didn't need to know that. "And even then, he didn't listen to me. So what makes you think things have changed now?"

"Still, two werewolves are better than one." Scott shrugged.

"And one is better than none," I countered. "Don't you think one of us should be with Lydia."

But Scott wasn't letting it go. He had a plan and was determined to see it through. "We have until the end of school. She'll be safe until then. _I_ need you now."

Groaning, I gave in, knowing the other two were only going to start ganging up on me- and we were wasting time. "Fine. I'll go with you."

"Thank you." Nodding, Scott turned back to Stiles and Allison. "If anything happened, you guys let us handle it, okay?" He gestured to himself and me.

Allison looked confused- and a little offended. "What does that mean?"

"It means you can't heal like we do," Scott told her. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

Rolling her eyes, Allison pushed off Coach's desk, reached for her bag, before pulling something out. "I can protect myself," she assured us, holding a mini crossbow in her hand now. But Scott still didn't look too sure. "What? Did something else happen?"

Looking my brother up and down, using all my senses, I could tell the answer was yes. Something had happened. What? I had no idea. But it was obvious he wasn't going to tell us. At least not right here and now.

But I would get the answer out of him. One way or another, I would find out what's bothering him.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." He meant it, too. If anything happened to Allison, it would kill Scott. "Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me, okay? I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can."

They stood close, barely inches apart. Stiles and I stayed back and silent, wondering if our presence was really appropriate for a moment that felt a little personal…

Now was not the time for touchy-feely moments. The longer we took in here, the less time we had to help Lydia.

Clearing my throat, I interrupted Scott and Allison, pulling their attention to me. "We gotta go."

Nodding, Scott pulled back from Allison and moved to join me by the door. We were just about to leave when the sound of the crossbow going off had Scott quickly turn and reach out to grab the arrow that had been a breath away from hitting me in the head.

Stiles froze, jaw hanging open and eyes wide with guilt… crossbow in hand. "Uh… sorry. Sorry. It's a sensitive trigger on that."

…

Walking onto the field, right next to Scott, we headed towards Boyd as he stood in the middle of the open area, looking as smug as Erica and Isaac had in class.

Not wasting time, Scott called out to him while there was still space between us. "We wanna talk to Derek."

"Talk to me," was Boyd's only response.

I rolled my eyes, patience well and truly gone. "If I wanted to talk to the help, I'd find someone who can actually help."

"We don't want to fight," Scott assured him.

Looking us both up and down as we came to stop a few steps away from him, Boyd gave a short chuckle. "Good, 'cause I'm twice the size of you."

"True." Scott nodded. "Really, really true." He looked to me, our eyes locking as a silent message passed between us. "But you wanna know what we think?" he asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Boyd.

A grin slipped onto my lips. "We're twice as fast."

Before Boyd could react, Scott lunged out, knocking the bogger guy to the ground in seconds. I was right there, pulling Scott up and back to his feet so we could stand over Boyd. He might be bigger than us, but that doesn't mean he could fight us both off.

"She failed the test." Derek came out of nowhere, standing a step behind Scott and me now.

"Yeah, which doesn't prove anything," Scott insisted. "Lydia's different."

"I know," Derek shrugged, "at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake."

There was no way we were going to change Derek's mind. Scott and I both knew that. But there was no way we could just let him do what he wanted either. "We're not going to let you kill her."

Derek looked to Boyd, a smile growing on his face. "Who said I was going to do it?"

 _Erica and Isaac_.

Scott and I came to the same conclusion at the same time. We moved together, turning to make a break for the school in the hopes that we could get to Lydia and the others before Isaac and Erica could.

But before either of us could move, Boyd lunged at Scott, knocking him to the ground at the same time Derek reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me to him and stopping me from running.

Anger pumped through my veins. At Erica and Isaac for being so stupidly blind and following Derek so easily. At Boyd, for attacking my brother. At Derek, for being strong enough to keep me from saving someone who needed my help.

Sighing, Derek shook his head at us. "I don't know why you two think you have to protect everyone now, but even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again, and next time, it's gonna be one of us."

"What if you're wrong?" Scott asked, still on the ground.

"She was bitten by an Alpha. It's her." Derek sounded so sure…

I had to admit, I thought it was Lydia as well. Only difference was, I didn't want to kill her because of it. She had no idea what she was, or what she was doing.

"You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us," Scott argued.

"But it is!" Derek snapped, frustrated. "We're all shapeshifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

"What reason?" Scott and I asked at the same time. Though he was more curious and I was more annoyed.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are," Derek answered as he let go of my arm- finally. "Even Stiles call her cold-blooded."

Now free, I moved to help Scott to his feet.

The moment he was standing again, he shook his head. "What if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?"

"No one's immune," Derek insisted. "I've never seen it or heard of it. It's… it's never happened."

"What about Jackson?"

 _What?_ I gave Scott and confused frown, not sure where he was going with this.

Ignoring me, he went on, "That's why you tested him, isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?"

"Scott-"

But before Derek could cut him off completely, Scott kept going, "Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened, right? And you have no idea why, do you?"

I looked from Scott to Derek, wondering if this was all true. Had he really bitten Jackson? Did he do it to start his pack? Or did he do it to kill him? Did he test Jackson already? Did the venom not work on him either?

Sighing, Derek answered Scott's question, "No."

"Well, I have a theory," Scott started. "Lydia's immune, and somehow she passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right."

"No!" Derek shook his head, not willing to give in so easily.

Maybe I was wrong? Maybe Scott and Stiles were right? Maybe Lydia really wasn't the Kanima? I hadn't known about Jackson, but now that I did it brought up a lot of questions I thought I had answered before.

"You cannot do this!"

"Look, I can't let her live!" Derek yelled back. He looked to both Scott and me. "You should have known that!"

"We were hoping we could convince you, but then…" Scott glanced over at me as I kept my eyes on Derek.

"We weren't counting on it."

The whole time we'd been here with Derek and Boyd, Stiles and Allison had been taking Lydia all around the school spreading her scent to confuse anyone trying to follow them. Hopefully, by now, they'd have her off the school grounds- or almost at least.

…

Just in case someone was following us, Scott and I had split up. The instant Derek realised we'd been playing him- to a point- he and Boyd had left to go find Lydia themselves. That meant we only had a little bit of time to get to her and the others first. But even then, we didn't have much of a plan to keep them from her forever.

Allison had left me her car keys. She'd gone in Stiles' Jeep to stay with Lydia, and because of the urgency of the situation she knew I was going to need a ride home.

Speeding down the road, I neared my house, seeing Stiles' Jeep already parked out the front. _Thank God_. Slamming on the brakes behind the Jeep, I jumped out of the car as fast as possible.

"Stiles!" I called, nearing the front door. I could hear someone moving about inside before the door opened, revealing Stiles and Allison. "Where is she?" I asked once I realised Lydia wasn't with them.

"Upstairs," Stiles answered as he closed and locked the door behind me.

"With Jackson," Allison added.

I paused and turned to frown at her, confused. "Jackson's here?"

She nodded in response.

"Where's Scott?" Stiles asked after wedging a chair against the door.

"He should be here soon," I assured them. "We split up to spread our scent. We were hoping it would give us some extra time."

"Extra time for what exactly?" Stiles looked between Allison and I. "What is the plan here?"

We all shared a silent and questioning look, hoping someone had come up with something. But we all knew there was no hope. Scott and I could handle Erica, Isaac and Boyd easily, but Derek? An Alpha? There was no way in hell we could out fight, smart or run him long enough to make sure Lydia stayed alive.

…

I bent down as I looked out the window on the left side of the door, while Stiles stood over me and looked out as well. Allison was on the right, stepping back and pulling her phone out. The moment Derek and the others showed up outside in my front yard the urgency of the situation skyrocketed.

Scott wasn't here. It was dark, hours had passed, and he still wasn't here. That was bad. But now that Derek was waiting out the front, looking for his opportunity, things were going to hell pretty quickly.

I could fight off two Betas at once. But three and an Alpha? Yeah, I stood no chance. Stiles and Allison might be able to help, but honestly the best thing they could do if crap hit then fan was to grab Lydia, make a break for it, and leave me to hold the others back.

Looking through her phone, Allison quickly dialed Scott's number. "It's me," she told him the moment he answered. "You needed to get here now. Right now." There was a pause where I assumed Scott was talking before she hung up and turned to Stiles and me. "He's coming now."

"Yeah… I don't think he's going to make it in time," I noted, looking out the window to the others again.

They were watching the house. I knew they knew we were there, at the door, watching them. They were just waiting for our guards to be down long enough to get in the house and grab Lydia… or, well, kill her.

Both Allison and Stiles moved to look out the windows as well. They knew I was right. It was only a matter of time before the other got in. Turning, Allison reached for her bag on the ground and pulled out her crossbow.

"How's your training going?" I asked, both out of genuine curiosity, and hope that she might be of some kind of use with that thing.

She gave me a look that was both reassuring and disheartening. She wanted to help, and she could, but only to a point. If I couldn't fight them all off, there was no way she could…

…

In the corner of my eye I could see Allison fiddling with her phone, fighting with herself, trying to make up her mind. I could see she was struggling with something… with everything.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I think… I think I have to call my dad," she admitted, looking down at her phone.

Stiles pushed away from the window to turn to her. The look on his face made it clear that he thought that wasn't the best idea. "No, but if he finds you here, you and Scott-"

Allison cut him off, knowing what he was going to say, "I know. But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to _kill_ Lydia," she noted, still looking at her phone, trying to make her mind up.

Stiles sighed, thinking it over for a moment before speaking up again, "I got an idea."

"I'm all ears." I nodded, ready for a plan.

"Just shoot one of them." He gestured to Allison's crossbow.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?"

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it." Stiles shrugged. "Or at least give it a shot, right?"

Allison's jaw hung up in shock, but the more he spoke the more convinced she seemed. Nodding, she looked out the window again. "Okay."

"Look, they don't think we're gonna fight… well, they probably think Angie will, but we all know she can't beat them all. So, if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off."

I shook my head, unconvinced. "I don't know…"

"Just shoot one, Allison."

"Which one?"

"Uh… Derek." Stiles nodded. "Yeah, shoot him. Preferably in the head."

I had to fight back a glare then, reminding myself that I had no feelings towards Derek whatsoever. "Not Derek. He'll catch the arrow without breaking a sweat. All you'll do is make him mad."

"Okay, uh…" Stiles shrugged. "Just shoot one of the other three then."

"You mean two."

I frowned at Allison. "What?"

Stiles quickly moved back to the window to look outside. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

"What?!" I squeezed passed him to look outside as well, and sure enough Isaac was gone.

Suddenly Allison was grabbed and thrown into the living room. Isaac moved toward me then, a smirk on his face as if he'd been waiting for this moment all day. But before he could grab me Stiles threw himself between us.

Isaac swatted him away like a fly. "Let's see how tough you really are." He grinned, looking me up and down, fangs and claws extending as his eyes flashed golden yellow.

Letting my own claws and fangs out, I felt the wolf inside me rumble. "Bring it on."

We both lunged at each other at the same time. He was stronger and bigger, but I was faster and lighter. Using all my weight, I jumped on him and threw my head into his. He stumbled back, dizzy.

But he recovered quickly, throwing me off him and against the wall. It did nothing more than knock some wind from my lungs. Other than that, I was right back at it.

We danced for a while, both of us getting in a fair amount of hits. Furniture broke here and there, and both of us bleed every once in a while. But in the end, I was the one to come out on top.

The moment I found my opening I attacked. Claws out, I dug them into his back, as deep as possible. He let out a pained cry and fell to his knees.

Someone else came out from around the corner then. Scott.

"You got this?" I asked him, knowing one of us had to get upstairs before one of the others got in the house.

He gave a sharp nod, stalking towards Isaac, claws extending. "I've got it."

Trusting that Scott could keep Isaac down here, I headed upstairs.

**Bamby**

 

**Chapter 7**

**Jackson**

**Bamby**

Hurrying towards Scott's room, I threw the door open in time to see Allison by his window, an arrow in hand as she held it under some dripping venom that was on the window frame.

"Where's Lydia?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"In the bathroom. I told her to lock the door."

"Both?" I hoped she'd known there was one that led into Scott's room, and one that led into mine.

"Yeah."

"Good." I nodded, locking Scott's door- though I knew it would do nothing more than give us one maybe two seconds extra. "You got a plan?"

"Kind of." She shrugged, pulling away from the window before she came over to stand next to me, in front of the bathroom door. Once she stopped by my side she carefully fixed the arrow into place on her crossbow without touching the venom.

Suddenly Scott's bedroom door was kicked open.

Erica stepped in and took one look at us, a grin on her lips. As her eyes landed on the crossbow in Allison's hands she chuckled lightly. "Hmm… this might make me sound like kind of a bitch, but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend. I bet it's a pretty sick rush of power." She took one step forward. "I think I might try it with Scott." She laughed again. "You know what, Allison? I don't think it's gonna be that hard. Because why would he be waiting around to steal ten minutes with you, when he can have me anytime he wants?"

Having heard enough, Allison pulled the trigger on her crossbow and released the arrow.

Erica caught it _just_ before it could hit her. She laughed again. "You didn't really think that would work, did you?"

Allison and I both shared a look, our own grins forming.

"Actually…" I turned to Erica again.

"I did." Allison shrugged.

A look of realisation crossed Erica's face before she looked down at her hand to see venom covering both the arrow and now her palm. Then, within two seconds or so, she dropped to the ground, paralysis hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Chuckling lightly, Allison lowered her crossbow and moved over to crouch by Erica as she lay face down on the floor. "I thought you were psychic. Bitch."

Still grinning, I walked over to stand next to Allison as she straightened up, the two of us smugly looking down at Erica. Then we turned to each other, feeling pretty proud of ourselves in that moment.

Reaching down, I grabbed a fist full of Erica's jacket and started to drag her out of the room and down the hall. Allison was right behind, following as I dragged Erica all the way down the stairs.

The second we were on the first floor Scott stopped fighting Isaac and turned to us. He and I shared a look. I nodded to him, which was all he needed. Turning back to Isaac- who was barely conscious- he gave one last final blow, knocking the other Beta out.

Hurrying for the front door, Stiles opened it for Scott and me as we carried Erica and Isaac over. Once the door was opened we threw them out and onto the lawn, right by Derek's feet.

Stepping onto the porch, side by side, Scott and I stood tall and confident, letting Derek know we weren't going to make this easy for him. Stiles and Allison stood behind us, letting everyone know they had our backs.

Derek tore his eyes from his Betas that lay by his feet, and looked to us. "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me. You're not Omegas. You're both already Alphas, of your own pack." A smirk found its way onto his lips. "But you know you can't beat me."

"We can hold you off until the cops get here," Scott countered just as the sound of sirens ringing in the distance hit our ears.

Derek's smirk fell as he realised we were right. He wasn't getting into the house, or to Lydia, not tonight. No, tonight we won.

Well, at least that's how it seemed...

Something on the roof caught everyone's attention then.

Hurrying off the porch with Stiles, Allison and Scott, we looked up at the roof and found the Kanima. It paused, as if knowing we were watching. Turning, it looked to each of us before letting out an ear-piercing screech. Then, it hurried off, disappearing into the night.

"Get them out of here," Derek told Boyd, gesturing to Isaac and Lydia. It was clear he was about to go after the Kanima, but before he could someone else ran out of the house.

Lydia.

She stopped on the porch, fear and confusion plastered on her face. "Would someone _please_ tell me what the _hell_ is going on?"

Everything happed at once.

Derek ran off after the Kanima. Allison quickly ushered Lydia to her car. Boyd gathered Erica and Isaac into Derek's car- which was parked down the road. While Scott, Stiles and I piled into the Jeep and raced after Kanima.

We needed to get to it before Derek. Before he could kill it. Unlike him, we knew it was an innocent. Unlike him, we now knew who it was.

Jackson.

…

Stiles was speeding down the road in the warehouse house district when he had to come to a screeching stop. In front of us, blocking the path, were road spikes.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked, an urgency in his voice.

Unbeknownst to him, Scott was already jumping out of the car and chasing after the Kanima on foot.

I climbed over and into Scott's spot, turning to Stiles quickly. "Reverse and find another way. _Now_."

Doing as I said, without hesitating, Stiles slammed the car into reverse and got us the hell out of there.

Scott and I didn't need to talk to know what we had to do. We also didn't need to talk for us to realise the same thing. The Kanima had no scent, which was going to make it hard to follow. So, as long as he stayed with it while on foot, Stiles and I would be able to go around and find them again. All I had to do was follow Scott's scent.

…

We found Scott hanging around the corner of an alleyway and club. Stiles and I- unintentionally- snuck up beside him, trying to stay quiet so we didn't scare the Kanima off- wherever it was…

As Stiles neared Scott my brother turned suddenly and jumped before getting ready to attack. He clearly hadn't heard us coming and didn't realise it was us.

Stiles lifted his hands in the air. "Wait, wait. Sorry, I'm sorry."

Relaxing, Scott let out a breath before he looked around the corner to the line of people waiting to get into the club.

I stood beside him, looking around as well, trying to spot where the Kanima might be. "Where'd it go?"

"I lost it." Scott shook his head.

"What?" Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulder and turned him. "You couldn't catch his scent?"

"I don't think he has one," Scott noted as I nodded in agreement.

"All right, any clue where he's going?"

"To kill someone," Scott and I said at the same time. He sounded more matter-of-factly, while I was a little more sarcastic.

"Ah!" Stiles nodded. "That explains the claws and the fangs and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now." When Scott gave him an exasperated look he simply shrugged. "What? Scott, come on. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my own defense."

"Just help me find it," Scott told him, wanting to get back on track.

"Not 'it'. Jackson," Stiles corrected.

"We know that," I assured him. "But that doesn't change the fact that he is more than likely going to _kill_ someone tonight."

"Does he know that?" Stiles had a good point. "Does he know anything? And did anybody else see him back at your house?"

Scott sighed, "I mean, I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway."

"Yeah, but that's just the thing. How did he pass the test?" Another good point from Stiles.

Luckily for us, I'd already been thinking that over. "The Kanima doesn't have a scent, but Jackson does, right? And Jackson doesn't show signs of having any supernatural abilities, right? So, maybe they're two completely different things in one body," I suggested.

Stiles nodded. "Derek said a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom. So, when's the Kanima not the Kanima?"

"When it's Jackson," Scott answered, catching up to what Stiles and I already figured out.

Turning back to the dwindling line of people heading into the club, I sighed, "That doesn't help us now though. We still don't know who he's going to kill. Or if he's even here."

"Uh…" Stiles spoke up, "Dudes." Scott and I turned to see him backing up and looking to the roof of the building.

Walking over to stand with Stiles, Scott and I looked up just in time to see the Kanima slip into the building…

"See that?"

"He's inside," Scott stated the obvious.

"What's he gonna do in there?" Stiles asked.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"I know who he's after."

Stiles looked to Scott. "What, how? How? Did you smell something?"

Scott nodded as his eyes stayed glued to the line of people. "Armani."

Following his gaze, I felt my stomach drop. At the front of the line, heading for the doors right now, was a familiar face. Danny.

Without skipping a beat, I moved further down the alleyway and towards a side door that would lead into the club. Scott and Stiles were right behind me, understanding the urgency of the situation.

Reaching the door, I tried for the handle, but it was locked.

Stiles groaned, as he started to look down the alleyway for another way in. "All right, maybe there's, like, a window we could climb through, or some kind of…"

Before he could finish I gripped the handle tighter and broke it off the door without breaking a sweat. It was like snapping a twig in half.

"… handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength." Stiles shook his head at himself. "How did I not think of that one?" he asked, following Scott and I into the club.

…

The music was loud. People were dancing everywhere. Drinking, laughing, having a great time. It was a pretty contagious atmosphere… until I realised I was one of only a handful of females in the entire building.

"Dude, everyone in here's a dude," Scott noted, talking loudly over the thumping music. "I think we're in a gay club." He turned to Stiles and me.

I still stood next to Scott, but Stiles on the other hand… he was currently being surrounded by some drag queens.

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" Stiles remarked sarcastically.

Chuckling lightly to myself, I shook my head before nudging Scott's arm. "Let's just find Danny, okay?"

Nodding, he followed me as I headed for the bar, Stiles not too far behind.

Once we reached the bar Stiles stepped forward and nodded to the bartender. "Three beers."

I shook my head. "Nothing for me, thanks."

"IDs." The bartender asked the boys, who reached for their wallets and pulled out their fake IDs. One look at them and the bartender was clearly unconvinced. Chuckling lightly, he handed the IDs back. "How about two Cokes?"

"Rum and Coke? Sure." Stiles nodded.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to show how amused I was. "Just get them two Cokes," I told the bartender, handing him some money.

Stiles shrugged. "I'm driving anyway."

A moment later the bartender came back with two drinks and a smirk on his face that was directed to my brother. "That one's paid for," he noted before nodding over his shoulder to another guy at the end of the bar.

The guy raised his own glass towards Scott and smiled.

Unable to stop myself, I laughed at my brother's embarrassment and awkwardness. Then I looked to Stiles, who actually seemed offended that he wasn't the one getting some attention.

Leaning forward, I placed a kiss on his cheek. "They just think you're here with me." I winked at him.

Blushing, he grabbed his drink with one hand, while the other moved to rest on the small of my back. "That's fine by me."

The three of us turned to lean against the bar and face the dancefloor were dozens upon dozens of men were dancing to the upbeat music. Strobe lights and disco balls completed the look, reminding me why I didn't go clubbing… it was way too loud and intense.

"Hey, I found Danny." Stiles moved his hand from behind my back so he could point him out in the crowd.

"I found Jackson," Scott added almost instantly, his eyes trained on the dark and high ceiling.

Looking from Danny to the Kanima, we could see its focus was trained on Danny. Crawling on the ceiling, it neared him, looking as if it was almost ready to make its move.

"You get Jackson. We'll get Danny," I told Scott as I grabbed Stiles' arm and dragged him into the gathered crowd on the dancefloor.

Trying to move through the dancing and tightly fit group of people between us and Danny was a feat I wasn't sure I could beat in time. The closer I felt I got to him, the more people seemed to block my path.

Stiles was a step or so behind me, struggling a little more. He called out to Danny in an attempt to get his attention. But he didn't stand a chance over the loud music.

As much as I wanted Scott to get to Jackson first, I had a feeling there was nothing he could do to actually stop him. So far, our attempts to stop the Kanima had failed. I doubted anything we did would actually help.

When the fog machines above turned on I knew we were screwed. I just had a gut feeling. Turns out I was right.

One by one, I saw people drop to the ground. The line of people falling led directly to Danny… Jackson was on the move.

"No!" Pushing with all my might, I threw myself through the crowd, hoping there was still sometime.

Unfortunately, there wasn't.

Danny went down. The Kanima had scratched him with its claws. He was paralyzed.

"Jackson!" Scott's voice rang through the crowd.

Through the crowd and the fog, I caught sight of red, glowing eyes. Derek's eyes.

"No, don't!" Scott yelled, but it was too late.

Derek lashed out at the Kanima, slashing its throat with his claws. Then he was gone.

Suddenly people started to scream and scatter as they spotted the people on the ground. It was chaotic, people running and screaming everywhere. I had no idea where Scott or Stiles was. I had no idea where the Kanima was. I had no idea where Derek was. It was just chaotic.

As I tried to fight through the crowd I spotted a trail of blood on the floor. Despite the fact I knew I should try to get to Danny, I also knew I had to try and find Jackson. If he was dying, he needed help. If he wasn't dying… he needed to be stopped.

…

Bursting through the back door of the club, I followed the trail of blood that led into the small parking lot behind the building. Moving as fast as I could, staying on the trial until I rounded a vehicle and came to a sudden stop.

Jackson lay on the ground, naked, unconscious, and covered in blood.

Scott was kneeling beside him, having gotten here before me. A second or so later Stiles came to a screeching halt on my right.

Looking up at us, Scott couldn't keep the panic from his face. "What do we do with him now?"

…

Scott and I hurried over to one of the stretchers that was about to be put into the back of an ambulance. Lying on top of the stretcher was Danny. A very confused, and still very paralyzed Danny.

"Scott, Angela?" Danny frowned up at us once we stood by his stretcher. "What are you two doing here?"

"Just seeing if you're okay," Scott answered quickly. "And wondering if anything weird happened to you today. Besides being paralyzed from the neck down."

"Sorry, but we need to get him to the hospital," the paramedic informed us.

"One more question." I didn't give them a moment to agree before I looked down at Danny. "Are you okay?"

"Did it happen to my ex, too?"

Looking over to one of the other ambulances, Scott and I spotted Danny's ex lying on a stretcher, before we turned back and nodded.

Danny smiled. "Then I'm great."

Chuckling, we let the paramedics put him into the back of the ambulance then. We stayed there and watched until the doors were closed.

Turning on our heels, we then headed over to Stiles' Jeep- which was across the road and in the shadows, trying to stay out of sight. Scott pulled himself into the passenger seat, before I closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"We couldn't get anything out of Danny," Scott explained to Stiles who was already behind the wheel.

"Okay, can we just get the hell out of here now before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" Stiles asked.

"Get Jackson somewhere safe and secure." I gestured to where he was lying in the back seat, covered by a blanket and knocked out. "I'm gonna go home and try to clean up before mum finishes work."

"Okay." Scott nodded. "We'll call you if anything happens."

Stiles reached for the keys then so he could turn the car on and leave. But before he could start the car his father's car came out of nowhere, siren blearing as it stopped in front of the Jeep, closing it in.

"Oh, my God." Stiles started to freak out. "Oh, my God. Could this get any worse?"

As if on cue, Jackson began to stir and groan then.

Stiles turned to glare at him. "That was rhetorical!"

Scott sighed, "Get rid of him." He gestured to Sheriff Stilinski's car.

"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff," Stiles noted.

"Do something!" I snapped. " _Before_ Jackson wakes up."

Groaning, Stiles climbed out of the car and hurried over to his dad.

"What's… what's going on?" Jackson mumbled from the backseat.

"Jackson, Jackson, be quiet." Scott pushed him down before he could sit up and be seen.

We both turned to Stiles and his dad to watch them, hoping and praying Stiles could get us out of here.

"What are you doing here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, arms folded over his chest.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What? It's a club." Stiles shrugged. "It's a club, we were clubbing, you know? At the club."

"Not exactly your type of club," Sheriff Stilinski noted.

"Uh…" Taken aback for a moment, Stiles tried to come up with a plausible response… but instead, he managed to come up with something obviously false. "Well, dad, there's a conversation that-"

Before he could finish his father cut him off, not buying it already, "You're not gay."

"I could be," Stiles insisted, sounding a little offended.

"Not dressed like that." Sheriff Stilinski gestured to Stiles' dark jeans, runners, dark grey shirt and grey hoodie.

Looking down at his clothes, offended again, Stiles tried to see what was wrong with his outfit. "Well, what's-"

Patience gone, Sheriff Stilinski started for the Jeep. Stiles jumped in front of him, earning an annoyed and disapproving sigh from his father. "This is the second crime scene that you just happened to have shown up on. _And_ Angela." He pointed to where I stood by the car.

I shrunk down with guilt, trying to look smaller so he wouldn't focus on me anymore.

Fortunately for me he continued to talk to Stiles… which was not good for Stiles… "At this point, I've been fed so many lies, I'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. Now, what the hell is going on?"

"What's happening?" Jackson stirred again, moving to sit up.

Scott turned to him quickly. "Jackson, I'm sorry, but…" He threw a fast and hard punch to Jackson's face, knocking him out again.

"Dad, I-"

Sheriff Stilinski cut his son off, "The truth, Stiles."

"The truth, all right." Stiles sighed, looking to the crowd of people and ambulances, trying to buy a little bit of time so he could come up with a lie his father would believe.

Luckily for us, Stiles was pretty good at covering up his tracks, which is how he managed to find exactly what he needed.

"Well, the truth is that we were here with Danny." He nodded. "Yeah, 'cause he just broke up with his boyfriend so, you know, we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That's it."

It took a second, but after a moment or two Sheriff Stilinski nodded, buying it. "Well, that's really good of you guys. You're good friends."

"Oh, thank God." I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

**Bamby**

 

**Chapter 8**

**Grounded**

**Bamby**

"So, you have Jackson locked up in a police van, in the middle of the woods, where Stiles is trying to convince him that he's the Kanima?" I asked Scott as we walked down the school halls.

He nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"And how do we know his parents aren't looking for him?"

"Stiles took Jackson's phone and is texting them," he assured me.

As much as it seemed like they had everything under control, I still felt anxious about it all. What if Jackson turned into the Kanima while Stiles is alone with him? What if he got out and killed more people? What if he got out period? First thing he'd do is go to his parents and tell them exactly where he's been… and who took him.

_This better end well…_

"Did you manage to clean up the house okay last night?" Scott asked, breaking the short silence that had fallen over us.

"Yeah. Thank God." I sighed. "The whole time I was trying to think of how I was going to explain what happened to mum. It's not like I can be like, 'Oh, yeah, we just had a fight with some werewolves because they wanted to kill Lydia. Why? Oh, they thought she was a lizard-monster-thing that's being going around killing people'."

"I don't think that would have gone down well."

The thing is, the whole mum situation was getting more and more complicated. She got suspicious every now and then, wondering why Scott and I have been acting so differently lately.

Plus, there was the fact that I no longer showed signs of having chronic asthma, which is something that used to drag me down all the time. I would have to have yearly tests at the hospital to make sure I was doing okay. It was only a matter of time before mum realised I was perfectly fine now…

"I'm going to the hospital later to see Danny. You wanna come?" Scott offered.

"Sure." I shrugged. "I've got last period free. What about you?" When he didn't say anything, I knew his afternoon wasn't as free as mine… but I also knew that wasn't going to stop him. "Meet you at that bike rack later?"

"I'll see you then." He nodded before the two of us went our separate ways, heading off to our classes.

…

Being pulled out of class to go talk to the principle is never good. But when he's a hunter hell bent on killing your kind? Yeah… that just makes it worse.

Fortunately for me he had no idea I was a werewolf. In fact, he didn't know about Scott _or_ me. But that doesn't mean I wasn't nervous as I walked through the doors and into his office.

"Miss McCall." Gerard smiled from where he stood behind his desk. "Please, take a seat." He gestured to the seat across from the one he was now moving to sit in.

Without a word, I walked over and planted myself in the chair, trying not to seem as nervous as I felt. My palms were sweating, my fists curling slightly so my hands wouldn't shake.

"Miss McCall, what subjects are you taking right now?"

"Economics… and Advanced Placement English Language and Composition, AP Latin, AP English Literature and Composition, and AP Chemistry."

He nodded, impressed. "And how are your grades?"

"Good."

Chuckling lightly, he reached for a file that sat on his desk before reading it. "According to this, you're the top student in your class… all your classes," he noted. "Have you put any thought into what you would like to do after you graduate?"

_Wait… what?_

I thought I was in trouble. I never thought I'd be talking about my potential future with the same man who- if he knew what I was- would want to rip that same future away from me.

When I didn't respond he went on, "As far as I can see, you could get into any college you want."

"I, uh… I haven't really thought about it much," I admitted. "I know I don't want to leave Beacon Hills. My family is here. I don't think I'm ready to leave them just yet."

"Family is important." He nodded.

I was well aware of how he felt about family. To the Argents, nothing was more important than family- though, Allison's rebellious behaviour was testing that theory.

"But your future is important as well," he added. "According to your file you're also an avid volunteer. Especially when it comes to school events, which will look great on your college applications… and so will theses." He lifted an envelope off the table and handed it to me.

Frowning out of curiosity, I took the envelope from him. Looking inside I found not one, not two, but three letters of recommendation. One from Gerard himself, one from Mr Harris, and one from Coach.

"Oh, my God." My jaw dropped.

"Like I said, your future is important. To you, and to the people around you." Gerard smiled lightly. "So, why don't you think about what you'd like to do, and come back to me. Then we'll figure out what our next steps are."

Nodding, suddenly speechless, I rose from the chair and headed for the exit, completely taken by surprise.

I had never really thought about what I would do with my future. I just thought I'd follow in mum's footsteps, or maybe continue with the vet thing. But this? This changed everything for me.

…

"You're sure everything's okay between you and Jackson?" Scott asked Danny as we stood at the end of his hospital bed.

Danny nodded. "Yeah everything's fine," he assured us while getting ready to be discharged. Grabbing his wallet, he looked through it before sighing. "Did the cops _have_ to take my fake ID?"

"You didn't do anything to make him angry?" Scott pressed.

"How angry?" Danny chuckled.

"On a scale of one to ten, one being 'kind of irritated', and ten being 'wanting to kill you violently'," Scott offered.

"Jackson's kind of always at a four, but we're good." Dann shrugged. "I was actually doing him a favour."

That piqued my interest. "A favour?"

"I was recovering a video for him. I put it on my tablet," he explained. Pausing, he thought about something for a moment before sighing. "Which is in the trunk of my car and probably still at the club."

"What was on the video?" Scott asked.

"I'm not really supposed to say."

Knowing whatever was on the video could probably help us, Scott tried again, "Danny, what if I told you this could be a matter of life a death?"

But Danny just repeated himself, "I'm not supposed to say."

"What if I got your fake ID back?" I offered without missing a beat.

Danny's eyes went wide for a moment as he considered telling us. But then he looked to the ground with guilt. "I don't actually know what was on it… I promised Jackson I wouldn't watch it," fe noted. "But here." Grabbing his keys off the bed, he tossed them to Scott. "Go take a look for yourselves. Just bring the car here when you're done."

"Thank you." Grabbing Scott's arm, I offered a quick smile as I dragged my brother out of the room.

We made it maybe four steps before mum moved to stand in our way… or, more Scott's way.

"While I think you being here to check in on your friend is all sorts of commendable, I've gotta play tough mum right now, even though I'm not very good at it."

"Right now?" Scott asked, flicking a glance at me.

"Yes, right now!" She nodded. "I got a call from your principal. You are failing two classes?"

_Seems Gerard is keeping an eye on both of us…_

"I know," Scott admitted.

"And that is why we are going home to study right now," I assured her.

"You've got work in less than half an hour," she reminded me.

"Oh, right… well, then we'll study tonight," I offered.

Sighing, she turned back to Scott. "Do you know that if you fail even one of your midterms, that they're gonna hold you back?"

Scott's face fell. "He said that?"

"Yes." Mum nodded. "All of your friends are gonna be juniors while you are still a sophomore. Do you understand, Scott? You cannot fail."

"I know."

Seeing the disappointed and worried look on mum's face, and disheartened look on Scott's, I stepped in again. "I'll tutor him. Day in and day out. Every spare second we've got. I'll help him catch up, mum."

Looking between the two of us, she sighed, giving a short nod. "Okay. Thank you."

Offering a small but sweet smile, I grabbed Scott's arm to drag him away again. "We'll start tonight. I promise," I assured mum, still pulling Scott away.

Once we were outside he turned to me. "Do you mean it?"

Letting his arm go, I rolled my eyes. "Of course, I mean it." I grinned at him.

He let out a relieved breath. "Thank you."

…

Sweeping the floor of the back room in the veterinary clinic, I sighed to myself. I enjoyed my job, but right now I wanted to be with Scott and Stiles. I didn't trust Jackson, and I didn't like that my brother and best friend were alone with him. The last think I wanted was for him to turn into the Kanima and kill them.

"Rough day?" Deaton asked as he walked in, carrying a dog over to the table in the middle of the room.

"More like rough year," I mumbled to myself.

"Perhaps I can help with that?" He offered as he lay the dog on the table. "Come over here." Doing as he said, I moved to stand next to him. "Lay your hand on the dog."

Once again, I did as he said, without question.

It took a moment, and I'm not entirely sure what spurred it on. But as I continued to rest my hand on the dog my veins began to rise closer to the skin and darkened. I felt a ripple of pain pull itself from the animal and into my arm.

"What the…?"

The pain didn't hurt me. I could bear it. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was the fact I had no idea what I was doing.

Deaton smiled. "Being turned into a werewolf gives you plenty of abilities that can help you. But it also allows you to help others. Like this."

"What am I doing?" I asked, hand still splayed out on the animal's fur.

"Taking away some of its pain."

Tears rimmed my eyes as I watched the dog visibly relax, as if this small action from me was doing a world of good for it.

Watching me, Deaton continued to smile. "Things may feel like they're imploding, but don't forget that it only takes one second for things to go from bad, to good."

"It only takes a second for things to get worse as well," I noted, sliding my hand off the dog before wiping away my tears.

"You don't have to be the one to bear everyone's troubles. Sometimes, instead of offering to help, maybe you should ask for it."

…

Walking down the street, along the path, in the dark, I looked to the ground deep in thought. After my little chat with Deaton I began to think of how Scott, Stiles and I were going to figure out the mess we were in. Maybe Scott was right? Maybe we should start trusting other people and ask for help?

"Angela."

I came to a stop and looked up. My eyes landed on Derek as he pushed himself off his car- which was parked right outside my house.

Jaw tense, I continued to walk along the path until I was a few steps away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk."

"About?"

"The Kanima. It's still alive, isn't it?"

"Yes," I admitted. "Despite the fact you practically ripped its throat out. I guess even your big, bad Alpha powers aren't enough to kill it. Now, if you'll excuse me." I turned to head for the porch.

"Are you dating Stiles?"

Stopping in my tracks, I looked over my shoulder to give him a confused frown. "Excuse me?"

"Are you dating Stiles?"

Turning to face him properly, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Where is this coming from?"

"You smell like him. All the time," he noted.

I gave a short and simple shrug. "What's it to you?"

He hesitated a moment before walking forward until there was barely a step between us. Looking down at me as I looked up at him, he searched my eyes, an intense look in his own.

My heart raced. I wanted to back up. I wanted to walk away. But I couldn't. Not only did I not want to look weak, I was also frozen. The attraction I always felt for him, that didn't go away just because we were over. It would always be there… and it would always hold some kind of control over me.

"Angela?"

I jumped at the sound of my mum's voice. Turning, I brushed some hair out of my face as I looked to her. "Yeah?"

"I just got a call from the police station," she told me, a look on her face I'd never seen before. She looked pissed.

"What? Why?"

"Your bother," was her response. She closed the front door before starting down the porch steps. "I'm going to the station."

"Yeah, okay." I nodded. "I'm coming."

Without turning to look or even speak to Derek, I walked off and over to the car, meeting mum there. We both climbed in, her behind the wheel while I sat on the passenger side.

As she drove out I looked over to Derek, seeing him still standing where I left him, hands in his pockets again as he watched us drive away.

…

"You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whittemore." Sheriff Stilinski read from the restraining order he held in his hand. "You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically." He dropped the clipboard onto the mental table in front of him.

Scott and Stiles sat at the table, looking very guilty. While mum and I stood by the door, and Mr Whittemore- Jackson's adoptive lawyer father- stood at the opposite end as Sheriff Stilinski.

"What about school?" Stiles asked, looking from his father to Mr Whittemore and back.

"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a fifty-foot distance," Sheriff Stilinski explained.

"Okay, what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other?" Stiles asked, earning a groan each from my mum and Mr Whittemore, a disapproving glare from his father, and a cringe from me. "I'll just hold it."

…

Walking out of the interrogation room, I stayed a step in front of Scott and mum, trying to get out of there as fast as possible.

This situation was worse than I ever thought it could be. Sure, I imagined the million ways Jackson could have ruined our lives- most of which involved death. But this? This was above anything I could have come up with.

Once we were in the hallway, heading for the exit, mum stopped Scott- which meant I stopped as well, seeing as I wanted to be there for my brother.

"It's not just this. Although, a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that you would reach quite this soon." Mum looked so disappointed… which was worse than her being mad. "It's everything on top of it. The completely bizarre behaviour, the late nights coming home, having to beg Mr Harris for you to make up that chemistry test that you missed."

"I missed a chemistry test?" Scott sounded genuinely confused.

I shook my head and looked away. This was just getting worse and worse…

"Really, Scott? Really?" Mum shook her own head at him. "I have to ground you. I am grounding you. You are grounded," She stated as Stiles walked around the corner and stopped a few steps behind her.

"What about work?" Scott asked, having a good point.

"Fine. Other than work. And no TV."

"The TVs broken," Scott and I noted at the same time.

"Then no computer."

"I need the computer for school."

"Then no…" She looked behind her, "no Stiles."

"What?!" Stiles hurried forward. "No Stiles?"

"No Stiles!" mum repeated, her voice loud enough to make Stiles back up, and Scott and I jump. "And no more car privileges. Give me your keys." She put her hand out so he could give them to her. "Give them to me!"

With a sigh, Scott handed them over.

We both watch as mum tried to take the car key off its key ring.

"For the love of God."

"Mum do you want me-"

She cut Scott off, "No."

"Mum, come on, let me just…. mum."

But try as she might, it wouldn't budge, which just made her more frustrated and flustered.

Seeing her struggling, Scott reached for her hands to stop her. "Mum."

Taking a breath, she looked up at him again. "What is going on with you?" Her eyes looked over at me then. "Both of you."

Scott glanced at me, our eyes locking as guilt flushed over both of us. Turning back to mum, he sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

_Oh, God…_

Mum nodded. "Yeah."

In the background I could see Stiles shaking his head frantically.

But before any of us could say something else, mum spoke up again. "Is this about your father?" My heart sunk. "It is, isn't it?"

Stiles started to nod, telling us to say yes.

Oblivious so Stiles, mum went on. "Okay, you know what… we'll talk about this at home. I'm gonna go get the car," she told us before walking down the hall, leaving us there.

Feeling the heavy weight on my shoulders increase, I followed Scott as we moved closer to Stiles.

"I'm the worst son ever," Scott groaned.

"Well, I'm not exactly winning any prizes either," Stiles noted.

"I am not going home if it means we have to talk about dad." I shook my head. "You think your dad will let me stay at your place still?"

Stiles shrugged. "He thinks you sleep in the guest room. So, it shouldn't mean anything if I'm grounded."

"Are you?" I asked.

But before he could answer Scott turned to me, a confused frown on his face. "Where do you sleep if you're not in the spare bedroom?"

"In my room." Stiles shrugged.

Scott looked from me, to our best friend, and then back. "On the floor?" The silence that followed was his answer. Realising what that meant, Scott's eyes went wide. "You sleep _in his bed_?"

"We just sleep," Stiles assured him, a nervous and defensive tone to his voice.

...

Sheriff Stilinski was still at the station working, which meant Stiles and I were alone at his house. Scott wasn't happy about the fact I slept with our best friend, but I insisted nothing was going on. Which was true.

As much as I loved Stiles, I didn't love him like that. He was my best friend, the second brother I never had. Nothing would ever happen between us.

Crawling into the bed, dressed in my purple cupcake pajama pants and a grey tank top, I sat back against the headboard so I could watch Stiles sitting at his desk. He was on his computer, trying to find anything on the Kanima.

"So, what do we know so far?" I asked.

"Lydia translated the bestiary. Turns out the Kanima doesn't seek a friend. It seeks a master."

That changes things. "Which means someone's controlling him."

"Exactly."

"Did Scott find anything on the video Danny told us about?"

"The tablet was gone."

"Gone?"

"Someone broke into his car and took it."

"Do we think it was Jackson, or the person controlling him?"

"Probably the person controlling him. He would have been using Jackson as a distraction in the club."

"Makes sense." I nodded, reaching up to pull my hair into a quick bun. "So, do we have any idea who the master is?"

"Nope."

"Do we know who they're going to kill next?"

"Nope."

"Do we know what they want?"

"Nope." Stiles sighed, turning in his seat to look at me. "But I read online that the Kanima goes after murders."

"Why did it go after us then?"

"Scott thinks it wasn't trying to kill us. He thinks it was trying to keep us in the pool."

"What do you think?"

"I think we should just kill Jackson."

Tilting my head slightly, I gave him a small and amused smile. "Because he's the Kanima? Or because he's Jackson?"

Sighing, he shrugged. "Can I pick both?"

"He doesn't know what he's doing. He needs our help."

Groaning, he turned back to his computer as he mumbled to himself, "Why are you and Scott so good?"

Smiling still, I slid down the bed and got comfortable. I knew he would be working for a while, but I didn't mind. Even with him being so busy, and the lights shinning, I still managed to sleep, and it was still a better sleep than I would have gotten if I was in my own room.

**Bamby**

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 9**

**Busted**

**Bamby**

Allison slid her tablet through the bookshelf and over to the side where Stiles, Scott and I were pretending to read some books. With her grandfather putting cameras up all over the school, it was getting harder and harder for her to help us without being seen talking with Scott…

"It's everything Lydia can translate," she explained as Scott turned the screen on. "And trust me, she was very confused."

We looked down at the bestiary page she left it on, seeing the notes Lydia had left.

"Yeah, what'd you tell her?" Scott asked.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." I could hear the smile on Allison's face as she looked the other way on the opposite side of the bookshelf.

Scott and I chuckled a little.

Stiles looked to each of us. "I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures."

Allison turned to us then, her smile being replaced by a look of guilt and surprise. "Oh. Great."

"Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked, looking down at the tablet again, getting back on track.

"Not really." Allison shook her head. "But Stiles was right about the murderers. It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the Kanima to execute murders in his village."

"All right, see? So maybe it's not all that bad." Stiles shrugged.

I sighed, seeing the next part of the story in Lydia's notes. " _'The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy the Kanima served his vengeance_ '." Looking away from the tablet I turned to Stiles.

"All bad, all very, very bad."

"Here's the thing though," Allison spoke up again. "The Kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be-" She cut herself off as someone else walked into her isle for a moment.

" _'Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it_ '," Scott read from the tablet, finishing her sentence.

"Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself," Stiles piped up.

"What if it has something to do with his parents?" Allison suggested, alone in her isle again. "His _real_ parents."

"Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked, looking to each of us.

Stiles shrugged. "Lydia might."

"What if she doesn't know anything?" Scott had a good point.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him myself," Allison noted.

Not liking the idea of her being alone with Jackson, I spoke up, "I can go with you. He doesn't have a restraining order on me either."

Allison raised an eyebrow at me. "Have you ever spoken to Jackson?"

"Yes." I nodded. But when they all continued to look I sighed, giving in. "Not conversationally."

"I think I'll get more out of him if I go alone." Allison gave a small smile. "But thanks for the offer."

"Okay, what do I do?" Scott asked.

"You have a make-up exam, remember?" Allison reminded him.

Scott sighed. "If he does anything, you run the other way."

"I can take care of myself."

"Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy with some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything…"

"Like?"

"Anything weird or bizarre… anything."

Stiles pushed forward then, sticking his head through the shelves and onto her side. "Anything evil!"

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed and pulled him back through to our side.

"I can take care of myself," Allison assured Scott one last time before she walked off, leaving the library.

We all watched her leave before waiting a moment so we could go as well. As we headed for the exit I turned to Scott, feeling how worried he was.

"I'll stay close to her."

He nodded to me. "Thank you."

…

Scott was busy working on his make-up exam. Stiles was trying to get some answers from Lydia. Allison was trying to talk to Jackson. That left me, alone, in the cafeteria.

I was doing what I said I would. Allison didn't want me with her, but Scott wanted someone keeping an eye on her. So I was using all my senses to keep track of where she was, without following her.

Right now, she was headed for the boys' locker room. Everything was fine. She was fine. So far, so good.

"Hi." Isaac slid into the chair across from mine, a smirk spread on his lips.

I rolled my eyes at him. "What do you want?"

He shrugged. "I've been thinking. We got off on the wrong foot."

"What do you want?" I repeated, my tone bored and flat.

"I just wanna be friends." He shrugged again, still smirking.

"You attacked my brother. Tried to kill Lydia. Broke into my house. Attacked all of my friends, _and_ me. Almost destroyed my mum's living room." Leaning back in my chair, I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Why would I want to be friends with you?"

"Okay, you have some good points. But your brother should learn to mind his own business. We thought Lydia was the Kanima. And to be fair, _you_ almost destroyed your mother's living room when you and your brother beat the crap out of me," he countered.

"So, then, why do you want to be friends with me?"

"Our kind should really stick together." He shrugged, yet again.

Smiling, I leaned forward in my chair, placing my elbows on the table in front of me. "You're new at this, so let me give you a little advice. If you want something from someone, know your target. This thing you're doing here," I gestured between us, "isn't going to work on me."

Pushing out of my chair, I got to my feet and gathered my things before walking off. Unfortunately, he was right behind me.

Once I was in the hall he quickly moved to stand in front of me, blocking my path, smirk still in place. "What will work on you?"

"Definitely none of Derek's pack crap. My experiences with werewolves haven't been that great. The only one I get along with is my brother. The rest I kinda wanna kill half the time." I tried to walk passed him.

He just stepped in my way again. "And the rest of the time?"

"I just want to be left alone," I answered, still trying to get passed.

"What do I have to do to get on your good side?"

"Moving out of my way would be a great start," I suggested.

Chuckling lightly, he stepped aside so I could walk… but continued to follow me, staying right by my side.

Sighing, I glanced over at him as I walked down the hall. "Don't you have places to be?"

"Not really."

"Isn't there anyone else you can annoy?"

"Nope."

"Is there anything I can do to make you leave?"

"Probably not."

Coming to a stop, I spun on my heels to glare at him. "Did Derek put you up to this? Is this another scheme to try and convince me to join his pack? Or are you hoping I'll eventually tell you everything I know?"

He looked away for a moment then, giving away the answer.

Stepping closer, making him back up to the lockers behind him, I pressed a hand to his chest as my grin slipped into place. "You think you can give me that charming smirk and I'll melt away? You think that if you flirt enough I'll tell you who the Kanima is?"

I moved in closer until there was barely any space between us… and I was very aware of how close that meant. I was also very away of how it was making him feel.

His eyes looked down at me, trained on my lips. His breathing picked up, just as his heart rate did. His hands curled into fists to hide his claws as they extended unintentionally. His lips parted as my inched a little closer.

"If that's what you think…" my grin grew, "then you're so very, very wrong."

In the silence that quickly followed I heard the sound of a racing heart beat that wasn't coming from the boy in front of me. No, it was coming from the boys' locker room.

 _Allison_.

Pulling away from Isaac, I didn't give him a second glance as I hurried down the hall, following the accelerated heartbeat. Following Allison's fear.

…

I could hear the fight already. Without even entering the boys' locker room I knew it was Scott and Jackson fighting. When I threw the door open Scott was nowhere in sight though. Instead I found Allison on the floor, pressed against Coach's door, and Jackson stalking towards her.

Extending my claws, I put myself between the two, flashing my eyes at Jackson. But before either of us could attack, Scott jumped over the wall of the showers and kicked Jackson… in the head.

Jackson fell and slid against the ground until he managed to get a hold of himself. Grabbing one of the weights next to him, he got to his feet and threw the weight at my brother. As Scott caught it, I jumped Jackson.

I kicked him hard enough that he stumbled into some lockers which were already lying on the ground. But he recovered quickly. As I reached for him he grabbed my arm and threw me across the room and into the sinks.

The sink shattered into a million pieces. Water sprayed everywhere, but that didn't stop any of us. While I got back to my feet Scott lunged at Jackson again.

Despite our wet clothes, and the wet ground, we all continued to fight. By now we were a blur of bodies, I had no idea what we were doing.

It didn't matter though. I was raging now. I was sore, wet and angry.

Jackson grabbed Scott and pushed him harder. Scott fell through the doors and into the hallway outside. I jumped Jackson then, getting onto his back and wrapping my hands around his throat.

A pair of hands grabbed me, pulling me off. Erica.

She managed to ply me away from Jackson, before putting herself between us. Stiles was there as well, pulling Scott to his feet and away. All the while Allison had hurried out to hold me back, trying to break the fight up.

"What the hell's going on?" Mr Harris' voice broke through my anger enough for me to realise where we were, what we were doing, and how many people we now watching. "Enough! What do you think you're doing? Jackson, calm down! Mr McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski?"

"You dropped this." Matt- a kid on Scott's lacrosse team- spoke up from behind Harris, offering Scott Allison's tablet back.

Mr Harris snatched the tablet away from him before turning back to the rest of us. He gestured to Scott, Jackson and myself. "You, you and you…" He paused before changing his mind. "Actually, all of you." He pointed to Stiles, Jackson, Erica, Allison, Scott, Matt and me. "Detention. 3:00."

…

We all walked into the library, right on time. Mr Harris was already there, standing in between four empty tables. Scott, Stiles, Erica and I took one, while Jackson, Allison and Matt sat on the one across from us.

"We can't be in detention together." Jackson nodded to Stiles, Scott and himself. "I have a restraining order against these tools."

"All of these tools?" Mr Harris asked- though to be honest, he didn't seem to care.

"No, just us tools." Stiles gestured to himself and Scott.

"Fine. You two, over there." Mr Harris pointed to the table one over from ours.

Scott looked over at me for a second before he got up and moved to the table, along with Stiles. That left me with Erica… on my own.

I sat across from her, leaning back in my chair, arms folded over my chest as I glared nonstop. She just sat there, looking pretty comfortable… and very smug. Neither of us spoke. We just sat there, looking at each other.

The adrenaline from the fight was still simmering, and with her face right in front of mine I felt my hate and anger boil hotter and hotter. As each second went by, it got worse and worse.

Her smug smile slipped for a moment as she sniffed the air, then it returned, bigger than before. "How's Isaac?"

"How's Derek?" I asked back, knowing he wasn't touching her anymore.

Her smirk fell completely then. Jaw tense, she shifted in her seat, trying to recollect herself. It was my turn to feel smug.

…

"Angela, can you hear me?" Stiles asked, voice low.

I nodded without looking at him, keeping my eyes on the book I was pretending to read.

"What if it's Matt?" he asked both Scott and I. "I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?"

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing," Scott noted.

"Exactly." That just seemed to prove Stiles' point. "He's trying to throw suspicion off himself."

But Scott wasn't convinced. "So he makes the Kanima kill Isaac's dad…"

"One of Argent's hunters..." I added, also unconvinced.

"And the mechanic working on your Jeep?" Scott finished.

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Why?" Scott and I asked at the same time, remembering to keep our voices low. I could hear them, but the other's- besides Erica and maybe Jackson- couldn't hear.

"Because…" Stiles paused a moment, trying to think of a reason. "He's evil."

Unable to stop myself from smiling out of amusement, I shook my head at him. "I'm gonna need more than that."

Scott looked over at the other table for a moment before turning back to Stiles. "You just don't like him."

"The guy bugs me," Stiles admitted. "I don't know what it is. Just look at his face."

Turning in my seat, I looked over at Matt. He was currently offering some food he'd brought in with him to Jackson.

"Any other theories?" Scott asked, still not buying it.

Before I could look away Jackson started groaning. He lifted a hand to his head and got to his feet, clearly in pain.

"You okay?" Matt asked as Jackson grabbed his things and started to leave.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he told Mr Harris as he continued for the exit, still rubbing his head.

"Are you all right?" Mr Harris asked, rising from the chair he's been sitting on behind the desk at the front of the room. "Hey, you don't look so good."

"I just need to get some water," Jackson insisted as he walked out of the room.

"No one leave their seats," Mr Harris told us before following Jackson out of the room.

The second the door closed behind him Scott and Stiles moved back over to my table. Scott sat next to me, while Stiles sat next to Erica, both of them looking at her.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died," Scott noted- which was news to me.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at her. " _And_?"

Grinning, she put her notebook down and started to talk. "It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he'd getting even richer at eighteen?" Stiles asked.

Erica gave a short nod. "Yep."

Stiles shook his head. "There's something so deeply wrong with that."

"Agreed," I mumbled.

"You know what?" Erica reached for her laptop as it sat on the table. "I could try to find the insurance report in my dad's inbox. He keeps everything."

" _Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office,_ " Mrs Argent's voice called over the PA.

Sharing a quick confused look with Stiles and I, Scott got to his feet and headed for door. It's not like he could say no…

…

Jackson and Mr Harris returned, moving back to their seats. Allison and Matt were doing their homework at the other table. Stiles and Erica were looking at her laptop, going through her dad's files. While I flicked through a book, trying not to think about how slow the minutes were ticking by.

Stiles nodded to the computer. "Look at the dates."

"' _Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death 9:26 p.m., June fourteen, 1995_ '," Erica read from the screen.

"Jackson's birthday is June _fifteenth_ ," Stiles noted, voice low so the others couldn't hear us.

Movement caught my eyes then. I looked up to see Mr Harris packing up his things and getting ready to leave. Taking that as a sign that detention was over, the rest of us started to do the same.

He chuckled, which had us all stop and turn to him. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh… yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you are done with the re-shelving." He nodded to the five trollies of books that needed to be put away. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." Then, with that, he turned and left.

As soon as we were alone Stiles turned to me, a hopeful look on his face.

"What?"

"You're a neat freak. You love cleaning and organizing…" He shrugged.

I let out a harsh scoff, shaking my head at him. "Sorry, buddy, but you're not getting out of this one."

…

In an isle with Scott, Allison and Stiles, we worked on putting some books away while telling the others what Stiles and I had found out.

"It means he was born after his mum died by C-section," Stiles explained. "They had to pull him out of her dead body."

"So, was it an accident or not?" Allison asked.

Sliding a book onto the shelf, I gave her a shrug. "There's no way to tell. All the report said was ' _inconclusive'_."

Scott leaned against the trolley, trying to take it all in. "Then his parents could have been murdered?"

"Possibly." I nodded.

"It falls in line with the Kanima myth," Stiles added. "You know? It seeks out and kills murders."

"But for Jackson? Or for the person controlling him?" Allison had a good point…

"He doesn't know what he's doing… and everyone he's killed so far feels pretty random to me." I shrugged. "I'm think this is all about the person controlling him."

"But we don't know that for sure," Stiles countered.

"We have to talk to him." Scott moved to leave the isle and head for Jackson's. "We have to tell him."

"Scott." I followed, trying to stop him. "He won't listen to-" I cut myself short as my eyes landed on the ground.

At the end of Jackson and Matt's isle lay a single book, open and alone. For some reason that didn't sit right with me.

Inching closer to towards the book, Scott and I walked passed Erica and into the next isle where Jackson and Matt were supposed to be. Matt was there… on the ground… unconscious… a cut on his neck.

"Scott…"

He hurried forward to help Matt, but as he did something hit the ceiling above us, breaking the light, sending glass down on me. I ducked and shielded myself as Jackson raced around the room, causing havoc.

"Erica!" Scott growled out a warning to her.

But it was too late.

I heard he yell before the distinctive sound of a body hitting the floor followed.

Getting to his feet, Scott went to pull me up, but was suddenly shoved out of the way and across the library, all the way down to the isle we'd been in before. He crashed into a cart of books, and then onto the ground.

Jackson reached for me then, grabbing me by the throat and lifting me off the ground. I struggled against his grip as he squeezed my throat. I struggled for air, unable to suck another breath in.

When I thought I was going to black out he threw me across the room as well.

Scott was there, gathering me and pulling me into the isle with Stiles and Allison. He used his body to shield us as we all crouched down on the ground and watched Jackson.

He moved to the chalkboard, has actions mechanic as if he were on autopilot. Grabbing a piece of chalk, he began to write a message without looking at the board.

Once the message was written he moved in the blink of an eye, climbing up some shelves and jumping out of the window.

Leaning against the bookshelf, I held a hand to my throat as I tried to calm my breathing. All the while I couldn't tear my eyes off the message he'd left.

' _Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you_ '

Scott and Stiles got up, moving to the board, but something caught Stiles' attention.

He hurried into the isle next to mine, panicked. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! I think she's having a seizure."

Getting to my feet, I rushed into the next isle. There lay Erica, twitching and moving, just like she used to when she would have a seizure. Stiles was there, trying to help, but it was obvious he couldn't do much.

Scott moved to crouch down by Stiles and Erica, while Allison went to check on Matt.

"How is he?" I asked her, needing to know what we were dealing with.

"He's alive."

"We need to get her to a hospital," Stiles noted, looking down at Erica.

"Derek," she managed to argue. "Only to Derek."

"She's right." I nodded, knowing we couldn't take a werewolf to the hospital. "Allison, call 911, get Matt some help. We'll take Erica to Derek."

Scott looked up at me, clearly not liking that idea. "I'm not leaving Allison by herself."

"Scott, this is not a debate. You and I cannot be here when the cops get here. Because when they get here, so will the _Argents_ ," I noted. "You really think you want to be here then?"

"She's right," Allison called from the other isle.

Scott stood and hurried over to her, clearly hating this plan. "This doesn't feel right."

"It's okay," she insisted.

"No, it's not." He shook his head. "No, it's not right."

"It doesn't… it doesn't mean anything."

"But it feels like it does."

"Scott, go."

Moving to Erica, I lifted her into my arms. "I don't mean to be the bitch here, but peoples' lives are at stake, Scott. Listen to Allison. Let's go," I called over my shoulder as I started for the exit.

It took a moment or two longer, but he did as I said, following me alongside Stiles as I hurried through the school holding onto Erica as she convulsed and shook in my arms.

…

"Derek!" I yelled as I rushed down the stairs of the Railroad depot, Stiles and Scott right behind me.

He hurried out of the rundown train cart that sat at the back of the open space and took one look at us before running over. Taking Erica from me, he quickly took her over to the cart, the rest of us following.

"Hold her up," Derek order, which I listened to.

As he got to his knees, taking Erica down with him, I held her up so she stayed in a kind of sitting position, while he looked her over, trying to figure out what to do.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked, freaking out.

"She might, I…" Derek stopped himself before grabbing her arm. "Which is why this is gonna hurt." He broke her arm.

She struggled against me, letting out a piercing scream.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles snapped.

"It'll trigged the healing process," Derek explained, still squeezing her arm as it bled. "I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt."

Erica screamed again.

Derek continued to squeeze her arm, taking the venom out of her system. By the time he was finished Erica was no longer screaming, and instead fell limp in my arms.

Looking up at me, she gave a small and weak smile. "Thank you."

…

Stiles was sitting with Erica, keeping her company while she recovers. Scott, Derek and I on the other hand had left them to talk outside the cart.

"You know who it is," Scott noted, looking to Derek.

Taking a seat on an old and heavy box, Derek nodded. "Jackson."

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" Scott accused.

"Erica or Isaac." Derek shrugged.

Scoffing, I folded my arms over my chest. "I knew it."

Part of me was pissed. I hated the way Derek was using people lately. But at the same time, I didn't care anymore. I was just so tired of all the drama. Though, not enough to let me guard down, and not enough to agree with Scott's next words.

"I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack."

" _What_?" My jaw dropped. "No." I shook my head at him. "No freakin' way."

Ignoring me, Scott continued to focus on Derek- who looked completely shocked. "If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him."

"And?" Derek pressed, knowing there was more.

"And we do it my way."

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head again. "Unbelievable."

**Bamby**

 

**Chapter 10**

**Breathe**

**Bamby**

Two more people were dead. Jackson had killed again.

Part of me was angry. Party of me wanted to rip Jackson in two. He killed a man and a woman. A husband and wife. Leaving their baby without any parents. A baby that had to be taken out of his mother due to complications from the attack.

But the rest of me… it felt for Jackson. He had no idea this was happening to him. He had no control. It was the person behind the Kanima I should be made at. The person using Jackson to do their dirty work. They were the real monster here.

Which is why Scott was meeting Derek after work. Of course, I wasn't letting him go by himself.

Standing in the back room with Deaton, arms folded over my chest as I leaned against one of the counters, I couldn't get myself out of the funk I was currently in. Everything was turning upside down on me. I felt like I was losing control.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked from the front room where he was letting Derek in.

"I need him," Derek answered.

I frowned, confused and curious, wondering who they were talking about. One sniff of the air and I knew. Isaac.

"I don't trust him," Scott noted.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either," Isaac countered, talking in third person.

"You know what? And Derek really doesn't care," Derek told them, patience already wearing thin.

Pushing off the counter, I walked around the corner, arms still folded over my chest. "We doing this or what?"

All of them turned to look at me, Scott nodding while Isaac and Derek looked surprised. Isaac recovered pretty quickly though, his eyes wondering over me.

"Where's the vet?" Derek asked, getting to business. "Is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends." Deaton came around the corner to stand in the doorway behind me. "Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Save him," Scott answered at the same time Derek spoke.

"Kill him."

Rolling my eyes, I looked over my shoulder at Deaton. "Save him."

Deaton hesitated a moment, looking from me to Derek and Scott. Then, with a short nod, he turned and headed into the back room again, knowing we would all follow.

I moved to stand on one side of the metal table in the middle of the room. Scott came to stand on my right, while Isaac moved to stand on my left, which left Derek on Isaac's other side.

Deaton moved to one of the cupboards and retrieved a tray of bottles, each having a different symbol on their lids. I'd never seen them before, and had no idea what they were, but by now I'd learnt not to be surprised by Deaton.

Isaac reached forward to grab one of the bottles, but was stopped as Derek snatched his arm away.

"Watch what you touch," the Alpha warned.

As Deaton continued to look and move about, Isaac turned to me, his grin falling into place. "So, Angela… I didn't know you would be here."

Sighing, arms _still_ crossed over my chest, I tried to ignore him. But he was right there, looking down at me with that annoyingly charming smile- that did absolutely nothing for me.

Derek grabbed Isaac's shoulder and pulled him away from me. Walking around the Beta, Derek placed himself next to me, taking Isaac's spot and leaving him on the end.

I wanted to smile. I wanted to give my own smug grin. The jealousy was almost dripping off Derek. But at the same time, I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes again. He was being way over protective, or possessive. Either way, it was ridiculous, and out of line.

"So, what are you?" Isaac asked Deaton, moving on. "Some kind of witch?"

Deaton- who was standing on the other side of the table and looking at the various bottles- looked to him and gave a slight shake of his head. "No, I'm a veterinarian," he answered before putting the bottle he held back onto the tray. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions," Derek offered.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac suggested.

"Derek practically ripped Jackson's head off and it did nothing," I noted.

Deaton frowned, genuinely puzzled. "Has it shown any weaknesses?"

"Well, one." Derek shrugged. "It can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No." Scott shook his head, answering Deaton's question. "He's the captain of the swim team."

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people." Deaton turned to the counter behind him, grabbed something and came back. "The puppet." He lifted a talisman up. It was the size of a coin, with an image of what looked like a puppet on it. "And a puppeteer." He placed it on the table. "One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

I tugged on the sleeves of my cardigan, averting my eyes. "She was pregnant."

"I don't think he could do it," Scott added. "His mother died pregnant, too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac interjected. "The Kanima kills murders. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies, too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott countered.

I flinched and looked away, wide eyed, thinking he'd stepped over a line then.

But Isaac just shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me if he was."

"Hold on," Deaton spoke up again. "The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the Kanima," he grabbed one of the bottles from the tray and opened it, before pouring some kind of black powder around the talisman, "also affects its master?"

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked, not understanding.

I did though. "Meaning we can catch them." I smiled.

"Both of them," Scott finished.

…

I climbed out of Stiles' Jeep and reached back in to grab my bag before moving around the car to stand with Scott as we waited for Stiles to get out of the car and catch up.

"There's gotta be some other way to get tickets, right?" Scott asked.

There was a party going on later tonight. I rave in the industrial section of town. He'd followed Jackson the other day and spotted him buying a ticket… but unfortunately, they stopped selling them, which meant Scott couldn't get one, which meant there was no way we could keep an eye on Jackson.

"It's a secret show," Stiles noted, pulling the strap of his bag over his shoulder as he headed over to us. "There's only one way and it's a secret."

"Hey!"

We all turned to see Matt headed our way.

Looking to each of us, he came to a stop a step or so away. "Any of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

Stiles shrugged. "Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt."

"I had a concussion," Matt argued.

"Well, nobody got seriously hurt."

"I was in the ER for six hours."

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now." Stiles bent down and hovered his hand barely an inch above the ground.

Shaking his head, Scott sighed and turned to Matt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Matt nodded. "So, you didn't get any tickets last night either."

"Are they still selling?"

"No, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's going to be there." Matt offered a quick smile before turning and walking away.

"I don't like him," Stiles mumbled once he was gone. Then he turned to Scott, moving on, "Hey, are you sure about this?"

"Last time, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's going to do this time?"

Stiles sighed. "Be there to make sure it happens."

…

I was sitting in the cafeteria, reading a text book, when Stiles slid into the chair across from me suddenly.

"We've got tickets." He held up three tickets in front of me.

Looking up from the book, I nodded, impressed. "How?"

"Uh… I think it's better you don't know."

"How, Stiles?" I pressed.

"Isaac might have accidently beat some guys up… and then stole the tickets from them." He shrugged, trying to play it off like that wasn't bad.

"Seriously?"

"Come on, Angie, we needed the tickets."

"I don't care that you guys have stolen tickets. I care that you got them from Isaac."

"He's part of Scott's pack now," he noted. "Doesn't that mean he's part of yours?"

"No." I shook my head, closing my book and leaning back in my chair. "I don't have a pack, Stiles."

"That's not true." He gave a small smile. "You've got me."

Unable to stay mad at him, I gave a little smile of my own. "I know."

"So, you gonna take one?" He waved the tickets in the air again.

Rolling my eyes, I snatched one of them from his grasp. "I hate raves."

Smile turning into a grin, he stood up from his seat. "Pick you up tonight?"

"I'll be ready."

…

"Ketamine?" Scott asked Deaton as he, Stiles and I stood in the back room of the clinic.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage," Deaton explained, handing Scott a vial of the drug and a need. "If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time." Then he reached for a bottle which contained some kind of black powder. "This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles. Only you."

"Uh… that sounds like a lot of pressure." Stiles grabbed the bottle to look at its contents. "Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure-filled task for me?"

Ignoring him, Deaton went on, "It's from the mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to-"

"Protect against the supernatural," I interrupted him, finishing his sentence. When they all turned to me, surprised, I shrugged. "I've been reading."

Grinning, impressed and amused, Deaton gestured around us. "This office is lined with ash wood, making it difficult for someone like Scott or Angela to cause me any trouble."

"Okay, so then what?" Stiles asked. "I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?"

"They'll be trapped." Deaton nodded.

"Doesn't sound too hard." Scott seemed a lot more confident than Stiles did.

But Deaton shut that down. "Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that."

Deaton chuckled lightly before explaining himself, "Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

"Force of will." Stiles nodded. But the confused look on his told me he was still confused.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Use your imagination. See it happen. Make it happen."

"If this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it," Deaton added.

…

Standing in front of my open wardrobe doors, I sighed to myself. I really hated raves. I wasn't even much of a normal party person. I would prefer to stay home, or just hang out with my friends.

But I had no choice. I knew that. Jackson was going to kill tonight, and we needed as many people there to stop him.

Unfortunately, I was beginning to wonder if I was even going to make it… I had no idea what I was going to wear.

"Honey?" A knock on my door and mum's voice caught my attention.

"Mm-hmm?" I hummed back.

"You have a friend here to see you."

Frowning, confused, I stepped away from my wardrobe and over to the door. Opening it I came face to face with mum… and Erica. "Uh… hi?"

"Hey." She smiled. "Thought I'd come over so we could get ready together," she told me as she stepped around y mum and into my room.

"Just call if you need anything." Mum nodded, as she headed back down stairs.

Once mum was far enough away I grabbed Erica and pulled her into my room, closing the door behind us. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She shrugged again. "Like I said, I thought we could get ready together," she said as she moved to place some plastic bags on my bed. "I brought clothes."

"Why?"

"Had a feeling you're not the kind of person who goes to these kinds of things. So, I thought I would come over and help." She dumped the clothes onto the bed.

"No, I mean, why are you here? Last time I checked, we don't like each other," I noted.

"That was before you saved my life. And besides… I thought it would be nice to have a friend that _isn't_ a guy." She turned to give me a _genuine_ smile. "Don't you agree?"

That's how it started. Seeing her smile. Sensing that she actually wanted to help and hang out. I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

So, for the next hour or so, we went through the pile of clothes she'd dumped onto my bed, played with our hair and did some makeup. We spent a whole hour doing girly things. A whole hour getting ready for the party.

It was actually fun. We laughed, talked, hung out. We did what I guess girls usually do in situations like this. For a moment, just a brief, fleeting moment, I forgot about our drama and everything else.

In the end we'd straightened her hair and only putting a little bit of makeup on her. She wore a leather skirt that fell midthigh, and a loose white tank, with a pair of black boots to finish.

Erica had picked my whole outfit… which wasn't much. A tight, sleeveless, black dress that also fell midthigh, with a pair of black, strappy heels. We put some product in my hair to make it a little wavier than usually, and kept the makeup minimal as well.

"You need a jacket," Erica stated as she looked to the pile of clothes, seeming displeased. "But none of these are right." Turning, she moved to look in my wardrobe, but came to a stop in an instant. "What is that…?"

At first, I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but as she reached for the end of the rack, I felt my eyes go wide.

"Wait, no-"

But it was too late, she was already pulling the hanger off and out… revealing Derek's leather jacket.

Turning to me, she looked both confused and surprised. "This is Derek's."

"Yeah," I sighed, dropping onto the bed.

"This whole time I thought I could still smell him from the depot. But… he's all over the room. It's faint, and fading, but it's here." She frowned, as if realising something. "I thought you were jealous that I got to him first… but I didn't, did I?"

Shaking my head, I looked down at the ground. "No. You didn't."

"Did you date?"

"We… were complicated."

I wasn't really sure what Derek and I were. I knew we had a past. I knew we used to sleep together. I knew there'd been feeling there. But we never really talked about what we were. I never really thought about what he was to me. Now, it was too late.

He'd moved on with Erica, and I was moving on with my life. It was over now.

"I can give it back to him it you want?" she offered. "Or… you could… when he picks us up."

My head shot up to look at her. "Stiles is picking me up."

"Actually, he's not. He's picking Scott up and going straight to the party so he can start on the ash thing. Scott asked Derek to pick you up."

"Why?" I folded my arms over my chest, fighting the urge to scowl. "He's not my Alpha. I'm not part of your pack."

"But Scott is," she noted.

…

Erica got a message from Boyd when the others arrived. We quickly cleaned up the clothes on my bed and hurried downstairs to say goodbye to my mum, before heading outside.

Derek was leaning against his car, hands in the pockets of his jeans. He looked almost bored… until his eyes landed on us. Pushing off his car, eyes slightly wide, he looked me up and down.

I suddenly felt very insecure and embarrassed. Did I look nice? Was my hair okay? Was the dress too tight? Too short? Should I have worn colour? More makeup? Less makeup? No makeup? Were my shoes okay? Did they match everything else?

"Come on." Erica grinned, grabbing my free hand to pull me along.

As we reached for car, I gave Derek a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey," he said back, though he didn't return the smile. He was still too shocked.

Chuckling lightly, Erica took the leather jacket from my hand and passed it the Derek. "Angela thought you might want this back," she explained before getting into the back of the car.

Derek looked down at the jacket before meeting my eyes again. Just like that, he had collected himself and put on the hard exterior I was used to- though not the unwelcoming and unpleasant one.

"Isaac, get in the back," he ordered without looking to the car.

All I heard was a groan of complaint before Isaac got out of the car and into the back, joining Boyd and Erica.

My smile turned into a grin as I gave a short nod. Then, with that, I walked around the car and over to the passenger side, ready to get going. Suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to go to this rave.

…

Boyd and Derek were staying outside, just in case everything else failed and Jackson got out. We all knew, chances are, they wouldn't be able to stop him, but maybe they could distract him long enough for us to do something else.

That left me with Erica and Isaac.

The three of us walked into the warehouse, following the people and music. Erica's hand was in mine, a huge smile on her face. She was like a completely different person now that we were friends- or maybe I was just seeing a new light to her.

Coming to some plastic sheeting that covered the doorway to the rave we paused, all three of us turning to look at each other. Then, with a nod from me, Isaac reach forward to pull the plastic away and hold it open for us.

On the other side the party was in full swing. People dancing, jumping about. The music was loud, the beat heavy. Strobe lights and glow sticks. It was a full rave.

_Maybe this isn't going to be so bad?_

…

Things are bad. Very, very, very bad.

Apparently, Scott had told Allison to date someone else, so her parents wouldn't suspect the two of them were together. Unfortunately, her date was here. To add to the bad news, she told him that her father now knew who the Kanima is, and that a group of hunters were coming to catch Jackson.

Like I said, things were bad.

"I got to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan," Scott explained as he handed me the ketamine and needed.

I nodded, understanding. "Don't worry, I've got this. Plus, Erica and Isaac have my back," I noted, gesturing over my shoulder to where the two stood, listening to the conversation.

Scott pushed off the beam we were leaning on and looked over to the others. "If Angela can't get to Jackson one of you are going to have to inject him. You gotta do it intravenously."

"In the vein," I answered the confused looks.

"When you find him, you pull back on this plunger right here." Scott gestured to the needle. "In the neck is probably going to be the easiest. So you find a vein, jam it in there, pull back on the trigger."

Reaching over, I took the needle from him, offering a reassuring smile to them all. "Don't worry. I've got this."

"Just… be careful," Scott told me, and the others.

Isaac chuckled lightly. "Oh, I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him."

"No, I mean you. All of you. I don't want you to get hurt," Scott told him before turning to me. One look and I could see how worried he was.

Nodding, I moved to lay my free hand on his arm. "I've got this."

Trusting that I was right, Scott hesitated a moment longer before he walked off, needing to make sure the whole night wasn't ruined because of Argent and the hunters.

…

We found Jackson walking through the crowd of dancers, moving towards the front of the room where the DJ and bouncers were. I still had no idea who he was after, but by the look on his face I could tell he'd found them.

Erica and Isaac slid through the crowd and over to Jackson. He paused as Erica grabbed his shoulder and turned him to her. Just like an animal, he was distracted from his prey at the notion of something else… something better.

Isaac stood behind Erica, Jackson in front as the three danced, swayed, moved to the music. Hands everywhere, lips coming together.

It was a distraction. We were hoping we could get Jackson's guard down enough that I could sneak in and inject him with no problems.

So far, so good.

His attention was completely focused on Erica. On her body, her mouth, the way she moved. I truly thought this was going to work… until it didn't.

He moved so fast, extending his claws in second before using them to stab both Isaac and Erica. I froze, watching them tense and gasp in pain as he looked at them with knowing and angry eyes.

"She belongs to me," Jackson told them, his voice distorted, almost monstrous.

Turning, he continued for the DJ and bouncers, looking more like a predator than before.

With time running out, I had to move fast. Adjusting my hold on the needle, I moved through the crowd and towards Jackson, a haste in my step that meant business.

Before he knew I was there. Before he could stop me. I lifted the needle and jammed it into his neck, injecting him with the ketamine.

Just like that, I had him.

…

Standing in a back room of the rave with Erica and Isaac, I watched Jackson as he sat on the chair in front of us. He appeared to be passed out. He seemed to still be knocked out from the ketamine… but I wasn't too sure, and I didn't really want to check.

The door opened then.

Erica moved quickly, going to push the person out. Before she could, though, Stiles lifted his hand up in defense, entering the room.

"Uh, no, no, no! Just me, it's just me." He closed the door behind him before turning to Jackson. "Is he okay?"

Isaac shrugged. "Well let's find out." He extended his claws, moving towards Jackson, ready to scratch him in order to test if he was awake or unconscious.

Suddenly Jackson grabbed Isaac's hand, stopping him, squeezing him, hurting him. But he wasn't awake. Not completely at least.

"God!" Isaac groaned, prying his hand away, stumbling back.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?" Stiles told us, freaking out.

Erica wasn't doing much better either, hiding behind me as if I would- or could- protect her.

"Oh, I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." Isaac groaned more, holding his hand as he leaned against the back wall, trying to calm down.

"This is as good as it's getting." I sighed.

"So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight," Stiles noted.

"I'm here," Jackson spoke up, voice distorted and unnatural. "I'm right here with you."

Carefully, Stiles moved closer to Jackson, crouching down so he was level with him. "Jackson, is that you?"

"Us," he answered back, eyes almost rolling to the back of his head. He was still kinda out of it. "We're all here."

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked, interrogating him.

"We are the ones killing murderers."

"So all the people you've killed so far-"

"Deserved it," Jackson told us in that distorted voice.

"So we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers," Stiles noted.

"Anything can break if enough pressure's applied," Jackson countered.

Frowning, confused, I moved closer to Stiles, standing by his side as I looked down at Jackson. "So everyone you've killed are murders?"

"All. Each. Every. One."

"Well, who did they murder?" Stiles asked.

"Me."

Looking up at me briefly, confused, Stiles then turned back to Jackson. "Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"They murdered me," Jackson answered, nostrils flaring, anger growing. "They murdered me." He repeated, eye going yellow, scales appearing on his skin.

I grabbed Stiles shoulder and pulled him back. "Okay, anyone have any plans?"

"More ketamine," Stiles suggested as the two of us pressed against the back wall with Isaac and Erica. "The man needs ketamine. Come on."

"We don't have any more," Isaac noted, showing the empty bottle.

Stiles turned to me, exasperated. "You used the whole bottle?"

"Have you seen what we're dealing with?" I gestured to Jackson.

He stood then, slowly and dangerously, his eyes trained on us. He was gradually looking more and more like his Kanima self…

Then he let out a high-pitched screech.

"Um okay, out, everybody out." Stiles ushered us towards the door.

"Go, go, go! Come on!" I grabbed Erica- who was in front of me- and pulled her along. Once everyone was out I slammed the door shut and pressed myself against it- Isaac and Erica doing the same. "Stiles find something to put in front of the-"

Before I finish the metal sheeting wall that stood between this open space and the room Jackson was still in, tore apart as Jackson burst through and made a break for it.

 _Crap_.

"Come on, we gotta find him," I told the others as I hurried towards the rave, needing to get to Jackson before he could hurt anyone.

I'd reached the crowd of people and began to look through them, but froze.

Something was wrong. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. In my chest. It was like I was finding it hard to breath, almost. I was dizzy and struggling… something was wrong… but it wasn't wrong with me. No, something was wrong with Scott.

Following my instincts, I left the crowd and moved further through the building, Jackson forgotten.

Soon enough I came to a closed door. No one else was around. The music could still be heard from here, and in the distance, I could see the lights flashing. But it was otherwise quiet and still down here. At least that's how it appeared. In my gut I knew the truth.

Reaching for the door I threw it open, knowing Scott was inside. Knowing he needed my help.

The second the door opened I was hit with a cloud of wolfsbane. How did I know? The moment I walked into the room I was dizzy and struggling to breath.

"Angela!" Scott yelled out to warn me, coughing as the word left his mouth.

But before I could react to whatever he was warning me about I let out a scream as a knife was pushed into my back.

Turning around, I tried to grab Mrs Argent, to attack, but the wolfsbane was already affecting me too much. She took his chance to stab me again, right in the stomach. Then again, and again. In totally she stabbed me in the stomach six times before stabbing me once more, leaving the blade inside me.

The wolfsbane had made it into my blood stream, through my wounds. As much as they tried to heal, they couldn't. Not with the poison in the air.

Eyes wide, reaching for the knife to pull it out of my stomach, I fell to the ground.

"Alpha, Beta… but what are you?" Mrs Argent looked over us. "Omega. Don't you know the lone wolf never survived without a pack?" She shook her head at us. "I've heard the cry of an Omega. It's a miserable sound. The howl of a lone wolf."

To my left lay Scott. He was struggling to hold onto his own life at that moment, but he managed to use enough energy to look over at me, his eyes pained, worried and sorry.

"We're not," Scott said weakly.

"What? What is it?" Mrs Argent asked, confused.

"We're not… alone," Scott told her as he pulled himself up just enough.

He let out the best howl he could muster in this condition. It was strangled and weak. It was cut off as he coughed and fell back down. But it was enough.

Lying there, on my back, pressing my hands to my stomach, struggling to breath, feeling the life slowly leave me, I prayed someone would find us soon.

…

I wasn't sure how long I'd been lying on the floor dying when the door suddenly opened, Derek bursting into the room. He came to a stop at the cloud of wolfsbane in the air, and the sight of Scott and I.

Mrs Argent took this moment to come up behind him just as she'd down to me. But I wasn't going to let her hurt him. I wasn't going to let her win.

"Behind you!" I yelled

Derek turned quickly, grabbing and stopping her. I could hear them struggling and fighting then, but with the wolfsbane fogging up the air and my mind I couldn't really make out what was happening.

The sound of Derek's growl reached my ears. Then he was on the ground, beside me, Mrs Argent having pushed him away. He paused and turned to her again, but she was gone.

With not much time left, he moved to lift me, to take me out.

I shook my head, brushing his hands away. "Scott. Scott first," I coughed.

There was only a slight pause before he did as I asked. Standing, he grabbed and lifted Scott into his arms, taking him out of the room and to safety.

Letting out a breath, I relaxed as a smile reached my lips. Scott was safe. He was going to be okay. That's all that mattered. That's all I cared about. I let myself fall unconscious then. I didn't even realise Derek was already back in the room, coming to save me.

…

In the back room of the clinic, I sat on one of the benches, pulling an IV out of my arm, now wearing Derek's leather jacket. Scott lay on the metal table in the middle of the room, still out of it, an IV in his own arm. Derek sat on a chair across the room, pressing a cloth to his arm with Deaton had taken some blood from him.

Coming over to me, a small smile on his face, Deaton took the needle from me. "You'll be okay."

"Scott?"

His smile grew a little more. "You'll both be okay," he assured me before he moved to gather all his things and walk out the room.

"Thank you." Derek called to him seconds before Deaton left the room, getting a nod from the vet in return.

Once we were alone, I managed to slide myself off the bench and onto shaky legs.

"Angela." Derek stood quickly, coming over to help me. "You need to sit down." He tried to pull me back onto the bench.

But I just shook my head, grabbing onto his shirt to keep myself steady. Slowly, I lifted my head to look up at him. "Derek." My voice shook, still weak. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. If you hadn't-"

"Hey." He shook his head, lifting his hand to brush my hair from my face. "Don't."

Nodding carefully, slowly, I didn't finish my sentence. Instead I just stood there, in his arms, his leather jacket hugging me. Looking into his eyes, searching them, I felt all my anger and heartache melt away.

Neither of us said a word, we just knew.

Leaning down, Derek pressed his lips to mine in a soft and gentle kiss.

**Bamby**

 

**Chapter 11**

**Spiked**

**Bamby  
**

Walking through the ground floor of the rail-road depot I could hear the others downstairs. It was Spring Break, which meant no school. No school meant free time. I had thought I was going to spend it working or moping around the house cleaning. But since the other night with Derek, I felt drawn here.

"What is that?" Isaac asked, speaking of something I obviously couldn't see.

"It's a triskele," Boyd answered. I could feel the surprise from the others at his response. "Spirals mean different things. Past, present future. Mother, father, child."

"You know what it means to me?" Derek asked, thinking he wouldn't know.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega?" Boyd answered correctly again.

"That's right," Derek told them. "It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become Alphas, but Alphas can also fall to Betas or even Omegas."

"What? Like Scott and Angela?" Isaac commented

"Scott's with us," Derek noted- though I didn't miss the fact he didn't mention me.

"Really?" Isaac asked. "Then where is he now?"

Opening the door, I started down the stairs. "He's looking for Jackson." All eyes turned to me as I continued down. "Unlike you guys, Scott and I have some semblance of control during the full moon."

Isaac rolled his eyes at my comment as Erica smiled in my direction. It was weird, after the other night we were kinda, sort of… friends. But as weird as it was, it was nice, too. I liked having a friendship that didn't start because of Scott- like Stiles and Allison.

Moving still, I headed towards Derek, our eyes locking. Both of us stayed neutral, saying nothing, but we didn't have to. We were naturally drawn to each other.

He stood by a box of chains and restraints. All heavy, metal and probably painful. But all were necessary as well. The others were new, and had minimal control. With the full moon rising tonight Derek needed to make sure he could keep them from hurting anyone.

Once I stood by his side, Derek looked to the others. "Don't worry, Scott and Angela aren't going to have it easy tonight either. None of us will." He reached into the box and grabbed some chains. "There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You have the ability to heal. But tonight, you're gonna want to kill anything you can find."

"Good thing I had my period last week, then." Erica grinned from where she stood in the doorway of the wrecked train carriage.

"Well, this one's for you." Derek reached into the box and grabbed something else.

Turning to her, he lifted the device, revealing some kind of metal ring that had spikes going _into_ the circle. I wasn't sure what it was but I knew one thing… it was going to hurt.

"Okay…" I started, easing the tension in the air. "Look, I just came over to return this… again." I handed Derek's leather jacket over.

After Mrs Argent stabbed- and almost killed- me the other night, my dress had practically been ruined. Derek had put his leather jacket on me to cover the blood and ripped dress, and to keep me warm.

Once Scott had woken up I called Stiles, who then took us home. I actually managed to sleep in my room soundlessly that night. In fact, I'd slept in my room every night since.

I hadn't seen Derek in the days between now and then, so I hadn't had the chance to give him his leather jacket back. But today I was free, and I knew he'd be here helping the others, so I felt now was as good a time as any.

"Thanks." He nodded, taking it from me.

"No problem." I shrugged. "So, uh… I'm gonna go now. But if you need me, just call, okay?"

Grabbing my arm, Derek stopped me from walking away. "You think you could come over tonight? Help me with these three?" He gestured over his shoulder to the others.

"Can't. I've gotta go to Lydia's party. Promised Stiles," I reminded him. "But I'll come by after." I smiled, leaning over to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

…

"So, you're going to Lydia Martin's birthday party?" mum asked as she leaned against the frame of my door, dressed in her work clothes.

I was looking through my wardrobe, looking for something to wear. "Yeah." I nodded. "Stiles wants me to go."

"But you've never even spoken to the girl… have you?"

"A few times." I shrugged.

"Were you invited?"

"Open party."

"Is your friend Erica going to be there."

Uh, yes, Erica. Mum and I hadn't really talked about her, but I could tell mum was surprised to find out I had a new friend. She was probably even more surprised by the fact she was a girl and not friends with Scott.

"No." I shook my head. "She's got other plans."

"And what about the guy I saw you talking with the other night?"

Pausing, I pulled out of my wardrobe to give her a confused look. "What guy?"

"The one you were talking to before we went to the police station after your brother got a restraining order put on him." She gave me a pointed look.

I swallowed hard, realising who she was referring to. Derek.

"He's the guy, isn't he? The one who broke your heart?" she asked. But I didn't respond. I couldn't. "Honey… do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I offered a strained and forced smile. "There isn't much to talk about."

"Well, we can talk about the fact that he looks older than you. He doesn't go to school, does he? How old is he?"

I wasn't actually sure how old Derek was. But he had to be around twenty-four years old. Maybe twenty-five. It didn't matter though. No matter what I said, it would be too old.

"Look mum, I would love to talk to you about all of this, but I have to get ready for the party," I told her, dodging the conversation.

"Fine. We'll talk about this tomorrow." She nodded, pushing off the door frame. "Just… I need you to be careful, Angela."

"I will mum. Promise." I smiled lightly before turning back to my wardrobe… though I still couldn't find anything. "How can I have nothing to wear, when I bought new clothes like, a month ago?"

"Here." Coming over, mum stood next to me and looked into my wardrobe in the hopes of helping me. It didn't take long for her to find something. "What about this?" She reached in and pulled out a dress.

It was a nice summer dress. White and simple. It hugged my torso nicely, while the skirt flowed. Falling just above the knee, with spaghetti straps, it was cute and sweet. It was nice.

"This with your cardigan..." she suggested. "You don't have to dress up. It's just a birthday party."

She was wrong though.

This wasn't just a party. It was _Lydia's_ party. The most important party a teenager could go to in this town. Plus, I was seeing Derek afterwards. Looking nice wasn't going to cut it… but it seemed it's all I had going for me tonight.

"And these." She reached in and grabbed a pair of black heels from my floor. "Just pin some hair out of your face, let the rest fall in their natural waves, put a little makeup on." She smiled, handing me the shoes. "Trust me. You'll look nice."

"Thanks mum." I smiled back, taking the dress from her. Even though I wanted to look more than nice, I was still thankful for her help.

…

"Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" Stiles asked us as we found him walking around Lydia's party.

"No." Scott shook his head. "Seen Allison?"

"No, but we should probably tell her what we found," Stiles noted.

He'd told us about the discovery he and his father had made earlier on today. Everyone who had been killed so far was either on the swim team, or- in Isaac's father's case- coached it.

Scott looked confused. "I'm still kind of not sure what we found."

"I figured out it has something to do with water," Stiles explained. "You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the Kanima reacted around the pool."

"So, whoever's controlling the Kanima hates the swim team?" Scott asked.

"Hated," I corrected. "They were on the 2006 swim team."

Stiles nodded. "So it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing? What haven't we thought of?" he asked as we walked through the back doors, coming to a stop by the pool.

Allison walked over to us then. She gave a small smile, but it was partially forced, and did nothing the ease the tension between her and Scott.

The night of the rave had put a dent in their relationship. Not because of her mother- I was pretty sure Allison didn't know about that- but because of the fact she'd gone on a date, with Matt, to the rave.

That not only had almost ruined our plans- though our plans hadn't worked out anyway, so it made no difference- but it also meant Scott was forced to be there… like an awkward, uninvited third wheel, who is secretly dating one of the other wheels…

"Uh, Jackson's not here," she told us.

"Yeah, no one's here," Stiles noted, looking out to the empty backyard.

The party had started almost an hour ago… and not much had happened yet. The place was looking pretty dead. Besides the four of us and Lydia, there were maybe three other people. But they were inside, doing their own thing, probably contemplating whether they should stay or not.

"Maybe it's just early," Scott suggested naively.

I sighed. "No. Nobody's coming because of Lydia."

"They think she's turned into the town whack job," Stiles added.

Allison shrugged. "Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for. The past two weeks."

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years," Scott countered.

Stiles turned to my brother, trying not to look offended. "I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet."

"We don't owe her a party," Scott insisted.

I shook my head, disagreeing. "We might not owe her a party, but we owe her." When he looked to me confused I explained myself, "Peter attacked her because we wouldn't join his pack. He attacked her because we wouldn't help him. He attacked her because we left her in the dark, even though she was in potential danger."

Allison nodded. "She wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us."

Sighing, Scott shrugged. "I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here."

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going," Stiles offered. "Like, really going."

"Who?" Allison asked.

"I met them the other night," He told her. "Let's just say they know how to party."

"Well, I have nothing to offer. The only other people I hang out with are currently chained up… and not for fun. But I am all for moral support." I beamed- only partially faking it.

Allison relaxed a little then, returning the smile. "And we appreciate it."

…

Standing beside the pool, off to the side with Scott and Stiles, I watched as the party grew and grew. The place was alive now, practically full of people. It was a drastic change from how it had been less than an hour ago.

"Are you gonna apologise to Allison or what?" Stiles asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over us.

I looked across the pool to see Allison standing by herself, glancing over at Scott every now and then.

"Why should I apologise?" Scott asked, genuinely wondering why.

"Because you're the guy." Stiles shrugged. "It's what we do."

"But I didn't do anything wrong," Scott told him, making me laugh lightly. "What?"

"She's laughing because any time a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong," Stiles explained. "So you should definitely apologise."

"He's not wrong," I noted.

But Scott wasn't giving in. "I'm not apologising."

"Is that the full moon talking, buddy?"

"Probably," Scott admitted. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"Because, Scott, something's gotta go right here. I mean, we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed," Stiles started. "People are dying. I got my dad fired. You're gonna be held back in school. I'm in love with a nut job. And if on top of all that, I gotta watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the face."

Suddenly Scott pushed off the wall he was leaning on. "Don't stab yourself in the face."

"Why not?"

"Because Jackson's here."

Stiles and I turned to see Jackson walking through the back doors. A moment later Lydia handed him a glass of punch. As he took a sip, he looked over the crowd until his eyes landed on ours.

Something told me tonight was going to get interesting.

…

"Refill?" Stiles offered me a second glass of punch.

I looked down at it, wondering if it was such a good idea. I'd had the first one and sipped it slowly, hoping if I could control my drinking I'd still be able to control myself during the full moon- not that alcohol affected werewolves, according to Scott. But I wasn't too sure anymore. I felt different.

I was itchy, and hot. I felt like I was missing something. Like I needed something. The feeling was small, but it was growing gradually. It was like a warning before a fever broke out…

"You feeling okay?" Stiles asked, leaning over slightly so he could look me in the eyes.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Drunk?"

"We don't get drunk," I reminded him.

"Moon?"

I shook my head. "No, this is different."

"Oh, okay. Here." He put the glass down and pressed his hand on the small of my back before leading me over to a bench we could sit on.

His hand on my back actually felt nice. Like it dulled the barely there aching inside me. I wanted to lean into it a little more. Luckily, he didn't pull away or remove his hand. In fact, he moved a little closer.

"Better?"

"Yeah." I nodded, turning to give him a small smile.

He returned the smile. "I don't think I said this before, but you look really nice tonight."

Blushing, I looked away, chuckling lightly. "Thanks."

"No, seriously. You look really, really beautiful."

Surprised, I slowly looked up at him again. He searched my eyes for a second and then, before I realised what was happening, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

At first, I let it happen. The strange feeling inside me buzzed, satisfied and happy with the contact. It was like the aching had been for this. Not necessarily with Stiles, but with anyone. I was craving something.

But then my brain caught up to what was actually happen. Stiles was kissing me. I was kissing Stiles. We were kissing.

_Oh, my God._

I pulled away from him, and slid across the bench quickly, putting distance between us. "Stiles…"

The moment we were no longer touching it Stiles realised what had just happened.

"Oh, my God. Angela… oh, my God. I am so sorry." He shook his head, starting to freak out. "I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," I assured him as I got to my feet. "I think I'm just gonna head inside and get a glass of water."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Even as he asked it, I could see the confusion in his face, as if he wasn't sure what was coming over him.

"You should… you should stay here," I suggested.

Sliding into the bench more, he nodded. "Good idea."

Before either of us did anything else, I turned on my heels and walked away. But with each step I could feel the ache inside me grow. My cravings were growing.

...

I was standing by the sink in Lydia's kitchen. Everyone else was outside, so the room was empty. It gave me the chance to take a breath and try to cool myself down- literally.

The itching and fever I could feel coming wasn't too far away now. I had no idea what was happening to me, but the worse it got the closer I got to freaking out. I was even considering calling Derek to see if he could help me, or just come get me.

" _Angela?_ "

Frowning, recognising that voice, I turned to see my mum standing in the kitchen with me. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. She looked like she was going to run away.

"Mum?" I went to take a step towards her.

She stepped away, shaking her head. In fact, all of her was shaking. " _Stay away!_ "

"Mum, what's-" I cut myself off as soon as I saw my hand… my claws. My head snapped towards her again. "Mum, it's okay. I can explain."

" _What are you?_ " She was on the verge of tears, pure fear radiating off her.

"It's me. It's Angela, your daughter."

" _You're not my daughter._ " She shook her head, backing up more until she was pressed against the wall. " _You're a monster._ "

"You don't mean that, mum." I was trying not to cry as I took another step towards her.

As I got closer, she quickly shoved me away. " _No!_ "

I stumbled back from the force of her push, but fell to the ground from the force of her fear and hate. I crumbled, feeling my heart break as I realised this was it. She now knew the truth and my own fears were coming true. She was scared of me. My own mother was scared of me.

Unable to pull myself up, I stayed there on the ground, and began to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

All I was met with was silence.

Despite my fears, I slowly lifted my head to look her in the eyes. But as my head rose I found myself looking at the kitchen wall. My mum was gone…

"Angela?" Scott rushed into the kitchen, coming to kneel on the floor beside me quickly. "Angela? You okay?"

I shook my head. "She hates me."

"Who? What did you see?"

"Mum." A tear rolled down my cheek. "She hates me."

"Hey, no. It wasn't real. Whatever you saw, it wasn't real," he tried to tell me, but I didn't believe it.

She'd looked so real. It felt so real.

"Angela!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "It's the punch. Somebody spiked the punch, now Lydia's missing and everyone is freaking out. Angela, I need your help. _Please_."

"Punch?" I frowned, confusion rising above my heartache.

"Yes." Scott nodded, sounding a little relived that he seemed to be getting through to me. "The punch. Someone put something in it. It looks like wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane?" I shook my head slowly. "Someone spiked the punch with wolfsbane?" My brain was slowly catching up.

"And now everyone is going crazy and Lydia is gone."

"What about Stiles?"

"I haven't found him yet."

That's all it took. Knowing people were freaking out, and people were missing. Knowing Stiles might be in trouble, and Scott needed me.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Scott looked unsure. "You're okay?"

"I'm okay," I assured him.

"Okay, good." He stood before offering me a hand. "Let's go find Stiles."

…

We found Stiles. He was sitting by the spa, leaning against a brick pillar, in a state I assumed was a lot like the one I'd been in when Scott found me in the kitchen. Though unlike me, Stiles wasn't recovering from whatever was happening to everyone.

"Stiles, look at me. Drink the water." Scott held a water bottle in front of Stiles. "Stiles, drink it. Something's happening, and we need you to sober up right now. Come on, Stiles."

"What do you think you are doing?" a girl asked as she came over to us. "You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it."

I turned to her. "How then?"

Without a word, she crouched own by Stiles, grabbed his shirt, and quickly dunked him into the spa before pulling him out.

Stiles gasped as he leaned against the wall again, blinking and shaking his head.

"How do you feel?" the girl asked him.

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl," he answered.

She nodded, looking to Scott and me. "He's sober."

…

Stiles, Scott and I split up to look for Lydia. We'd searched the whole house- hell, the whole property- but there was no sign of her. When there was nowhere else to look, I met up with the guys by the pool again.

"Hey, I can't find her. And, dude, anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out," Stiles noted, gesturing to the people around us.

They were acting like animals. Like drunk, out of their minds and out of control, animals.

"I can see that," Scott noted.

"What are we gonna do?"

Before either Scott or I could answer Stiles- not that we had an actual answer to give- the sound of someone yelling caught our attention.

"I can't swim! No, no, no, no, stop, guys!" Matt called as two guys carried him from inside the house and towards the pool. "I can't swim!" he tried to tell them. "I can't swim! I can't-"

Ignoring him, they threw him into the pool.

Matt struggled to stay up, frantically waving and moving about, trying to do whatever he could to save himself.

"I can't-" he tried to call out again, but couldn't keep himself up.

Suddenly someone broke through the crowd, hurrying over to help pull Matt out of the water. Once he was up the person turned to the rest of us, pissed.

It was Jackson.

Dripping wet, embarrassed, and more pissed than Jackson, Matt looked to the now quiet crowd. "What are you looking at?"

As if on cue, sirens began to ring in the distance then.

"The cops are here."

"Party's over!"

"Run!"

Everyone scattered like rats then, rushing off in different directions, getting the hell out of there. In the chaos of the situation we lost Matt.

Knowing we had to get out before the cops came, Stiles, Scott and I made a break for it as well. We were running down the drive way, headed for Stiles' Jeep, almost on the road, when we found Matt.

He stood in the middle of the road, raging, dripping, looking directly at the three of us… as the Kanima crouched by his side protectively.

People were still running around, moving all over the place. It only took a few seconds before we lost Matt again, but we'd seen him. We knew now. He was the master.

**Bamby**

 

**Chapter 12**

**Gun Point**

**Bamby**

Scott, Stiles and I were in Stiles' room, trying to convince Sheriff Stilinski that Matt was the real killer. All this tie he'd been thinking it was Harris, after finding out his car had been at some of the crime scenes and a number of the victims- meaning most- had been his students.

"So this kid's the real killer?" Sheriff Stilinski gestured to the picture of Matt in the school year book on Stiles' desk.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah." But his father wasn't buying it.

"No."

"Yes," Stiles argued.

"No."

"Dad, come on." Stiles quickly stood from his desk chair which he'd been sitting on. "Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So all you have to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common."

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter, Kara, wasn't in Harris's class," Sheriff Stilinski noted.

"All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?" Stiles asked, not holding back the attitude.

There was a pause as Sheriff Stilinski realised his son had a point, but that didn't persuade him. "No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything." He looked over Stiles' shoulder to Scott and me. "Do you two believe this?"

"It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us," Scott assured him.

"Matt is the killer, sir," I added.

Stiles nodded, going on, "Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him."

"All right, fine," Sheriff Stilinski started, though it was clear in his tone that he still didn't believe us. "I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles asked before waiting for a response, as if we all should have figured it out. When no one said anything, he filled in the silence, "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him, even though he couldn't see me.

Knowing his point was useless he sighed, "Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris?"

Once again, Sheriff Stilinski knew his son was right, so he gave in just a little more. "What do you want me to do?"

Stiles turned to Scott and me, but it was my brother who answered, "We need to look at the evidence."

"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work," Sheriff Stilinski noted.

"Trust me, they'll let you in," Stiles assured his father.

Sheriff Stilinski didn't look convinced. "Trust you?"

"Trust…" Pausing a moment, Stiles then gestured to Scott and me. "Trust Scott and Angela?"

Slowly, Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "Scott and Angela, I trust."

With a plan in the works, Stiles started for the door, ready to go to the station right then and there. His father was behind him, obviously less eager. Scott and I went to follow, but as I moved I was hit with a wave of dizziness.

"Hey." Scott was right there, a hand on my shoulder to help steady me. "You okay?"

I took a breath and offered him a slight smile. "Fine."

But I wasn't. Whatever had been happening to me at Lydia's party was still happening. Scott and Stiles were over whatever the Wolfsbane did to them, but I was beginning to wonder if it was still in my system.

The fever I'd been feeling was growing. Parts of me were beginning to ache. I was hit with short and small dizzy spells here and there. I felt empty and needy, craving something I couldn't name.

Something was wrong, and I had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

…

Walking into the station, Scott, Stiles and I stayed back while Sheriff Stilinski moved to the front desk where an officer was working. She'd looked up as we entered, surprised to see us… and not in a good way.

"It's 2:00 in the morning."

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important," Sheriff Stilinski insisted.

While they continued to talk Stiles turned to Scott and me, keeping his voice low. "We look at the hospital stuff first, okay?"

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Jackson didn't kill Jessica," I reminded him

He nodded. "The pregnant girl."

"Yeah." Stiles went on, "Since Matt had to kill her himself, somebody from the hospital could've seen him."

"Thank you." Sheriff Stilinski finished with the woman, who was letting us through. "Angela. Boys," he called to us as he started for the door that led to the offices.

…

Standing behind Sheriff Stilinski, I watched the computer screen showing footage of the hospital the night Jessica was killed. All four of us were trying to spot Matt, but there were a lot of people walking the halls that night, making it hard.

"I don't know, guys." Sheriff Stilinski shook his head. "I mean, look at this. There was a six-car pileup that night, the hospital was jammed."

"All right, just keep going." Stiles pressed as if he wanted to find Matt more than the rest of us did. "Look, he had to pass one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica, okay? He's gotta be on the footage somewhere."

Before Stiles had a second to breathe, Scott called out, "Oh, hold on, stop! Did you see that? Scroll back.

As Sheriff Stilinski did as my brother said, Stiles spotted what Scott had noticed. "That's him!" He gestured to a guy on the screen. "That's Matt!"

There was a problem though…

"All I see is the back of someone's head," Sheriff Stilinski noted.

"Matt's head, yeah," Stiles insisted. "I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird."

His father turned to him. "Are you crazy?"

"All right, fine, then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?"

I rolled my eyes. "You wanna think about that question, Stiles?"

Understanding my unspoken point, Scott moved us on. "Okay, can we scroll forward?" he suggested. "There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras."

The video started to move again, going a little faster. Eventually Stiles told his father to stop again, having spotted Matt once more.

"Right there! Stop! Stop! See? There he is again."

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head. "You mean there's the back of his head again."

"Okay, but look." Stiles pointed to Matt on the screen, to where he was standing by a woman. "He's talking to someone."

Frowning slightly, I leaned closer to get a better look at the woman. That's when I realised who she was…

"He's talking to our mum," Scott and I said at the same time.

Pulling away from the table, Scott pulled his phone out to call mum right away. He was already dialling her number when Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski turned to him. The second the phone started ringing he put it on loud speaker.

"Mum, do you remember talking to a guy the night the pregnant woman was killed?" he asked as soon as she answered her phone, the urgency of the situation taking priority over any greetings.

Sounding a little annoyed, mum answered, " _Scott, you know how many people I deal with in a day?_ "

"This one's sixteen. He's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager," Scott told her.

Stiles stepped closer to the phone to add, "Yeah, he looks evil."

Ignoring Stiles, mum sighed, " _Scott, I already talked to the police about this_."

"Okay, mum, I'm gonna take a picture and send it to you." Pausing, Scott flicked through his phone and found a photo of Matt which he then sent to mum. "Did you get it?"

" _Yeah_."

"Do you recognise him?" I asked.

"Do you remember him?" Scott added.

" _Yeah, I did. I mean, I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall,_ " she answered. " _Guys, what's going on?_ "

"It's nothing, mum. We'll explain later," Scott assured her. "I gotta go."

Knowing he had a witness, Sheriff Stilinski went through the rest of the evidence quickly. "We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site."

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave," Stiles noted.

"Actually, four," his father corrected. "A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed."

"When?" Scott and I said at the same time.

"A couple hours before you two got there." Sheriff Stilinski nodded to Stiles and me.

"All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?" Stiles asked, excitement underlining his tone at the prospect of getting Matt.

"Four's enough for a warrant." Sheriff Stilinski's lips turned up in a slight smile. "Scott, Angela, one of you, call your mum back, see how quick she can get here. If I can get an official I.D., I can get a search warrant. Stiles, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott and Angela's mum in when she gets here."

"On it." Stiles gave a short nod before he hurried for the door.

As soon as Sheriff Stilinski started to collect every piece of evidence we had against Matt, I turned to Scott.

"You call mum."

"What are you going to do?"

"Call Derek," I answered as I pulled my own phone out and dialled his number.

We needed to tell him what was going on and where we were. He had to know. But as I stood there, phone to my ear, listening to it ring, something became obvious pretty quickly. He wasn't going to pick up.

I tried a few more times while Scott called mum. But it didn't matter Derek wasn't answering.

Was something wrong? Had the others escaped? Or maybe he was too busy holding them down? Maybe he was fine, just busy handling the others? Hoping and praying everything was okay, I gave up and slipped my phone back into the pocket of my cardigan.

"She's on her way here," Scott informed us as he tucked his own phone into his pocket, but when he got no response from Sheriff Stilinski, he turned to him. "Sheriff?"

The look of fear and shock on Sheriff Stilinski's face had both Scott and I turning around to face the door into his office. That's where we found Stiles, standing in front of Matt, who was aiming a gun at my best friend.

Using the gun, Matt pushed Stiles over to Scott and me, rounding us up.

Sheriff Stilinski rose from his desk. "Matt? It's Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

Matt shrugged. "You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are."

"I know you don't wanna hurt people."

"Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people," Matt corrected the Sheriff. "You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialling somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing. That could definitely get someone hurt."

Frowning, feeling accused, I went to assure him I wasn't. But before I could Scott quickly pulled his hand out of his pocket, a look of panic and guilt crossing his face.

"Everyone." Using the gun, Matt gestured to the table… but none of us moved. "Now!"

"Come on." Sheriff Stilinski nodded to Stiles, Scott and I as he pulled his phone out and placed it on the table. We followed suit, knowing there was no room for argument right now.

…

Scott and I stood against the wall by the door in the cell area of the station. Matt's back was to the cells so he could keep an eye on all of us, the gun aimed at Stiles- who was being made to handcuff his father to one of the benches.

Clicking the handcuffs into place, Stiles then turned to Matt. But it wasn't enough.

"Tighter," Matt ordered, wanting to make sure Sheriff Stilinski couldn't get out.

When Stiles hesitated, Sheriff Stilinski turned to his son. "Do what he says, Stiles."

Now with that done, Matt grabbed Stiles and shoved him towards the doorway, nodding to Scott and me to move as he did. We all walked into the hall, Scott and I in front, heading back to the offices. We were almost there when we came to a turn… that's when we saw the bodies.

All the officers on duty, were now dead.

Scott came to a stop. "What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?"

Matt scoffed. "No, that's what Jackson's for." He shrugged. "I just think about killing them, and he does it."

…

Matt sat between the door and the desk in the Sheriff's office, watching Scott, Stiles and I- with the gun aimed at us- as we got rid of all the evidence against him. Stiles was on the computer, deleting everything, while Scott and I used the paper shredder to get rid of all the printed evidence.

"Deleted. And we're done," Stiles sighed. "And, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means, we're good here, right? I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know, you continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the Kanima."

But, as if on cue, lights from a car shone into the room as someone pulled into the station parking lot.

My heart sank. _Oh, no…_

"Sounds like your mum's here, McCall," Matt noted tauntingly.

"Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, we'll just tell her to leave," Scott assured him. "We'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt."

"Please," I begged.

Shaking his head, Matt turned the gun to Stiles. "If you don't move, now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first, and then your mum."

Taking a deep breath, Scott started forward.

Matt gestured for me to follow before he grabbed Stiles so the two of them could walk behind Scott and me, the gun no doubt pressed to Stiles' back. It was the most daunting and chilling walk I'd ever had to make.

My hands were shaking. I felt like I was going to throw up and pass out. Every nerve inside me shook with fear. I couldn't do this. How could I do this?

"Oh, God." I shook my head. "I'm gonna be sick." My voice was low, only Scott heard me.

Without a word, he slipped is hand into mine as we came to a stop by the next door. The door that led to the front reception. The door that led to mum.

"Open it," Matt ordered.

"Please," Scott tried one last time, but it was for nothing.

"Open. The. Door."

Looking to me for a moment, Scott apologised silently before he reached out with his free hand and opened the door.

I'd been preparing myself for what was to come. I'd pictured the million things Matt could – and would- do to my mum. I hoped it would ease my panic and distress when the time came- though I knew that was false thinking, and that it would really crush me.

Yet, all the preparing had been for nothing, because instead of mum standing on the other side of the door, it was Derek.

Scott let out a breath he'd been holding. "Oh, thank God."

But before anyone could say or do anything else, Derek suddenly fell to the floor in front of us, revealing Jackson who had been standing behind him, and had already paralysed him.

"Derek!" I reached for him, getting to my knees.

Matt aimed his gun right at my head. "Don't!"

Scott and Stiles were right there, grabbing me. Holding an arm each, pulling me back and away from Derek who was looking at the gun with wide and both angry and worried eyes.

As soon as I was back, Matt leaned over Derek.

Eyes hardening, Derek glared at him. "This is the one controlling him? This kid?"

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's right." Matt pulled back to turn to Scott, Stiles and me. "I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, Kanimas. It's like a freakin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?"

Even in this situation, Stiles didn't hold back the sarcasm. "Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal."

With a nod from Matt- who clearly didn't appreciate Stiles' answer- Jackson nicked Stiles in the back of the neck, paralysing him.

Stiles fell to the ground, landing right on top of Derek.

Scott and I both flinched, wanting to help our friend, but I'd already been told to stay back. So, we stayed where we were.

"You bitch," Stiles mumbled against Derek, aiming the words at Matt or Jackson, I wasn't sure.

"Get him off of me," Derek groaned.

"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt leaned over the pair, grinning smugly. "It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth," Derek countered. "Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am."

"Yeah, bitch," Stiles mumbled, backing Derek.

The sound of another car pulling up to the station caught everyone's attention then.

"Is that her?" Standing up, Matt turned to Scott and me. "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Don't trust him!" Stiles called out.

Pissed, Matt grabbed Stiles and rolled him onto his back on the ground, before pressing his foot to Stiles' throat, cutting off his air supply. "This work better for you?"

"Don't! Please!" I begged. "Please, don't."

"Just stop! Stop!" Scott snapped, panicked.

"Then do what I tell you to." Matt applied more pressure to Stiles' throat.

"Okay. All right." Scott nodded, giving in. When Matt didn't move he snapped again, "Stop!"

Pleased, Matt removed his foot from Stiles and turned to Jackson. "You, take them in there." He gestured to Stiles and Derek, and then the Sheriff's office. Then he turned to Scott and me again. "You two. With me."

Gun now aimed at me once more, Scott and I did as Matt said, heading out into the reception.

She was already there, on the other side of the desk- unable to see the body of the dead officer behind the reception. Looking around, concerned, mum didn't spot us until Scott, Matt and I came through the hallway.

"Mum?" Scott called to her.

Letting out a sigh of relief mum headed our way, having not spotted the gun yet. "You scared me, where is every-" Her eyes landed on Matt and the gun.

"Mum, just do what he says," I told her.

"He promised he wouldn't hurt you," Scott tried to reassure her.

"He's right," Matt agreed behind us.

I turned to him then, waiting for our next orders, but suddenly he lowered the gun so it was pointed to my stomach, before he pulled the trigger.

The pain I felt was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. The force of the bullet sent me back and into Scott. I heard yelling and screaming, but wasn't sure where it was coming from- though I knew at least one scream had come from me.

"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." Matt stepped closer to me. "That's for the ketamine."

Mum went to hurry towards me then. "Angela!"

"Back, back!" Matt turned the gun to her.

"No!" I screamed.

"Mum!" Scott had grabbed me before I could fall and was keeping me partially standing, but now used one of his hands to wave mum back. "Mum, stop, mum!"

"I said get back," Matt warned again when mum didn't do as he said.

Mum shook her head, eyes glued to the blood soaking into my white dress. "Angela."

"Mum, do it." I bit back tears. "Please."

"I got her." Scott adjusted his hold on me, trying to reassure her. "Okay, I got her, mum."

As mum began to back up, Matt kept his eyes on her while throwing an order over to Scott and I. "Get her up, McCall."

"Matt!" Sheriff Stilinski called through the station. "Matt, listen to me!"

"Shut up!" Matt yelled. "Shut up! Everybody shut the hell up!" He turned to yell at me. "Now, get up, or I shoot her next!" he warned, gun still trained on mum.

Gritting through the pain, pressing a hand to my wound, I pulled myself up. Scott was right there, helping me, holding me, keeping me physically, mentally and emotionally steady- well, as much as I could be at that point.

…

Once again, Scott and I were against the wall in the cell block while Matt locked mum in one of the cells- the one closest to Sheriff Stilinski. I was still holding onto my wound, still trying to fight through the pain. But it was just getting worse.

"Please, she needs to see a doctor," mum begged.

Matt scoffed coldly. "You think so?"

"Hey!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled. "Hey, you listen to me!"

"I'm fine," I managed, trying to calm the situation before anyone else got hurt. "I'm okay."

Mum shook her head, crying. "No, honey, you're not okay."

"It doesn't hurt, mum," I tried to assure her.

"'Cause that's the adrenaline, okay?" She looked to Matt again. "Please, let me- Let me just take a look at her, okay? I mean, I can help stop the bleeding."

Matt turned to Scott and me, amused. "They have no idea, do they?"

"Please. Let me just take a quick look."

"Shut up! Shut up! Lady, if you keep talking, I'm gonna put the next bullet through his head." Matt pointed the gun at Scott.

Mum nodded, calming down a little. "Okay, okay."

With her sorted, Matt gestured to the door. "Back to the front, McCall." He turned to Scott and me. "After you."

Scott wrapped his arm around me, to help me walk, before we headed for the door and into the hallway. None of us said a word as we moved towards the office. None of us looked to each other as we walked. We didn't even make a sound when we walked through the doorway and into the Sheriff's office where Stiles, Derek and Jackson were waiting.

Stiles and Derek's eyes were on Scott and me in an instant, and just as quickly as they'd locked on to us did they realise I'd been shot.

Tightening his jaw, Derek's eyes stayed glued to the red on my white dress. My blood. The mark was just growing and growing. Derek was pissed, and I could only imagine what was going through his head at that point.

Despite the fact I was a werewolf and would heal, Stiles was worried. In fact, he looked almost on the verge of having a panic attack. His eyes came up to meet mine, showing me the fear he felt for me. He was truly and absolutely scared.

Moving me over to the couch, Scott set me down before he turned to Matt. "The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?"

"You think the evidence mattered that much, huh?" Matt shook his head. "No, no, I want the book."

"What? What book?" Scott asked, as confused as the rest of us.

"The bestiary," Matt answered, voice harsh and impatient. "Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing."

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's," Scott noted. "What do you want it for, anyway?"

"I need answers."

"Answers to what?"

"To this." Grabbing the bottom hem of his shirt, Matt lifted it, showing us the scaly skin on his torso.

I wasn't sure how, or why, or what it meant, but I was sure of one thing… Matt was turning into a Kanima.

**Bamby**

 

**Chapter 13**

**Fury and Heat**

**Bamby**

Scott helped me out of the Sheriff's office and into the open work space where the other officers worked. He moved us over to a desk and set me down so I could lean on it, my hand still pressed to my wound as I hissed out in pain.

Matt watched me, coming closer. "You know, I feel sorry for you, McCall, 'cause right now, you're thinkin', 'how am I gonna explain this when it heals'? And the sad part is, you don't even realise how incredible it is that you actually are healing. 'Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die."

"Is that what happened to you?" Scott asked, pulling Matt's attention away from me. "You drowned, didn't you?"

Sighing, looking to the ground, Matt shook his head. "He shouldn't have let them drink."

"What? Who? Matt, what do you mean?"

"Lahey!" Matt snapped at my brother. "He shouldn't have let them drink."

"What? Who was drinking?"

"The swim team, you idiot!" He turned away from us, remembering the night. "I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know they had just won state, and Lahey, he's letting his favourites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're 17, right?"

"Were you at Isaac's?" Scott asked.

"He had this first edition Spider-Man, or was it Batman? And we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there and I hear music. And everyone's having a good time, and I see Sean. He throws Jessica in the pool. And then Bennett goes in and-"

Scott cut him off, recognising the name, "Bennett? What, the hunter?"

Matt went on as if he never spoke, "And then Camden. Isaac's jar-head brother, he grabs me. He thinks it's funny."

Fighting through the pain, I spoke up, "They threw you in, didn't they?"

"I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing."

As Matt told us his story I looked down at my wound. Something was wrong. I could feel it now.

I wasn't healing.

"All of a sudden, I was just I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says, 'You tell no one! This, this is your fault! You don't know how to swim? What little bastard doesn't know how to swim? You say nothing! You tell no one! No one'! And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me."

My hands shook as sweat slicked my skin. I felt hot. I was aching all over, and it wasn't just because of the bullet wound. The craving and itching I'd felt earlier tonight was still there, growing, digging into me. My wound may not be healing, but it wasn't the only thing I was worried about.

"I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was asthmatic. They even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I was drowning. You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well, I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark."

Matt kept going, and I kept listening, but only partially. Most of my attention was on my body, trying to make it heal itself. Trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"But then… then came the Argent's funeral, and everything changed. I was taking some photos. And then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just have this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just- I look at him, and I… I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was."

Try as I might, nothing was happening. The deep craving cried out, vibrating everything inside me, causing my wound to throb with pain more than it already was. My body needed something, something that was missing. If I had it, I would be better, I could feel it in my bones. I just didn't know what it was.

"You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like… like the furies coming down to punish Orestes. You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?" Scott tried to answer, his voice pulling my focus to him.

Through my pain, I shook my head. "That's Oedipus."

"The furies are deities of vengeance," Matt explained, holding back the anger my brother's response had caused. "Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing. Jackson is my fury.

"When I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what? He didn't even recognise me. So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him with my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead."

The memory of Tucker's death flashed in my mind, making me flinch at the thought and then flinch in pain.

"So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture. And Jackson would take their life."

Suddenly all the lights in the building shut off.

"What is this?" Matt called through the darkness as an alarm started to ring. "What's that? What's going on?"

Scott was right there, by my side, his arm carefully wrapping around me. "I don't know," he called back.

Then, to make things worse, the sound of gunshots came from outside, right by the windows of the room we were in.

With his arm around me, Scott used his body to shield me as he pulled us both to the ground as quickly as possible. Moving us along the floor, he tucked us under one of the desks as the bullets kept coming.

When they stopped, we knew the assault wasn't over. Smoke bombs were thrown through the broken windows, filling the room with thick and cloudy smoke.

Scott acted quickly once more, getting out from under the table before he reached out to help me up. Once we were both on our feet we made a break for it, heading for Sheriff Stilinski's office.

On the way we ran into Jackson, but Scott just picked up his pace, slamming into Jackson and pushing him out of the way so we could keep moving without being stopped.

"Take him!" Derek told us as we reached the office, nodding to Stiles, his paralysis wearing off. "Go!"

Listening to him, Scott grabbed Stiles and pulled him up. We didn't have a lot of time before Jackson would catch up, so with a single glance back at Derek I then hurried out of the office, right behind Scott and Stiles.

Moving through the halls in the station, I closed every door we walked through, trying to slow Jackson down. But as he appeared through one of the door windows he simply kicked the door down.

"Angela!" Scott yelled as he hurried into the interrogation room.

Just a few steps ahead of Jackson, I threw myself into the room, falling to the ground as I did. Then, using my legs, I kicked out and closed the door.

Scott was right there, sliding the lock into place.

This door was thicker and heavier, which proved to do the trick seeing as Jackson didn't kick this one down.

Given a moment to breathe, Scott set Stiles' still paralysed body into one of the chairs by the interrogation table. "Don't move," he told Stiles, earning an exasperated look. "You know what I mean." Getting ready to leave, Scott turned to me, only to freeze. "Angela…"

Still on the ground, pressing a hand to my wound, I looked to the blood on my dress. I was no longer bleeding red… now my blood was coming out black…

Falling to his knees, Scott reached out to help me, but he paused, not knowing how he _could_ help. "What do you need?"

Groaning, I pulled myself over slightly so I could lean against the wall. "We need to get mum and Sheriff Stilinski out of here."

Looking me over, he shook his head. "You can't-"

"I'm fine," I lied. "Just help me up."

When our eyes locked then I could see more than worry and panic in his gaze. I could see pain. It was then that something occurred to me… maybe he could feel me, just like I'd felt him the time he nearly died and Deaton saved him?

The sound of someone yell and groaning in the distance snapped us back to reality. I may be in pain, and something may be wrong, but there were people who needed us, people who couldn't defend themselves.

Nodding, Scott got to his feet and offered me his hand. I took it, letting him pull me to my feet. Then, we were off, running out of the room in order to find and help the others.

…

Running through the halls- as best as I could- Scott and I headed towards the cell section. But as we came to a corner someone else stepped around and into our way. We stopped just short of crashing into them just as they stepped into some light coming from emergency lights.

"Allison." Scott tried to catch his breath, holding a defensive hand up in front of himself as she aimed her crossbow at us.

"Where's Derek?"

Putting himself between Allison and myself, Scott shook his head at her, confused. "What are you doing?"

"If you're not going to tell me, then get out of my way."

"Allison."

"Where is he?" she repeated herself.

"What happened?" He went to stepped towards her, but she stopped him, her crossbow aimed at his chest.

"Scott- Scott, you need to stay away from me right now. You need to go. Just stay out of my way." She pushed passed us and down the hall in the direction we'd just come.

As she continued to walk away, I grabbed Scott's arm, tugging him in the direction she'd come from. "Come on. We gotta go."

It took a moment, but eventually Scott gave in, letting me pull him towards the cells.

…

Racing into the cell section Scott and I found Sheriff Stilinski knock unconscious on the ground, while the Kanima climbed onto the cell bars and taunted mum, trying to reach in to get her.

We both reacted first, the consequences of our actions lost in the threat of our mum's safety.

Scott moved first, grabbing the Kanima with one hand while the claws of the other were stabbed into its back. Throwing the Kanima across the room and away from mum, Scott put himself between the bars and the beast.

I was right there, claws and fangs out, growling at the monster as I slashed out at it, cutting into its skin as much as possible, then, before he could recover, I kicked out, sending the Kanima into the wall by the door.

Someone else roared then as they jumped up from the ground behind a desk in the room. It was Derek. He stood tall, watching the Kanima, his eyes glowing red, fangs and claws out as well.

Looking to each of us, the Kanima did the unexpected. Turning, it ran out the door.

Derek went after it without hesitation. But Scott and I paused, hearing our mum crying in her cell.

"Oh, God."

Looking over my shoulder, knowing she would see what I really am, I met the eyes of my mother.

She shook her head, fear overtaking the worry she'd had for me. Eye going from me to Scott, she slowly backed up, moving further into the cell as she continued to cry, her hands shaking.

Feeling my heart break, I turned away first, dashing out of the room as quickly as possible.

…

I was running through the station, blinded by my tears and pain. I had no idea where I was going I just knew I had to get out. That's when two strong hands grabbed my shoulders, stopping me.

Recognising the smell and touch of the person, I let Derek pull me to him.

Something happened then. It was like his touch soothed me. The heartache of my mother's fear. The pain from my bullet wound. The craving deep inside me. It dulled as he pulled me to his chest.

The sound of people in the next hallway talking had us both fall into the shadows as we listened to them talk.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked the second person. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Trust me, I'm aware of that."

My blood ran cold. Scott wasn't just talking to anyone, he was talking to Gerard.

"I've done everything that you've asked of me. I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson-"

Gerard cut him off, "And leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go!"

There was a pause and the sound of movement as if Scott was doing as he was told. Then I heard something metal land on the ground before Scott spoke again, "You dropped this."

"Go!" Gerard told him, and this time Scott listened.

Derek and I stayed there, in the shadows, our bodies tense. We waited until we were both sure we were alone before either of us moved and said something. While we waited I couldn't help but fear the worst.

Did he think I'd betrayed him just as Scott had? Did he think I knew what my brother had been up to?

I didn't. If I had I would have stopped him. All this time he'd talked about working with others, I'd shot him down. If I'd known he would do it anyway I would have done everything and anything to keep him away from the one person that scared me more than the Kanima.

"Derek-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he turned to me, frowning. At first, I thought it was out of anger, but then I realised he was looking down at my dress. At my wound.

"You're not healing." Moving closer, he reached out for me. The second his hand touched me again, he pulled away quickly. "You're burning up."

Still leaning against the wall, I gave a soft and bitter laugh. "I've been shot."

"No. It's not that." He shook his head, eyes looking me over as if trying to find something. Then, it clicked. I could see it in his eyes as they met mine. "You're in heat."

…

Derek and I had managed to get out of the station without getting caught. He helped me into his car before speeding off. There was an urgency in his body language. The way he shifted gears rapidly and harshly, speeding through the streets, eyes focused on the road.

I sat on the seat next to him, hand pressed to my wound. "I'm bleeding on the leather," I groaned.

"I don't care," he responded without looking at me.

Looking out the window, I noticed the lack of industrial buildings. Instead we were surrounding by trees. "Where are we going?" Not the rail road depot, that was for sure. When he didn't say anything but instead turned onto a road that led into the woods, I had an idea of where he was headed. "The Hale house?"

"The hunters are after me. Scott's teamed up with Gerard. The Kanima is still out there. We need somewhere to stay where they won't find us."

"'We'?"

He glanced over at me then, before quickly turning back to the road. "I can't leave you like this?"

"Shot? Or in heat?" I shifted slightly, sitting up more. "Peter told me about it."

His grip on the steering wheel tightened. "What did he tell you?"

"Only that female werewolves are more like their animal counterparts. But that's all he really had to say to get the message through." Groaning, I closed my eyes, my free hand gripping onto the door handle.

"Are you in pain?"

"Barely. I just feel hot, and empty, and aching. I need something. I feel like my body needs-"

My eyes shot open as his hand rested on my knee. The second he touched me everything dulled again. It was still there, but instead of all my focus being centred on the craving and aching my attention was shared with his touch now.

Our eyes locked then. Without a word. Without a sound. My unfinished sentence was answered. The thing I craved became clear.

Sex. I needed sex.

…

The moment Derek stopped his car in front of the Hale house he practically threw himself out before hurrying around to my side. Wrenching the door open, he leaned in and grabbed me, pulling me from the vehicle. With one arm tucked under my knees, and the other tucked and wrapped around my back, he started for the house, holding me closely, trying not to get distracted as I buried my face into his neck and breathed his scent in.

"You smell incredible," I purred, nails clinging and digging into him.

Groaning, he kicked the door to the house open and hurried us inside, placing me on a table in the room to the left. Everything may be burnt and falling to pieces around us, but there was some usable furniture left, like the table.

Pulling back, he quickly tugged my cardigan off before literally ripping my dress top to bottom so he could get a better look at my wound.

Glancing down at the black blood coming from the bullet hole, I hissed, "Why aren't I healing?"

"It's your heat. Your body can't focus long enough to heal itself," he told me, still looking down at my wound.

I realised then that he wasn't touching me. In fact, he was purposefully keeping his hands on the table instead of on me. He wouldn't look me in the eyes either. There was a tightness in his body. He was tense, fighting something.

"Derek." I reached out for him, but he pulled back. My hand fell as the sting of rejection increased my aching and craving.

"We can't." He shook his head, trying to explain himself, "You don't understand."

"If you're worried about the wound-"

He cut me off, "I'm not."

"Then what is it?"

But he wouldn't answer. He wouldn't say anything. He still wouldn't touch or meet my eyes. All he was doing was staring at my wound, keeping a small but agonising distance… and it was killing me.

Still bleeding, still feeling the effects of my heat, I let my head fall back and my eyes close as I tried to calm my breathing. "You said my body can't focus because of my heat. Right?" I didn't bother waiting for an answer. "I'm not going to heal until my body can focus, and I won't be able to focus until my body gets what it needs." Moving my head, I met his eyes then. "So, give it to me."

Searching my eyes, hesitating for a moment as he thought the situation through, Derek finally gave in. He finally gave me what I needed.

Grabbing my hips, he pulled me closer, crashing our lips together. My hands reached for his shirt, pulling desperately. His fingers ran through my hair, holding me against him, revelling in the touch and the sensations it invoked.

The aching dulled more and more. The craving, and throbbing, and itching eased. But the heat stayed. It changed as well. Instead of being uncomfortable and unwelcome, the heat urged me forward, driving my want and need.

Something clicked inside me, taking over. At the same time Derek changed as well. Claws extending. Fangs materialising. Our wolves clung to each other, ripping our clothes away, grasping at skin and flesh. Neither of us stopped until we were both naked, strips of torn cloth lying around us.

Derek's hand gripped my hair and pulled my head back harshly. But it didn't hurt. It felt good. It fed my desire and pleasure.

Our eyes locked then, his ruby red boring into my golden yellow.

His hips snapped forward, his cock pushing into me hard and deep. I groaned in pleasure, feeling my body sing at the intrusion.

Moving out of instinct, not having to think about it, I clung to Derek, thrusting against him. We moved erratically, desperately. Out of rhythm. Out of control. We let the wolves take over, feeding the fire between us.

A tingling on my side alerted me to my wound. I didn't have to look to know it was healing. But I didn't care, not at that moment. No, all that mattered was Derek.

The build-up was rapid, almost as rapid as our movements. The longer we were together, the more he fed my need, the closer I got to climax. He was right there with me, my heat affecting him almost as much as it was affecting me.

Clinging to him, my claws dug into his back, drawing blood as he pushed in deeper, hitting every delicious spot inside me. Leaning forward, his fangs scarped along the junction between my neck and shoulder, warning me.

When my orgasm hit me, I couldn't stop the screaming roar that pulled itself from my lips. My back arched, Derek's grip the only thing keeping me upright as a ruse of pure, hot white ecstasy erupted from inside me.

My climax pushed Derek over the edge. Pushing into me as hard as he could a few more times, Derek then lunged forward, his teeth biting into my neck, drawing blood as he spilled inside me.

It took a moment or two before either of us recovered, our fangs and claws sliding back so they were hidden once more. But as we pulled away slightly so we could look at each other, I found myself looking into Derek's red eyes once more.

Slowly the red faded, being replaced by his usual green as they looked down to where my wound once was. Reaching out, he gently brushed his knuckles against my skin, causing goosebumps to rise as I shivered. No words were needed at that moment. The silence was perfect.

Letting my head fall back once more, I looked through a gap in the roof, finding myself gazing up at the still shining full moon.

**Bamby**

 

**Chapter 14**

**Half Time**

**Bamby**

For the past four days I'd been holed up at the Hale house with Derek. Four long days, most of which was spent with just the two of us. There were times when Erica, Boyd and Isaac came around, but for the most part it was just Derek and me. There was a reason for that though.

Turns out, heats aren't a one-time, full moon, quick run thing. No. They can last anywhere from a few days, to a week. I had discovered this when I realised my need for Derek kept on coming back at that aching and itching point throughout the last four days.

But life went on, and things needed to be done. I had people out there who were no doubt worried about me. The lacrosse championship was tonight. I had to be there to support Scott and Stiles. I had to go, even though my mum would more than likely be there and I couldn't even think about facing her yet.

Gerard and the Argents were another problem. Isaac had learnt that Mrs Argent was dead. She apparently committed suicide because she suffered from depression. At least that's the story being told through town. But I knew the truth.

Derek had bit her the night she tried to kill Scott, and instead of turning into a werewolf she chose to kill herself. It's the hunter way. Now the hunters blame Derek for her death and are determined to hunt him and his pack down.

Standing in the old living room, where we'd uncomfortably been sleeping on some blankets we'd used as a makeshift bed, I turned to Derek as he stood by the table, deep in thought.

"So… does this make me part of your pack now?" I asked, small smile spreading on my lips as I walked over to him.

My voice pulled him from his thoughts and drew his attention to me. A small smile of his own formed. "It makes things complicated."

Walking over to him, I shrugged. "Already knew that." I stopped in front of him, a few inches separating us. "This has changed things, though. Right?"

Lifting his hand, he brushed my hair away from my shoulder, his eyes falling to the bite mark he'd left there. "It doesn't make me your Alpha."

As his hand dropped from my shoulder, brushing my arm on the way, my eyes followed its trail until it stopped by my own hand. Without hesitation I reached forward and intertwined our fingers.

"What if I want it to?"

"That's the heat talking."

"Maybe." I shrugged, unable to meet his gaze, my eyes glued to our hands. "Or maybe I've just realised that I should stop fighting my basic instincts. I need an Alpha."

"All you've ever done is fight that instinct," he noted. "Peter told me how you fought him when he called out to you at the school." I was surprised Peter had told him about that. "Do you really think this is something you'll want in a few days' time?" He had a point.

"You're probably right," I admitted. "But if you're not, then we're talking about this again."

He chuckled lightly again, nodding. "In a few days."

Letting myself smile, I slipped my hand out of his and took a step back. "I'm gonna head out now. Try and sneak into the house without Scott or my mum catching me." Moving to the makeshift bed, I grabbed my cardigan to pull over Derek's shirt- which I was borrowing, along with a pair of Erica's jeans.

I was almost out of the room and at the front door when a pair of hands grabbed me, pulled me back, and turned me around. Derek leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, backing me up until I was pressed against the wall, his hands on my hips, holding me to him.

I laughed as his lips trailed down to my neck. "Derek, what are you doing?"

He pulled back to look down at me as he answered, "Scenting you. Everyone will be able to sense something's different about you. If you smell like me they should leave you alone."

Pausing a moment, I recalled Lydia's party. "Everyone?"

Suspecting something was up, he frowned slightly. "What?"

"At Lydia's party… when we were all high on the wolfsbane… Stiles kissed me."

His jaw tensed as he looked away from a moment, his grip on my hips tightening a touch. When he didn't say anything, I started to worry.

"Nothing happened. Nothing has ever happened. I mean, I used to go to sleep in his bed at night because I didn't want to sleep alone, and my room smelt like you. But since the night of the rave I haven't gone back," I tried to reassure him, yet he still said nothing. "Derek, trust me, it was noth-"

Turning back to me quickly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again. The kiss was deep and meaningful. It told me I was his. It told me he was mine. Heat or no heat, no one else could or would come between us.

During the last four days he'd told me all he knew about heats. I found out that not all female werewolves experience them. It's actually rarer than I thought. In fact, he'd never met another werewolf who went through them.

They start during a full moon. It triggers the heat, just like it triggers the rest of my wolf side. But it won't happen every full moon, he reassured me of that- though the fact he wasn't sure how often it would happen lessened my reassurance. He also told me that I would crave anyone. The touch of anyone would ease my aching and sooth my wolf. All my body will want is sex and it won't care who I get it from. I won't think the same either, which could lead to me making poor choices.

But I was sure of this. Of us. I think I had been since the moment I first really looked at him. Since I first really took him in. There'd been a connection then, something inside me drawn to him. At times I'd fought that attraction, but I knew better now.

As the kiss deepened even more, his hands sliding down so they could slip under my shirt, I knew things were getting too hot. If we kept this up I wouldn't be going anywhere.

Reluctantly, ignoring the pull of my heat, I pushed him away slightly. He got the hint and stopped, his hands moving to rest on my waist as his forehead pressed against mine.

"I gotta go."

He nodded against me, eyes closed. "I know."

"I need to be there for Scott and Stiles."

"I know."

"But I'll be back after the game."

"I know," he repeated one last time, sighing. "Just be careful."

"Always." I smiled lightly as I leaned forward to press a light peck on his lips.

Before I could pull away he moved in more, deepening the peck so it turned into a kiss. We kept control of it as we stood there a moment longer, lips pressed together. Then, when he was ready, Derek stepped back, letting me go.

…

No one was home. Both Scott and mum were working today which meant I could sneak into the house without either of them knowing. Once in my room I started to grab some clothes.

As much as borrowing Derek's shirts and other pieces from Erica was nice, I wanted my own clothes. Unfortunately, after being shot, and after Derek tore my dress in half, my white dress I'd wore a few nights ago was completely ruined. So, here I was, grabbing some clothes.

Once I'd packed enough clothes for a few nights, I turned back to my wardrobe and grabbed something out for tonight. It was the big game and I was going to support my brother, best friend, and the team, so I wanted to wear the team colours. White and burgundy red.

Seeing as the last time I wore white I ended up bleeding so much it turned red, I decided to skip that colour and just stick to the burgundy.

Grabbing a pair of black jeans, a burgundy camisole top, and some black high heeled ankle boots I set it all out on my bed, tossing my cardigan in with the mix, before heading for the bathroom connecting Scott's and my room.

There was no running water in the Hale house. The meant no shower. Derek and I had been using a nearby lake… which sounds a little weird and wild, but it was romantic in a way… though that could be my heat talking. Still, I was looking forward to hot water and the chance to wash my hair with actual shampoo.

…

Walking down the school hall, headed for the boys' locker room, I listened to Coach as he started his speech that was supposed to pump the team up before the game. It was the same thing every year, and his use of a mega phone made it all the more entertaining.

"' _Good morning. ln less than an hour, aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind_. _Mankind. That word should have new meaning for all of us today_ '."

I walked into the locker room, through the first door which was closest to Coach's office. Standing there, tugging on the sleeves of my cardigan, I scanned the room, trying to find Scott and Stiles.

As my eyes landed on Stiles I found someone unexpected standing next to him. My mum.

"What the hell is he talking about?" she asked him, gesturing to Coach. She hadn't spotted me yet, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"He does this every year," Stiles noted.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"' _We are fighting for our right to live_ '," Coach went on.

"Yeah!" the team cheered.

"Wait, is this-"

Stiles nodded, cutting mum off, "Yeah, it's the speech from _Independence Day_."

"Mm-hmm."

"' _But as the day the world declared in one voice_ …'"

"Coach's favourite movie," Stiles explained.

"' _We will not go quietly into the night!_ '"

Mum shook her head, though she was partially amused. "He doesn't know any sports speeches?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't think he cares."

"' _Today we celebrate our independence day!_ '"

"Yeah!" the team cheered again.

"Well spoken, coach." Gerard stepped up then, his mere presence sending a shiver down my spine. "I might have chosen something with a little more historical value, but there's no denying your passion. And while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, even with only one co-captain leading you." His eyes landed on a student then.

Jackson.

_Holy crap…_

"Now, I'm your principal, but I'm also a fan. So don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and murder them."

"You heard the man. Asses on the field!" Coach called.

"Yeah!" The team stood and headed out the doors, moving towards the field.

I slipped back into the hall and out of the way, moving in the opposite direction so no one spotted me. I was there for Scott and Stiles, but after seeing my mum I wasn't really in the mood to talk.

Her fear was still an open wound that stung worse than the bullet that night. I didn't want to see that look on her face again, and I didn't want Stiles' or Scott's pity either.

…

Walking along the outskirts of the field, behind the bleachers, I kept an ear out for Scott and Stiles. My eyes scanned the crowd gathering on the seats. Mum was with the Sheriff, but I couldn't see anyone else I knew. Still, I wasn't planning on coming out of the shadows anytime soon.

"Scott," Stiles voice caught my attention then, "the other night, seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt, you know, while I'm just lying there and I can't even move, it just I want to help, you know, but I can't do the things that you can do. I can't-"

"It's okay," Scott assured them.

I stopped walking and looked over at the team's bench. There they were, my two best friends, sitting there in uniform. It was an image I'd seen time and time again over the years.

Before Scott and I had been bitten both he and Stiles had been on the team, but neither of them had much field time. They spent each and every game on the bench, looking just us hopeless as they did at that moment right then. Only this time they weren't upset because of the game- not completely at least. No, it was because everything else was imploding around us…

Stiles sighed, voicing my thoughts. "We're losing, dude."

"The hell are you talking about?" Coach suddenly came up from behind them. "Game hasn't even started. Now put on your helmet and get out there. You're in for Greenberg," he told Stiles.

"What?" Stiles looked confused, the order not registering properly yet. "What happened to Greenberg?"

"What happened to Greenberg?" Coach gave a light and fake laugh. "He sucks. You suck slightly less."

"I'm playing?" Stiles looked to the field, then to Scott before turning back to Coach. "On the field? With the team?"

Coach gave a short nod. "Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself."

"I already did that today, twice," Stiles admitted truthfully, and probably- hopefully- accidentally.

"Get the hell out there!" Coach shoved his shoulder.

Stiles got to his feet, not needing to be told twice. "All right." He ran off onto the field, gathering his gear on the way.

As I watched him get into place, ready for the game to beginning, I'd never felt more proud and happy for him in my life.

"My son is on the field!" Sheriff Stilinski called. It seemed he was feeling the same as I was at that moment.

…

We didn't stand a chance.

My mood had diminished pretty quickly as soon as the game begun. Turns out, without Scott or Isaac, and with Jackson only half interested in the game because he wasn't entirely himself, the team sucked.

Don't get me wrong, I loved the team. I didn't know most of them, but they meant something to Scott and Stiles so they meant something to me. Besides, I spent a lot of time with them, and Coach, so they were almost like friends to me… kind of.

Out of the whole team on the felid, Stiles was laying the worst. I couldn't deny that fact.

Every time the ball came towards him he looked prepared and determined, which made me think he had it under control. But then he would trip, or the ball would hit in the face, and I would remember why he hadn't played on the field before.

"Sit down, McCall." Coach's voice caught my attention. I looked over in time to see him pushing my brother back onto the bench.

"But, coach, we're dying out there," Scott noted.

"I'm aware of that." Coach nodded. "Now sit."

I sighed, hating this.

Everything else might be crumbling around us, but that didn't change the fact that lacrosse was very important to Scott. It was one of the few things that hadn't changed about him since the bite. He cared about this sport, and the team.

I felt for him. I knew he must hate having to stay on the bench. I knew the fact the team was losing would be killing him.

Suddenly someone I hadn't expected came over to sit next to Scott.

My brother looked over to them, just as surprised as I was. "You came to help."

Isaac grinned. "I came to win," he noted.

Without another word the two of them looked to the right then. Following their gaze, I found myself looking at Gerard.

It took a moment but he soon realised there were eyes on him. Turning to look over at the bench the cool and collected mask he always wore slipped for a second or two as he saw Scott and Isaac grinning smugly at him.

I wasn't entirely sure what was going on in that moment but it felt as if we might not lose after all. Maybe we did stand a chance.

…

The game had gone on, and things were looking up now that Isaac was on the field. He was playing rough but he was working on levelling the scores. When I say he was playing rough, that wasn't a metaphor. I mean it. So far, he'd done a pretty good job at knocking two guys off the field.

It hadn't taken me long to figure out why he was acting this way… it was so Scott could play.

If Coach ran out of players to play he'd have no choice but to put Scott out on the field. Right now, there was just one more guy in my brother's way. All Isaac had to do was hurt another person bad enough they were taken off the field so the last guy on the bench could come on. Then he could hurt one last person, who would then be replaced by Scott.

My train of thought barely finished before Isaac knocked another person to the ground.

"Lahey!" Coach yelled, exasperated. "Seriously, what the hell is your problem?" he asked, shoving the last guy onto the field.

I held my breath as I watched the game roll on. Pulling on the sleeves of my cardigan, I kept an eye on Isaac, watching as he continued to play, looking for his next target. Every cell in my body prayed and hoped Stiles wouldn't be caught in the crossfire of the wolf's mission.

Unfortunately, before Isaac could find his fourth and final victim, someone barged into him.

I sucked in a harsh breath as I watched both Jackson and Isaac fall to the ground, the latter landing in an awkward and uncomfortable way. If he was human I would be concerned with his leg…

Without thinking it through, I hurried out and onto the field when Isaac didn't get up. I made it there a second before Scott did, landing on my knees as I looked him over.

"It isn't broken," he reassured me before looking over at Scott as he came to kneel on the other side of him. "But I can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me 'cause I can feel it spreading."

I looked over at the plays, spotting Jackson as he finished walking away before he turned and met my eyes, a smug grin on his face.

Medics came over then, helping Isaac onto a stretcher as Coach came to stand by Scott and I once we were on our feet.

"Aw, crap." Coach sighed, shoving a helmet into my brother's chest. "McCall. Either you're in or we forfeit." He gave my brother a stick and walked off without waiting for a response.

Scott nodded to the Coach and watched him turn away before turning to me. "You're here. Where the hell have you-" He cut himself off, sniffing the air slightly. "You smell different."

I tensed at his words. Derek had said everyone would be able to sense something was different with me… but I didn't think my brother would be able to tell as well.

"Scott, Angela." My blood ran cold at the sound of mum's voice. She came to stand by us then. "Something's happening, isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?"

"You should go," was all Scott was willing to say.

But she just shook her head. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere. But everything that I said before, forget it. All of it. Okay? If you can do something to help, then you do it. You have to."

"I will," he assured her, only a slight hint of surprise in his words.

Mum and I stood there, watching as he headed onto the field then, leaving the two of us alone.

Once he was gone mum turned to me. "Angela-"

I shook my head, cutting her off, "Not now. I can't deal with you hating me _and_ everything else. I can't explain everything when something is obviously happening. I just can't, mum," I said, unable to look at her.

Turning on my heels, I walked away, heading for the edge of the field. I began to walk around the outskirts, watching the game, my eyes flicking from Scott to Stiles to Jackson. My nerves vibrated with energy, both nervous and ready. I had a gut feeling that things were about to take a turn for the worse…

…

Scott was knocked to the ground. It wasn't hard, but he still didn't get up right away.

My walking stopped as I focused on him, seeing the worried look on his face. I watched as his eyes quickly darted to where Gerard had been standing before, only now the spot was vacant.

 _Isaac_.

I wasn't sure how, but I knew he was in danger.

Making a break for it, I didn't waste a second before I ran towards the school, needing to get to the locker room before it was too late.

…

I slid across the ground as I came to a sudden stop and turn, reaching one of the doors that led into the boys' locker room. Moving quickly and stealthily- not wanting to get caught- I slid into the room.

My instincts had been right.

Isaac was dragging himself along the floor, heading in towards the sink, his back to me and the other people in the room. The hunters.

Gerard stood with two other men as they watched the teenager struggle.

"It was a good effort, Isaac. It was. This would be so much more poetic if it were half-time." Gerard reached for a sword which one of the men were offering.

Isaac used the sinks to pull himself up as Gerard placed the tip of the sword on the ground and dragged it along behind him while he headed towards the werewolf. At the same time the door beside me opened again as Scott came into the room and over to stand by me.

Looking over Gerard's and the other hunters' shoulder, Isaac spotted my brother and me. The worry in his face melted into a smug grin.

Gerard paused, confused… until he caught our reflections in the mirrors, our golden yellow eyes glaring back at him as our fangs and claws extended.

We pounced.

Isaac was still a little worse for wear so that left three against two. But Scott and I held it together pretty well considering.

All I remembered were limbs. I used my wolf and acted on pure instinct. Whenever I felt someone going to punch or kick me, I got them first. If a weapon was drawn I ripped it away.

Scott was right there, doing the same. We both knew we could pause, couldn't hesitate. These people wouldn't blink an eye if they were given the chance to kill us. We may not want to kill them, but we certainly didn't want them to kill us either.

…

I wasn't sure how long the fight had gone, but as I kicked the last guy across the room and against the lockers, knocking them over and him out, Scott and I realised something at the same time.

Gerard was missing.

Scott turned to Isaac- who still held onto the sinks in order to stay steady. "Where is he?"

Isaac just shook his head, clearly having no idea.

"Can you move?" I asked, moving towards him.

"Barely. But I'm fine," Isaac assure me. "I've got these two. You guys have to stop Jackson."

Not understanding, I frowned. "Shouldn't we go after Gerard?"

"Jackson is under Gerard's control," Scott explained. "And he's ordered him to kill someone by the end of the game if I don't give him Derek."

My heart sank. "You can't."

"I'm not going to," Scott promised.

"Then we need to stop Jackson."

…

Scott and I broke through the crowd and looked to the timer mere seconds before it struck zero. A whistle was blow. The game was finished.

The place erupted in cheers as people began to gather on to the field. I didn't realise it then, but our team had won, hence the uproar of excitement. With all the people running around and cheering Scott and I couldn't find Jackson in the crowd.

Then, to make things worse, the lights shut off, shrouding the field in complete darkness.

When people started to run then, it was out of fear. The cheers turned to screams which had followed the first and loudest scream of them all. A scream so piercing it shook me to the core. A scream that told me one thing… someone was hurt.

"Scott!" I heard mum's voice through the chaos. "Angela! Where are you?"

Grabbing Scott's arm, I pulled him through the masses, following mum's panic and frantic voice.

"Mum." Scott spotted her first, pulling me to a stop as he grabbed and pulled her close, protecting her from the frightened stampede of people. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine," she assured us. "But somebody is hurt. Somebody is down on the field."

The lights were turned back on then, just in time for me to turn and see a body lying on the ground.

"Get out of the way," Coach yelled as he rushed through the crowd and towards the body. "Move. Back off! Move. Move!" When he broke through the crowd I got a better look at the body then.

I knew who it was…

"Jackson?!" Lydia screamed from somewhere in the crowd. "What's happened to Jackson? Jackson!" She ran towards him as he lay there, unmoving. "Jackson! Jackson, what's happening?"

"Can we get a medic over here?" Coach called. "We're gonna need a medic!"

Before he could finish his sentence, mum had already rushed over to help. Crouching on the ground, she checked him for signs of life. "He's not breathing. No pulse."

"Nothing?" Coach asked, his voice low so as not to startle everyone else. But Scott and I heard him.

Mum shook her head. "Nothing," she told him as she reached to rip Jackson's shirt open so she could take his protective gear off and try to resuscitate him.

As soon as his first shirt was ripped we all saw it. We all saw the blood on the white top underneath…

"Oh, my God." Lydia sucked in a breath. "There's blood. There's blood."

Scott nudged me then, gesturing to Jackson's hand. "Look."

"He did it to himself?" I hadn't even realised Isaac had come to stand next to us until he'd spoken up.

Needing help as she tried to save Jackson's life, mum looked up at Lydia. "Get down here. Get down here and hold his head," she ordered, which Lydia listened to. "Tilt it up."

Another voice caught my attention then. "Where's Stiles?"

Sheriff Stilinski stood close by, on the edge of the gathered crowd around Jackson. But he wasn't focused on the body on the ground. Instead his panic and worry was for someone else.

"Where's my son? Where- Where's my son? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?!"

**Bamby**

 

**Chapter 15**

**Reserrect**

**Bamby**

Mum was dealing with the paramedics and Jackson. Scott and Isaac had to go with the rest of the team to the locker room, which had left me alone for a moment. But Scott knew I was right outside, so the second he was sure all the guys were dress he let me know the coast was clear.

Now here I was, standing with my brother and Isaac as Sheriff Stilinski stood in front of us, trying to sort through his thoughts and emotions so he could figure out where Stiles might be.

"I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson," he explained. "I've got an APB out on Stiles. His Jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means…" He shook his head, struggling. "I don't know what that means," he sighed. "Look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if any one of you see him…"

"We'll call you," Isaac assured him.

"Look, he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something," Scott added.

I nodded. "We'll find him, sir."

"Yeah." The Sheriff nodded back, but he was clearly still stressing. "I'll see you, okay?" We didn't get the chance to say anything more before he turned and walked away.

A second later Coach came by. "McCall. We need you on the team, okay?" he told my brother. "You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up."

"Yeah, I know, Coach."

"All right." Coach went to leave but stopped himself before speaking to Scott again, "I mean, I know I yell a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys. I kind of hate Greenberg, but, you know, that's different. It's Greenberg. I'm just saying we- I need you on the team. Get your grades back up."

"I will," Scott promised.

"I'll help him," I added.

Nodding to both of us, Coach gave a hint of a smile. "I know." He turned and walked away, leaving the room.

Scott, Isaac and I waited a moment longer, silent as we watched the rest of the team leave the room.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked as he turned to Stiles' locker- which we stood by.

"I think so," Isaac answered and not even a second later Scott ripped the locker door from its hinges. "You're gonna find him by scent?"

"Yeah, we all are," Scott noted as he handed me a pair of shorts and Isaac a shoe.

Isaac watched as Scott grabbed a shirt for himself. "But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?"

"Just smell it, Isaac," I almost snapped. We didn't have time for this.

He shook his head, lowering the shoe. "It's not going to work."

"Why?" Scott asked, about to get defence. Stiles' life was potentially on the line here.

"Because all I can smell is her." Isaac gestured to me.

Scott turned to look at me as well then, both of their faces scrunching up into confusion as they tried to figure out what was different about me. Isaac took a little step closer, consciously or not I wasn't sure, but it still prompted Scott to let out a low and warning growl.

Movement in the mirror behind Isaac caught my attention.

Turning, my heart swelling with relief and sinking with nerves, I looked to Derek as he stood a few feet away, arms behind his back. He did not look happy.

"We need to talk."

A second person walked around the corner then, and suddenly my heart began to pound hard and fast, fuelled with both anger and fear.

"All of us." Peter gave a slight grin.

"Holy shit." Scott stepped forward, putting himself in front of me. "What the hell is this?" His question was directed to Derek, who went on to answer.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station," Derek countered.

"Okay, hold on. He threatened to kill my mum. And I had to get close to him," Scott argued. "What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mum? Just look at Angela," Peter's eyes trailed up and down my body, "she's twice as gorgeous as her moth-"

"Shut up!" Derek and Scott snapped at the same time.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked, reminding me that before now he'd been fortunate enough not to have met the former Alpha.

"Peter Hale. He's Derek's uncle," I answered, eyes glued to the man in question. "He's the one that bit Scott and I."

"Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat," Scott added.

Peter gave a little wave to Isaac. "Hi."

"That's good to know." Isaac sounded anything but good. Then again, Peter had that effect on people…

"How is he alive?" Scott and I asked at the same time.

"I love it when they do that." Peter's grin grew.

Ignoring his uncle, Derek explained the situation, "Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him."

"Well, that's very helpful, except Jackson's dead." Isaac shrugged.

Derek's face fell into what actually looked like a mixture of confusion and fear. "What?"

"Yeah, Jackson's dead." Scott nodded. "It just happened on the field."

When Derek turned to Peter, the two of them sharing an anything but happy look, Isaac spoke up again. "Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?"

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen," Peter noted.

"But why?" Derek asked. Apparently, he wasn't as aware of everything as I thought.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out." Peter stepped forward to stand by Derek's side. "And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly."

…

Walking up the stairs of the Hale house porch, I hesitated slightly as Peter held the door open for me. It was only a second's hesitation though. Once I collected myself I stood straight and tall, walking right by him.

Before Derek had killed him, I'd done a pretty good job at stand up to Peter, just because he was back from the dead doesn't mean I was going to be afraid of him. I still didn't trust him though, and I sure as hell didn't like him.

As I walked by, entering the building, he didn't bother holding the door for the others. Instead he came closer to me. "You smell delectable. And in that shirt?" A light growl rumbled from his chest. "Red is definitely your colour."

A shiver ran down my spine. Before I could respond, a hand wrapped around my forearm and pulled me away from Peter.

Derek pulled me to his chest as he glared at his uncle. "Look, I told you, I looked everywhere."

Rolling his eyes, Peter turned away and moved to the stairs that led to the second floor of the crumbling building. "You didn't look here."

Scott let out a sigh of relief as he looked down at his phone. "They found Stiles."

Still focused on his uncle, and holding me to him, Derek watched as Peter pulled something out from a secret compartment in the stairs. "What is that, a book?"

"No. It's a laptop." Peter turned to give Derek an unamused frown. "What century are you living in?" Lifting the lid of the box he'd pulled from the compartment, he grabbed the laptop before getting up to move to the next room. "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records."

Derek, Isaac and I followed Peter, watching as he moved to take a seat at the table. As he set the computer up I listened to Scott, who was still in the front room, on the phone.

"It smells in here," Isaac noted, confusion laced in his voice as if he was trying to figure it out. He leaned towards me, prompting Derek to pull me closer as he gave a low growl. The Beta backed off in an instant.

Peter had been logging into the computer but paused to turn and smirk at me. "Wolves on heat give off a delicious smell that intensifies when they mate."

"Do you have to be so crass?" I asked, feeling an itch in my hand. All I wanted to do was slap that smirk off his face.

"The computer, Peter," Derek warned.

Smirk still firmly planted on his lips, Peter turned to the computer then.

A moment later Scott hurried into the room, a concerned look on his face. "Mum just called," he told me. "Something's wrong."

…

Derek hadn't wanted me to go to the hospital. With everything going on he wanted me close by, which I totally understood. Especially considering Peter was back and my heat was still around. But if something was wrong with my mum, I had to go.

We might not have talked about what had happened the other night, but she was still my mum. Plus, Scott was going, and I couldn't leave me brother. Sure, he had Isaac with him, but that wasn't enough.

Now the four of us- mum, Isaac, Scott and myself- stood in the morgue, looking down at Jackson's body as it lay in the open body bag. Only, he'd changed since I'd last seen him on the field.

I could see his fangs now. His sharp rows of teeth that resembled the mouth of a shark. And his long claws which rivalled my own were extended. But that wasn't the most alarming change. No, it was the thick casing of venom that covered him from neck to toe. That's what really worried me.

It was like he was in some kind of cocoon. He was still dead- or maybe just unconscious now- but that did nothing to reassure my growing worries.

"What's happening to him?" Scott asked, his voice as panicked as I felt.

Mum shook her head, having no clue. "I thought that you were gonna tell me. Is it bad?"

"It doesn't look good," Isaac commented.

As if on cue, Jackson twitched then.

We all jumped back.

Scott's eyes were wide. "Mum, could you zip it up, please?"

When mum turned to give him an -are-you-kidding-me look I could tell she wasn't happy with that idea. So, as she moved towards the body bag, I stopped her.

"I got it."

She gave me a thankful look before nodding and stepping back with Scott and Isaac.

Taking a breath, I reached for the zipper of the bag and began to close it. But as I got to Jackson's neck the zipper got caught.

"Angie, zip." Scott's panic rose.

"I'm trying," I snapped slightly, pulling on the zip as Jackson twitched and moved more.

When Jackson hissed Scott pulled mum behind him and Isaac. "Zip! Zip, Angela, zip! Zip!"

Tugging and the zipper again, I finally managed to get it closed right before Jackson's teeth had a chance to snap at my fingers.

With the bag now closed I didn't wait a second before pulling my phone out- with shaking hands- and calling Derek. He picked up on the second ring.

" _Is your mum okay? Are you okay?_ "

"We've been better," I answered honestly. "Jackson's covered in a transparent cocoon like casing thing. It looks like it might be made from the venom from his claws," I explained, needing to get to the point.

" _They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws,_ " he repeated, talking to Peter.

" _That sounds officially terrifying."_ I heard the other wolf say.

"Tell them he's starting to move," Scott noted behind me.

I didn't need to say anything because Derek had already heard. " _They also say he's starting to move,_ " he told Peter.

" _Okay, look, I think I found something. Looks like what you're seeing from Jackson is just the Kanima's beta shape._ "

" _Well, meaning what? He can turn into something bigger?_ " Derek asked.

I groaned, lifting my hand to my face so I could pinch the bridge of my nose. "Please let this be one of those rare times Peter is wrong."

" _Bigger and badder,_ " Peter noted, slight fear in his voice.

" _He's turning into that? That has wings._ "

"Wings?" My eyes shot open. "Did you say _wings_?!"

" _Angela, bring him to us,_ " Derek told me, not answering my question.

The worry in his voice had me turning to Jackson so I could do as he said. But the second I turned I froze, seeing the body bag moving more than before. "I don't think we have time for that."

" _Look, somebody actually made an animation of it._ " Peter's voice came through again. " _Maybe it's less frightening if we-_ " The sound of a screech cut him off, " _Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them halfway._ "

" _Angela, get him out of there now. Go now._ "

…

Isaac and Scott were behind me, carefully carrying the body bag where Jackson was still twitching and moving. I was a few steps ahead, creeping around corners and keeping an eye out. We were stealing a body… the last thing we needed was for someone to spot us.

Having reached the parking lot, I nodded my head and gestured for Scott and Isaac to move. "Coast is clear. Let's go."

Hurrying a little more, we moved towards mum's car as fast as we could while also making sure we didn't disturb Jackson to the point where he'd wake up. There was no way we could fight him off if he woke up.

I'd just pulled mum's car keys out of my pocket when Scott and Isaac suddenly dropped the bag.

Freezing, eyes wide, we all waited a second.

When Jackson didn't stir I ushered the guys along. "Come on, come on, come on. We gotta go."

Nodding, Scott reached down to grab the bag again, but we all stopped once more as a car pulled into the parking lot, its headlights shining right on us.

_Oh, crap…_

To make things worse, I watched Chris Argent step out from the car and towards us. Scott came over to stand next to me then, both of us ready to defend both Isaac and Jackson.

"You're alone," Scott noted, not seeing any more hunters.

"More than you know," Mr Argent commented.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment, we have a common enemy."

"That's why we're trying to get him out of here." I gestured to the body bag behind us.

"I didn't mean Jackson." Mr Argent shook his head, looking defeated and disappointed. "Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head in the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her too."

"You're right." Scott nodded. So, can you trust me to fix this?" Contemplating the idea, Mr Argent didn't speak as he gave a single nod. "Then can you let us go?"

"No."

I groaned, shaking my head at him. "Are you kidding me? We don't have time for this!" I snapped.

"Exactly." Mr Argent's eyes fell on me. "My car's faster."

…

Climbing out of the front passenger seat of Mr Argent's car, I closed the door and looked behind me as Scott closed his door, his eyes landing on me as well. He hadn't wanted me sitting with Jackson… but I had a feeling he didn't want me near Isaac either.

Neither of us had said it, but he could sense my heat, only he was reacting to it differently. He was more protective and worried. More concerned about my safety and well-being.

"I think he stopped moving," Isaac said from the other side of the car, catching out attention.

"Where's Derek?" Mr Argent asked, knowing we didn't have much time left.

As if on cue, Derek appeared then.

Running on all fours, he came out of the shadows, heading towards us, the headlights of the car shining on him. When he was just a few feet away he jumped in the air and did a somersault before landing in a crouched position, his Alpha red eyes shining at Mr Argent.

"I'm here for Jackson. Not you," Chris assured him.

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting." Standing, Derek came over to Scott and myself. He placed a hand on my back as his eyes stayed on my brother. "Get him inside." He nodded to the back door of the vehicle.

Scott and Isaac got to work, doing as Derek said. Meanwhile, Derek and I took the lead, heading into the nearest building, our eyes trained on everything- his hand never leaving my back.

Once Scott and Isaac had placed the body bag on the ground, Scott looked to Derek. "Where are they?"

Derek look genuinely confused. "Who?"

"Peter and Lydia," Scott noted. But Derek just ignored him, his hand slipping from my back as he moved towards Jackson. "Hold on a second," Scott called out to stop him. "You said you knew how to save him."

"We're past that," Derek stated simply, unzipping the bag, revealing a partially scale covered Jackson.

"What about-"

Now leaning over the open body bag, Derek cut Scott off, "Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."

"No." Mr Argent shook his head from where he stood a few feet from where Derek was. "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not," a new voice agreed.

**Bamby**

 

**Chapter 16**

**Heal**

**Bamby**

We all turned to see Gerard standing in a large doorway of the building. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead."

Derek went to kill Jackson right then and there, before things could get out of hand. But as he pulled his hand back, claws extending, Jackson's eyes suddenly snapped open.

Letting out a hiss, Jackson attacked first, his own claws going right through Derek's chest.

A scream ripped itself from my lips as blood dripped out from Derek's mouth. Moving without thinking, I took a step towards Derek, but before I could make another move Jackson was already throwing him across the room and into some crates.

"Angela!" Scott grabbed my arm, pulling me back and away from Jackson, holding me behind him protectively.

Gerard looked to each of us before settling his gaze on my brother. "Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realise that you were also bringing Derek to me."

Looking guilty for a brief moment, Scott then took a step towards Gerard. But as he did someone ducked out from around the corner and shot an arrow towards him.

Acting out of pure instinct, I grabbed Scott and pushed us both to the ground in time. But unfortunately for Isaac, he hadn't moved as fast. The arrow buried itself into his shoulder.

"Allison?" Scott was shocked, but if I'm being honest… I wasn't. Not after everything.

Scrambling to my feet, I grabbed Isaac and pulled him up as much as I could, dragging him to the next section of the building in the hopes I could keep him safe from both Gerard and Jackson.

Scott was right behind us, helping me set Isaac on the ground so we could pull the arrow out of him.

"On the count of three." I nodded to both of them as Scott held Isaac down, Isaac clenched his fists, and the sound of a fight breaking out started behind us. "One… Two…" I grabbed and yanked the arrow out of him.

Isaac let out a loud and pained yell, raising his hand to clutch at his shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked him after a second.

He nodded. "Fine."

"Good. Then let's go." I got to my feet and offered him my hand. He didn't hesitate to take it, letting me pull him to his feet.

With all three of us now standing, Scott, Isaac and I started back towards the others, our bodies changing and morphing as we did. Soon our nails had extended into claws, and our teeth into fangs. Our eyes glowed a bright and golden orange, the hair on the side of our faces and eyebrows growing.

Derek and Jackson were at a standoff, ready to fight. The three of us growled as he stalked towards the pair, our eyes set on the Kanima.

Jackson managed to fight Derek off just as we reached him. Scott's claws slashed out, aiming for any part of Jackson his could, but the Kanima simple used its tail to flick and fight my brother off before he kicked him into some crates.

Isaac and I decided to jump him at the same time. Isaac got the back end while I got the front. While he managed to fight the Kanima off enough to get in some blows, I didn't fare as well.

After slashing Jackson across his face, slicing his cheek open, he'd snapped. Turning to Isaac, he knocked him away, as easily as a fly, while his tail wrapped around my throat and squeezed.

My eyes went wide as he pulled me to him, before I felt the sharp and unmistakable feeling of his claws digging into my stomach.

"No!" Derek yelled out, getting to his feet and hurrying towards us.

I choked out blood, twitching against Jackson's claws as his face leered towards mine, an anger his tearing from his mouth. Then he tore his claws from my stomach and threw me away like a rag doll.

As I lay there I realised I now couldn't move. I couldn't actually feel any pain either. Not only had Jackson stabbed me with his claws, but he'd used his venom to render me defenceless, and useless.

I yelped as someone came to kneel by me, but relaxed when I realised it was Isaac.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyes roaming my body, eyeing the blood.

Groaning, I shook my head as much as I could. "I can't move."

His eyes went a little wide then. "You're not healing. Why aren't you healing?"

"It's my heat."

"We gotta get you out of here." He reached over to pick me up.

"No! You have to help Scott and Derek," I told him, not caring about myself.

If I couldn't move I wasn't a threat, so I would be left alone- in theory. But Jackson, Gerard and Allison could still do plenty of damage on the others.

As if on cue, I heard the sound of Scott's voice breaking through all the fighting and chaos. "Allison!"

The sound of Allison gasping followed Scott's voice.

"Not yet, sweetheart," Gerard called.

I looked over as much as I could. Jackson now had Allison by the throat as they stood a few feet away from Derek. He was lying on the ground, hurt and in pain. Scott wasn't too far away from him, close enough to help protect him if necessary- which, let's face it, things were only about to get worse for us. While Chris was a few more steps behind and away from Scott.

Gerard was the one that held everyone's attention though. He stood there, the same distance away as Chris, but he still managed to catch everyone's focus as he looked to each and every one of us again.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked, gasping against Jackson's hold.

Scott spoke up, knowing Gerard motives. "He's doing what he came here to do."

"Then you know." Gerard looked surprised. "It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?"

I took the moment to smell the air then. That's when I caught an indistinguishable and unmistakable scent.

"He's dying."

"I am." Gerard nodded. "I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does."

"You monster," Chris spat.

Turning to his son, Gerard didn't look even look slightly offended. "Not yet."

"What are you doing?" Allison snapped, causing Jackson's hold on her to tighten.

"You'll kill her, too?"

Gerard looked to Chris again, still unfazed or caring about any of this. "When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" he admitted. "Scott."

Unable to move, I was made to watch as my brother hesitated for the briefest moment before he stepped towards Derek. I felt my heart begin to race as I watch my brother pull Derek from the ground, his claws in the back of his neck.

"Scott, don't." Derek tried to fight but was too injured to get free. "You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha."

"That's true." Gerard nodded. "But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison," he noted as my brother looked over at Allison. "Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love."

Breaking my heart even more, Scott turned towards Gerard and began to walk towards him, pushing Derek along.

"Scott, no!" I yelled.

He paused, glancing over at where Isaac held his hand to my still bleeding wounds while I watched my brother drag my boyfriend to his untimely death.

"If you do this I will never forgive you, Scott," I warned, voice on the verge of calm but also panicked. "Don't doubt me for a second. You do this, and you'll be dead to me."

Averting his eyes, Scott turned his back on me. "I'm sorry. But I have to."

Pulling Derek along, taking the last few steps, he then used his claws which were still in Derek's neck and pulled the Alpha's head back, forcing his mouth open. Smiling proudly and triumphantly, Gerard lowered his bare arm down, into Derek's gaping mouth, before Scott forced the fangs into the old man's flesh.

"No!" The scream ripped itself from my lips.

This was the end. This is how we were going to die.

As Gerard stood there, lifting his bitten arm in the air I imagined the million ways he was now going to kill us. It was inevitable.

Maybe he'd keep his word. Maybe he would let Allison and Scott live. Maybe, after he kills Derek and becomes the Alpha, he'll bite Allison and turn her. Then he'll turn on Isaac and me. He'll use Jackson and kill us. Peter will be next. Then he'd somehow find Boyd and Erica. One by one, he'd cut us down.

But just as my mind began to spiral down into the dark pit of what I was sure was coming, my eyes caught sight of something else… something peculiar.

As Gerard stood there, bitten arm still raised in their arm, his fist curled in a triumphant fist, I watched as black blood began to drip from his wound.

Soon enough everyone else noticed the dark liquid, their faces going from shock and horror, to confusion.

Noticing the change in the air, Gerard's eyes looked to each of us one last time before he lowered his arm to take a look at the bite. When he saw the black blood the triumphant look on his face fell away completely.

"What? What is this?" Gerard's head snapped up, his eyes looking to my brother in an angered scowl. "What did you do?"

As everyone looked to Scott, he shrugged. "Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan, too." A small smile crept onto his lips. "When he wasn't looking, I switched his tablets."

"No" Gerard's eye went wide. "No." Pulling his little tin container out from his pocket, he tipped his medicine into his hand before crushing it all in his fist, releasing black dust from the capsules. "Mountain ash!"

The blood began to seep from his nose, ears, eyes and mouth then. Chocking ion the liquid, Gerard couldn't stop himself from spewing out bucket loads of the poisoned blood before he fell to his knees.

Derek looked up at Scott, surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Scott shrugged again. "Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine," he answered simply.

Coughing through the blood, Gerard refused to give in and let us win. "Kill them!" he ordered Jackson. "Kill them all!" he fell to the ground, exhausted and weak completely.

Letting go of Allison, Jackson started for Scott.

My eyes grew wide at the thought of him killing my brother. "Scott, run!"

Out of nowhere, Stiles' Jeep crashed through the wall made from thin wooden panels and straight into Jackson.

The car came to a halt as Stiles called out his window. "Did I get him?" But to answer his question, Jackson suddenly jumped onto the hood of the Jeep, hissing dangerously. "Whoa!"

As Stiles scrambled out of the car and towards Scott, he then paused and turned when he realised Lydia wasn't with him.

"Jackson!" She put herself in front of the Kanima, holding a key in front of her. "Jackson."

Claws raised and ready to slash, Jackson paused in his attack, his eyes looking from Lydia to the key. He blinked, his eyes turning back to human as the rest of his body slowly and gradually followed suit.

Carefully, with his claws still extended and parts of his skin still covered in scales, he gingerly took the key from her. He watched her crying one more moment before taking a step back and giving a short nod.

Derek managed to get to his feet then. No one had time to stop him as he ran towards Jackson. Peter came out from the shadows at the same time, rushing towards Jackson from behind.

The two reached him at the same time, their claws sinking into Jackson's flesh, killing him.

Flinching, I tore my eyes from the scene as the sound of Jackson choking on his own blood reached my ears.

"Do you- do you still…?"

Lydia cut him off, saving him from speaking, "I do. I do still love you," she sobbed. "I do, I do still love you. I do."

A tear fell from my eye as I heard Jackson drop the key to the ground, his heart no longer beating.

Jackson my not have been my favourite person, but he did not deserve this, and neither did Lydia.

Hissing, I realised I could feel the pain from my wound now. Mustering all the strength I could, I pulled myself into a sitting position, moving my hand to rest it on top of Isaac's as he continued to put pressure on my bleeding wound.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked, catching everyone's attention.

Looking to where the old man had been a heap on the ground, I spotted nothing but a puddle of his black blood. Gerard was nowhere to be seen.

"He can't be far," Chris assured her.

Lydia let Jackson's body lie down on the ground before she stood and turned away from him, her crying increasing, tears pouring down her face. I could only imagine what she must feel like.

Stiles moved forward, ready to help her. Genuinely concerned. But he only managed to take a few steps before he came to a stop… before we all stopped.

Jackson's claws scrapped against the concrete floor slowly, gradually, before his eyes shot open, revealing a sapphire blue I hadn't seen in months. Shrouded by the headlights of Stiles' Jeep, Jackson stood as his face changed, fangs extending as hair grew on the side of his face and brows.

Throwing his head back, he hollowed, the sound coming from deep within his chest, like a release he'd been holding onto for quite some time now.

After all this time, and all this madness he finally got what he wanted. He was finally a werewolf.

…

Derek set me on my bed. He was careful, trying not to hurt me anymore than I already was. Pulling back, he moved my cardigan out of the way, lifting my shirt slightly so he could get a better look at my wound.

He looked worried at first, then relieved and confused. "You're healing."

I frowned. "What?" Grimacing against the pain, I sat up so I could take a look for myself. Sure enough, I was healing. Slower than normal, sure, but I was still healing. "I thought you said my heat-"

"Is finishing." His eyes looked me over completely then. "Don't you feel it."

Pausing, I tried to ignore my pain. As I did I could feel what he could sense. My heat was running on fumes, coming to an end. In fact, it was almost completely gone.

"There." He smiled lightly, eyes back on my stomach.

Reaching over, I placed my hand on my skin, feeling my wounds were now completely gone.

He pushed off the bed then. "You should get some rest. I'll call you in the morning."

When he turned to leave, I quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him to a stop. "You're going?"

"Jackson needs help. I don't feel like leaving Peter alone. And I'm hoping I can find Erica and Boyd before they get too far," he explained.

"So… we're still… I mean…" Taking a deep breath, I tried again, "It wasn't just the heat, was it?"

Sensing my anxiety, Derek turned to look at me. Without wasting a second, he leaned down, cupped my face with his hand, and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was short, but deep, a promise with no words.

Pulling back, his eyes locked onto mine as his hand still held my cheek. "It wasn't just the heat."

"Scott? Angela? Hello?" mum called as the front door closed. "There's a car out the front! Are you guys home?"

We still hadn't talked. Things were better, tonight had proven that, but I still hadn't faced her completely yet. The look she'd given me at the police station that night haunted my thoughts, and I feared she would never look at me the way she used to ever again. I was scared she would be scared of me.

But I had to face her. I had to listen to her side of the story, and she had to listen to mine.

"I'm upstairs mum!" I called out to her.

Derek pulled away and stepped back just as mum came rushing up the stairs and towards my room.

Walking through the door way, she paused, seeing Derek there. "Oh, I didn't… I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he assured her. "I was just leaving." Turning to me, he gave a light smile. "I'll call you in the morning." Then, without another word, he walked out of the room, giving my mum a short nod on the way.

Mum and I waited until we heard the front door open and close again before either of us spoke or moved. She was the one to act first.

"He was at the police station."

"Yes." There was no point in lying now. I was going to tell her absolutely everything.

"Is he the one you dated?"

"Easy answer? Yes."

"Hard answer?"

"He's the guy who I was seeing. He's the reason why I was hurting so much. But we never really dated. We were never really official or anything like that."

"So… what were you?"

"Complicated."

Nodding, she came over to sit on the end of my bed. "And now?"

A smile crept onto my lips then. "Complicated." When she looked down at the ground, clearly not liking my answers, I sighed, "How much do you want to know, mum?"

Lifting her head, she met my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I will tell you everything you want to know. All you have to do is ask."

"Really?" She didn't sound like she believed me.

"Really." I nodded.

Taking a deep breath, ready to test me, she asked her first question. "How long have you and Scott been… whatever you are?"

"We're werewolves." I smiled lightly. "And we were bitten almost a year ago now. The night before school started this year."

"You were bitten?"

"You can either be born, or bitten. But only Alpha wolves can turn people."

"Alphas? Are you-"

"Scott and I are Betas," I explained. "Betas will either have golden yellow or sapphire blue eyes. Omegas are the same pretty much, just weaker because they don't have a pack."

"What colour eyes do Alphas have?"

"Rudy red."

Her own eyes went a little wide then. "That guy…" She gestured towards the door.

"Derek is an Alpha, yes." I nodded. "But he's not the one who bit Scott and I."

"Who is?"

I paused then, knowing this was only the beginning of a very confusing and complex story. "Are you sure you want to know? I'll tell you, mum, but there are somethings you probably won't want to hear."

She thought about it for a moment. She contemplated my warning, thinking of her own safety and sanity. But then she got a look in her eyes. It was one I only ever saw when she felt the need to protect and defend Scott or myself. It was the look she got whenever she decided to put us above herself.

Moving further along the bed, closer to me, she reached out and grabbed my hand. "I want to know everything."

**Bamby**

 

**Chapter 17**

**Not Where We Started**

**Bamby**

Stiles parked his Jeep on the school field before getting out of the car. Scott and I did the same, the three of us moving to the trunk.

"So, you really think she's gonna come back to you?" Stiles asked as he pulled some lacrosse gear out.

On the way here, Scott had told us about how he and Allison had broken up. But he wasn't as cut up about it as I thought he would've been.

"Yeah, I know she is." Scott nodded. "What about you and Lydia?"

"Ugh." Stiles shrugged. "Well, the 10-year plan for making Lydia fall in love with me may have to stretch to 15, but the plan is definitely still in motion."

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Scott suggested.

I laughed lightly. "Because he knows what she'll say. She's not at the stage where she'd say yes…" When Stiles turned to look at me, offended, I went on, "Yet. But she'll get there."

A smile crept on his lips as Stiles nodded. "Exactly." He turned to Scott then. "So, for now, why don't you just get in the goal and help me make team captain like you promised there, big guy?"

The three of us moved onto the field, Scott getting in the goals while Stiles stood a few feet away, getting ready to shoot. I planted myself on the ground on the side so I could watch, my legs crossed in front of me.

Pausing a moment, Scott looked to both Stiles and I then. "You know what I just realised? I'm right back where I started."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"What he said," I added, nodding towards Stiles.

"I mean, no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend." Scott shrugged. "Nothing."

"Dude, you still got us," Stiles assured him.

"I had you guys before," Scott noted.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, and you still got us. Okay? It's a life fulfilled."

"Very," Scott responded with slight sarcasm and a smile.

Shaking my head, I got to my feet. "Come on. Let's do this already. I wanna see Stiles' awesome skills." I grinned, teasing him.

Mum had told us how he'd saved the game the other night. She'd told us that if it wasn't for Stiles the team would have lost. If this was true, I wanted to see it for myself.

Nodding, Stiles looked to my brother. "Now remember, no wolf powers."

"Got it." Scott nodded.

"No, I mean it," Stiles told him. "No super-fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing. None of that crap, okay?"

"Okay," Scott assured him.

"You promise?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just take the shot, Stiles."

They both got ready, Stiles taking a moment longer. Scott took that moment to meet my eyes, showing me his smirk and glowing eyes. That look told me everything.

Grinning myself, I listened out for Stiles, waiting for my moment. _Let's make this a game_ …

When Stiles threw the ball, hard and fast, I moved, harder and faster. Pouncing, I jumped in the ball's way and caught it effortlessly, before rolling onto the ground and getting back to my feet in one long, smooth motion.

"Oh, come on!" Stiles threw his stick onto the ground. "I said no wolf powers!"

Scott and I chuckled, our golden yellow eyes meeting once more.

**The End…**

**Bamby**


End file.
